Izuku's Noumu Life
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: We have heard and even seen stories of Izuku being turned into a Noumu. What if I tell you that this version of Izuku is supposed to be a violator of heroines instead of a slayer of heroes? What if I tell you that Izuku somehow manages to still be a hero of the story in spite of his circumstances? This is my personal idea of a Noumu Izuku story with a huge dose of lemony smut.
1. Chapter 0

**Boku no Hero Academia:Izuku's Noumu Life**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be gender-bent characters and smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

Over ten months ago, a middle school boy with green eyes, fluffy green hair and freckles on his face named Midoriya Izuku went missing.

A boy who wanted to be a hero in spite of lacking a superhuman ability known as a quirk, Izuku was mocked and mistreated by his peers for years. His chief tormentor was his former childhood friend and crush, a blond girl with sharp red eyes named Bakugou Katsumi who had a powerful quirk known as Explosion. She started mistreating him from the day she found out that he was quirkless at the age of four years old and the bullying eventually got so bad that Katsumi's last words to Izuku were, "If you want to be a hero so much, here's a quick way to be one! Take a swan dive off a roof and hope that you will have a quirk in your next life!"

When Izuku went missing, many of his former tormentors assumed that he either ran away or committed suicide due to being unable to continue living in a world where he could not find acceptance from anyone. Like all terrible and irresponsible people, they started to push the blame of Izuku's past suffering and mysterious disappearance to others, especially Katsumi who was admittedly the one who had caused Izuku the most grief. Thankfully, the police detective who was investigating the case, Tsukauchi Naomasa, had a quirk which allowed him to detect lies and quickly made sure that everyone who was responsible for Izuku's torment was punished to some degree or another. The students who had tormented Izuku had their past misdeeds recorded in their permanent records and not even Katsumi was spared. As for the staff of the middle school who did nothing to stop the abuse, they were forced to either quit teaching altogether or face criminal charges. As far as Naomasa was concerned, none of the people who had bullied Izuku or allowed his tormentors to abuse him unpunished were innocent.

Initially, Katsumi refused to believe that Izuku had killed himself and even refused to accept the fact that she was wrong in putting the "quirkless loser" in his "rightful place". However, after months of living without the boy and being forced to take therapy as a requirement to have even a slim chance of entering a prestigious hero high school known as U.A. High School, she was forced to accept the reality of her past actions. The fact that all the people who used to praise her for her talents and quirk started to consider her as a future villain after Izuku's disappearance only made it harder for her to ignore the truth of what she had done to the boy for years. Even her own parents, who were admittedly not aware of just how badly she had mistreated Izuku, distanced themselves from her until she started to realise that what she had done to the boy was wrong. As for Izuku's mother, an overweight middle-aged woman with short green hair and a ponytail on the left named Midoriya Inko, she treated Katsumi coldly ever since she found out about the full extent of the bullying and refused to forgive her for what she had done to her only son. Nothing short of finding the boy and being forgiven by him would make Inko even consider changing her mind about Katsumi.

As Katsumi came to fully comprehend what she had done and the consequences of her actions, her nights were filled with nightmares of Izuku blaming her before committing suicide by taking her "last words of advice". Her infamous anger started to turn inward as she realised that, enablers and fellow bullies aside, she was responsible for making Izuku miserable for years and was, as Inko would put it, essentially his personal villain. Only Katsumi's desire to be a hero and somehow atone for what she had done to Izuku kept her going as she spent every night wondering what had really happened to him and tearfully praying that he was somehow all right even if he refused to ever forgive her.

If only she knew Izuku's actual situation…

**\--In an unknown location…--**

"Doctor, is he ready for use?" asked a man whose entire face was covered in scar tissue and had to rely on life-support to even breathe. Known as All For One, he was a powerful villain who had the unique ability to steal quirks, use the stolen quirks as his own and even grant the said quirks to others.

The Doctor, an elderly man with a short and stout build, a bald head and a large moustache who currently called himself Ujiko Daruma, grinned as he spoke to All For One, "He's ready for deployment, All For One. All he needs are some 'encouragement' with aphrodisiacs and nearby victims to violate."

All For One smirked cruelly as he spoke, "Good, Tomoko has been eager to make use of that Noumu for a while now."

Placing his hand onto the large tube which contained the said modified human being with dark-green known as a Noumu, Daruma sighed with a tinge of genuine regret in his voice as he spoke, "I'm going to miss having that Noumu around. His hidden quirk was such a wonderful ability to examine and it's truly a pity that even you cannot extract that quirk or even the modified quirks out of him. That quirk's ability to reduce the physical and mental strain of receiving multiple quirks would have been extremely helpful in my research."

"Personally, I'm more regretful of the fact that he actually refused to accept my offer to become a villain. With his dreams of becoming a hero constantly grounded into dust by basically everyone around him, including All Might himself, Tomoko and I honestly thought that he would readily join us," said All For One who then smirked as he added, "Still, he has his uses as a means of causing grief All Might and damage the reputations of heroes as a whole."

"Oh, yes he does," said Daruma who chuckled maliciously as he continued to speak, "Between the isolation from his peers from a young age and the lack of genuine affection from anyone other than his mother, turning him into a beast of primal lust has been so much easier to accomplish than making him into a weapon to kill All Might."

"Indeed, it has," said All For One who then added, "Even if this 'Violator Noumu' gets captured or becomes useless to us after Tomoko's first mission is over tomorrow, his admittedly unwilling acts of villainy will be enough to make everyone fear the League of Villains!"

**\--Meanwhile, in the mind of the "Violator Noumu"…--**

…

Quirks [Nine quirks… One is mine… Eight are not…]…

Quirk Modifier [My original quirk… Can modify inserted quirks… Cannot change or remove them completely… Didn't even know I have it…]…

Complete Regeneration [Originally Super Regeneration… Regeneration speed has been reduced to lighten quirk burden… Can regenerate damaged or severed boy parts completely… Both brain and heart cannot regenerate…]…

Ogre Strength [Originally Titan Strength… Enhanced strength has been reduced to lighten quirk burden… Pointed ears and improved physique still remain…]…

Body Shifting [Originally Shape Shifting… Transformation range has been limited to different human body types or shapes to lighten quirk burden…]…

Mini Clones [Originally Self Cloning… Cloning ability has been limited to making six miniature clones to lighten quirk burden… Miniature clones can use every quirk except Quirk Modifier… They turn into slime when they expire or after half a day…]…

Gonad Control [Originally Guaranteed Impregnation… Quirk function has been altered to prevent unwanted pregnancies… Still causes increased libido like the original quirk…]…

Aphrodisiac Secretions [Originally Narcotic Secretions… Quirk function has been altered to remove addictive narcotic effect… Aphrodisiacs can cause body-altering effects such as breast enlargement and lactation like the original quirk…]…

Sexual Bonding [Originally Sexual Brainwashing… Quirk function has been altered to enable communication and avoid enslaving unwilling partners/victims…]…

Sexual Healing [Originally Sexual Moulding… Quirk function has been altered to heal injuries and cure ailments instead of causing permanent body alterations… Surprisingly useful as a means of beauty care…]…

…

Complementation [Two or more quirks working together…]…

Ogre Strength and Body Shifting [Body Shifting can increase or decrease effects of Ogre Strength depending on resulting body type…]…

Body Shifting and Mini Clones [Miniature clones can grow up to baseline mass, shape and/or size…]…

Body Shifting and Gonad Control [Gonad Control can enhance growth in muscle mass, bone mass, hair/fur and penis size…]…

Mini Clones and Gonad Control [Miniature clones disintegrate into ejaculate-like substance after expiring…]…

Gonad Control and Aphrodisiac Secretions [Pheromones, pre-ejaculate and ejaculate can act as aphrodisiacs with body-altering effects…]…

Gonad Control, Aphrodisiac Secretions and Sexual Healing [Aphrodisiacs can gain a healing effect… Ejaculate can be directly absorbed into a partner's/victim's body to promote healing and recovery…]…

…

…

…

Name [I'm Midoriya Izuku…]…

Afraid [I'm scared...]…

Villain [I don't want to hurt anyone…]…

Hero [I just want to help people…]…

Lonely [Does anyone even care I exist…?]…?

Hopeless [Am I really so useless…?]…?

Loveless [Am I doomed to be forever unwanted…?]…?

Aphrodisiacs [I'm losing my mind…!]…!

Pain [They burn…!]…!

Help [Save me…!]…!

…

…

…

Please [Anyone…]…

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

This is the "downer prologue" chapter of a story idea which features a Noumu Izuku. Unlike most Noumu Izuku, it explores the idea of using Izuku as a heroine-raping tool instead of a hero-killing weapon. Needless to say, this story is full of lemony smut and the actual story begins during the USJ attack.

There are some important notes including:

\- Gender-bent characters including Bakugou Katsumi (Katsuki), Todoroki Shouko (Shouto) and even Shigaraki Tomoko (Tomura). Additional gender-bent characters are optional but not necessary (yes, that includes gender-bent Kirishima Eijirou and even Mineta Minoru).

\- Izuku's mind is not completely broken but it has been badly affected by the process which turned him into a Noumu. As a result, he is unable to speak and instinctively acts like an animal but he is still self-aware and highly intelligent. He can also communicate with girls by kissing them (with his tongue involved). The prologue shows that he can still think complex thoughts though nowhere close to the degree of his canon self.

\- Izuku gaining a harem starting/sticking with the girls of Class 1A who were present during the USJ attack. Who the lead girl is largely dependent on who would be the most willing to accept him. That said, Katsumi will most likely not be the lead girl due to Izuku's understandable fear towards her due to years of past abuse. That fear combined with his altered state of mind due to becoming a Noumu and the reality that he has become an unwilling villain equals to a high chance of Izuku wanting to flee form her instead of having sex with her until she regains his trust.

\- Speaking of Katsumi, expect angst and drama for her character as she has to face one or both situations: The girls of the harem reject Katsumi due to her past misdeeds and/or Izuku being too scared to even go near her let alone try to communicate with her.

\- Izuku being kept in U.A. High School under probation for the sake of rehabilitation with the help of his harem. He is also given a chance to train to be a hero. This leads to the early construction of the U.A. Dorms.

\- All Might taking personal responsibility in helping Izuku in spite of giving One For All to someone else (Tougata Mirio comes to mind). All Might will also reveal his weakened state to the girls in Izuku's harem and Izuku's mother to explain about both his part in Izuku's situation and All For One.

\- No tentacles are involved but Izuku's a "one man gang-bang" with the ability to cause body alterations for both himself and the ladies.

\- Izuku's baseline body is taller, more muscular and better-endowed than his canon self due to becoming a Noumu. He has pointed ears, dark-green skin, large green eyes and freckles on his face. He's basically an orc that lacks tusks and looks pretty human.

\- Izuku needs to eat and drink a lot to fuel his altered body. He still likes Katsudon.

On a side note, I will be posting one more prologue chapter of a different story before I continue with Izuku's Harem Academia.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	2. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Noumu Life**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 1: USJ Attack and Unexpected Results**

Uraraka Ochako, a cheerful girl with brown hair, large brown eyes, soft pads on her fingers and perpetual pink oval blushes on her cheeks, was not having a good day at all. She and her classmates from Class 1A of U.A. High School were supposed to be taking part in rescue training at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint (USJ). However, before the training could begin, they were attacked by actual villains who came to kill All Might or at least ruin his reputation permanently.

One of the villains, a mass of dark mist with glowing yellow eyes who called himself Kurogiri, used his warp gates to send her and two other girls from her class to one of the zones within the USJ. One of the two girls who were sent with her was Ashido Mina, an energetic pink-skinned girl with fluffy pink hair, yellow eyes with black sclera and a pair of hooked horns on her head. The other girl, who had long dark-green hair, was Asui Tsuyu. She was a calm girl who had frog-like characteristics including unusually large hands, a wide frog-like mouth and large oval eyes with black irises. Ochako did not know who else the mist-like villain had sent to heavens-knows-where but she hoped that they would be safe.

Groaning from the hard landing, Mina asked, "Ochako-chan, Tsuyu-chan, where are we?"

"I think we're still in the USJ, kero," said Tsuyu who then placed a finger onto her lips out of habit as she looked around and added, "It looks like we're in the ruins zone, kero."

"We need to get back to the entrance and regroup with the others," said Ochako.

"Not that I'm against the plan, but we need to be careful. This place could be crawling with villains for all we know," argued Tsuyu.

"Speaking of villains, doesn't this place seem… kind of empty?" asked Mina.

Suddenly, a warp gate appeared as if to answer Mina's question. The three girls took on their fighting stances as Ashido groaned, "I had to ask!"

However, instead of villains, a single naked boy with dark-green skin, pointed ears and green hair stumbled out of the warp gate. He was covered in pale-green fluids and was shivering pitifully as he curled up into a ball. Although confused by the unexpected opponent and concerned for the boy who was clearly suffering, the three girls did not dare to lower their guard. For all they knew, the boy could playing a trick on them or was a trap of some sort.

As if compelled by an unseen force, the boy forced himself to get up. The girls noticed his expressive green eyes and freckles as he looked at them pleadingly. It was obvious that the boy was in pain as he tried to articulate something to them only to moan pitifully instead. Tears flowed from his eyes as he bit his lower hip and hugged himself so tightly that he was basically clawing himself. Due to his pitiful hunched state, the girls did not know tall he was or how defined his muscles really were.

Although the girls were convinced that the boy was not a threat, at least not intentionally, they did not know what to do. On one hand, no other villain seemed to be present. On the other hand, there was no telling what the boy could do. Suddenly, Mina noticed something which caused her to gasp and point at it.

Ochako and Tsuyu both glanced at Mina's blushing face before they turned their attention to what she was pointing at. They soon had blushes on their faces as well as they realised that the boy had an erection which was at least eight inches long and was leaking slimy pre-ejaculate.

"How the heck did we not notice THAT thing between his legs?!" exclaimed Mina.

Suddenly, the boy's back bulged and six balls of flesh emerged from it. The balls then turned into what could be described as miniature clones (mini-clones) of the boy who were about the same height as a certain perverted classmate of theirs with purple balls in place of hair called Mineta Minako. The mini-clones of the boy also had impressive erections of their own and pained looks in their eyes which caused the three girls to be very nervous.

Ochako tried to placate the boy and his clones as she spoke to them, "P-please don't be hasty! We can tell that something is wrong with you and you need our help. Just stay back and let us…"

Suddenly, the boy and his six mini-clones charged towards the girls. Panicking, Mina created a veil of acid to block the incoming charge while Tsuyu leapt away and Ochako made herself float. However, they did not expect the mini-clones to suddenly grow in size to match with the original boy in stature and strength. As for the boy himself, he grew to an even larger size and his body was covered in fur-like hair which covered his back, shoulders, arms and legs. Unprepared to face an opponent with multiple quirks, Ochako was quickly taken down by the boy who leapt high enough to reach her and bring her down. Before she could retaliate, the boy kissed her. As he kissed her, her eyes rolled back and her struggled ceased.

"Ochako-chan!" cried Tsuyu as she avoided getting tackled by the boy's clones by kicking them aside with her strong legs and then using her long tongue to save Ochako. However, one clone intercepted the tongue by grabbing it and, in an unexpected move, shoved it into his mouth and suckled into it like it was a teat. Shocked, Tsuyu was about to retract her tongue when her her eyes suddenly rolled back and she fell down. A clone caught her before she fell onto the hard ground and placed her down gently.

While Ochako and Tsuyu were taken down, Mina used her acidic veils managed to keep the boy's clones at bay but she was not prepared for one of the clones to suddenly turn into a milky white fluid which covered her whole body. Surprised by the attack which caused her body to grow weak with hot needy desire, Mina was helpless as she was tackled by one of the five remaining clones. The last thing Mina saw was the clone's pained apologetic face before he kissed her…

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Katsumi, a blond girl with spiky hair, sharp red eyes and defined muscles over a still-feminine figure, growled in displeasure as she made her way through the landslide zone of the USJ. Following her were two other girls, Todoroki Shouko and Kirishima Eiji. Shouko had long hair which did not grow past her neck and was evenly split between two colours, white on the right side and crimson-red on the left side. She also had a turquoise left eye, a dark-grey right eye and a burn scar around her left eye. As for Eiji, she had spiky red hair, a muscular body which was still undeniably feminine, red eyes, a small scar right above her right eye and pointed teeth.

After Katsumi failed to take down the mist-like villain, Kurogiri, she and the other two girls were sent to the landslide zone via Kurogiri's warp gates. The villains that waited for them were pathetic small fries who could not even put up a decent fight against her and Shouko. In her opinion, even Izuku had more fight in him than those pathetic excuses for villains. She then felt a pang of guilt as she unintentionally thought about the boy before she pressed forward to deal with a more immediate problem.

The three girls were currently heading to the central plaza which connected the various zones to the main entrance of the USJ. With any luck, they would be able to safely rejoin their classmates and teachers.

**\--Elsewhere…--**

A tall girl with a mature physique, long black hair tied into a ponytail and onyx eyes named Yaoyorozu Momo fought off some villains with the help of her three classmates, Jirou Kyouka, Hagakure Tooru and Mineta Minako. Able to create non-living objects with her quirk, she created several weapons for herself and the other girls to use.

Kyouka, a petite girl with lazy-looking onyx eyes, small eyebrows, short dark-purple hair and "earphone jacks" hanging from her earlobes was using her ability to create sound waves by plugging her sound-producing ear-jacks into specially designed speakers on her legs to keep the villains at bay. Tooru, an invisible girl with a slender yet fairly curvaceous body, was using a staff created by Momo's quirk to take down any villain who got too close. Minako, a very short girl with a large round head on top of a narrow body and two sets of three purples balls in place of hair on the sides of her head, thus giving her the impression of having a pair of pigtails, was throwing her balls at the villains. The said balls were extremely sticky so the villains were forced to avoid them.

As the four girls fought in the mountain zone, they could only hope that their fellow classmates and teachers would be all right.

**\--Back to the ruins zone…--**

The boy and his clones who forcibly kissed Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu eventually stopped kissing them. The three girls had tears in their eyes as they realised who the boy really was.

Known as Midoriya Izuku, the boy was diagnosed as quirkless and had suffered discrimination for a whole decade because of it. The fact that he wanted to be a hero in spite of being basically powerless only made the ridicule and bullying worse, especially at the hands of his former childhood friend and crush, Bakugou Katsumi. As for how the boy became an artificial being known as a noumu, he was taken by a group of villains known as the League of Villains after he realised that his favourite hero, All Might, had suffered an injury which had been weakening him for years.

In a different time line, All Might would tell Izuku that he could be a hero after witnessing his heroic act of saving his childhood bully and even offer him his quirk. In this time line, Izuku never had the chance to hear those words as the League of Villains took him away soon after All Might told him that he should give up trying to be a pro-hero due to being quirkless. It should be noted that Katsumi was never attacked by a certain villain made out of sludge in this time line.

Part of the reason why the League of Villains wanted to recruit Izuku was because Shigaraki Tomoko, who had secretly witnessed All Might break the boy's hopes by sheer chance, hoped that Izuku would come to despise hero society in general. After all, Izuku had just realised that basically no one, not even All Might himself, believed that he could be a pro-hero just because he was quirkless. The other part was the simple fact that if Izuku became a villain, he could be used as a means of causing grief to All Might, something which both Tomoko and her master, All For One, were eager to inflict.

However, in spite of the tempting offer of finally having a quirk to call his own and the burden of being a victim of a cruel fate, Izuku refused their offer to become a villain. As a result, Izuku was forced to become a noumu and would have been a mindless husk had it not been for one shocking fact.

Izuku did in fact have a quirk.

Known as Quirk Modifier, it allowed Izuku to modify quirks which had been inserted into his body. Although useless by itself, it was the one thing which prevented the total degradation of his mind as he became a noumu and allowed him to modify several horrible quirks into less terrible variants. In spite of having Quirk Modifier, his mind was still badly affected by the process which turned him into a noumu, causing him to be unable to speak and act instinctively like an animal. Thankfully, he was still self-aware, could remember his past life as seemingly quirkless human, was still highly intelligent and could even communicate with others through one of his modified quirks, Sexual Bonding. Although sex was not strictly required, some level of sexual intimacy was needed so that he could bond with someone of the opposite sex. Thankfully, deep kissing was sufficient and, somehow, the three girls whom he and his clones had kissed were willing to be bonded to him in spite of his pathetic circumstances.

Presently fully aware of Izuku's cruel circumstances, including the fact that he was filled with aphrodisiacs so that he would be forced to fulfil his function as a violator of heroines, Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu knew what to do. They would have to somehow sexually satisfy him by themselves.

Blushing in embarrassment, the three girls approached the original Izuku and stared at his stiff erection which looked ready to burst. Both Ochako and Mina were at a loss on what to do when Tsuyu used her tongue to stroke his member. Izuku shivered in pleasure as he could feel her soft and warm tongue coil around his phallus and stroke it. Emboldened by Tsuyu's actions, Mina created a very weak acid to act as lubricant. She then carefully dropped a fer drops of the lubricant to see if it would harm Tsuyu and Izuku. To her relief, the acid was no more acidic than lemon juice so it could be safely used as lubricant. Mina quickly started using her lubricant-covered hands to pleasure the glans of Izuku's penis.

Ochako, who did not want to do nothing while Mina and Tsuyu pleasured Izuku, decided to do something which she never imagined she would end up doing. She went around him and started to fondle his testicles from behind while making sure that she did not accidentally activate her gravity-nullifying quirk.

Groaning in pleasure, Izuku honestly did not know how he ended up being bonded to three wonderful girls but he was certainly grateful as he could feel his first climax coming soon. Through his bond with the three girls, he mentally spoke to them, "I… I'm going to cum soon [Please back away!]!"

Realising that the boy was about to climax, Mina and Tsuyu moved aside to stay clear of Izuku's incoming ejaculation. Focusing on one of his eight inserted quirks, Gonad Control, Izuku concentrated as much of the aphrodisiacs into his ejaculate as he could so that he could "bleed it out". Considering the potency of the said aphrodisiacs, he did not want the three girls to be exposed to it. A short while later, Izuku could not hold it in any more and climaxed, spraying his tainted semen like a hose. The three girls stared at the large puddle of ejaculate and wondered how it would feel to have it inside of their bodies. Their wombs felt hollow and hot due to a growing need to be filled with his seed.

As if aware of the girls' growing sexual desires, Izuku's five clones, who had been standing aside, decided to take action. The girls allowed the clones to gently pin them down onto their backs and tear off the crotch area of their hero suits to reveal their most private parts. Three of the five clones then started to use their tongues and lips to pleasure the girls' nether parts, causing them to moan (croak in Tsuyu's case) and tremble in pleasure. As for the two remaining clones, they started kissing Mina and Tsuyu while tearing off the chest portion of their suits so that they could fondle their breasts and tease their erect nipples. Ochako, who only had one clone, looked up to see Izuku towering over her. Although embarrassed and scared, she knew that Izuku was a kind soul even as a lust-driven noumu and thus allowed herself to remain exposed as the clone who had been pleasuring her stepped aside so that the original could take her maidenhood. Izuku's impressive erection pressed against the entrance into her vagina before he mentally spoke to her, "I'm going to put it in [Please forgive me for doing this.]."

Ochako smiled and gently stroked Izuku cheek as she spoke to him, "It's all right Izuku, you can let yourself go."

Assured by her kind gesture, which he knew was sincere through his bond to her, Izuku inserted his penis into her as gently as he could. In spite of the pain and discomfort of losing her virginity, Ochako could also feel warmth and pleasure due to Izuku's "naturally produced" aphrodisiacs. Unlike the lingering aphrodisiacs which still affected his libido, his aphrodisiacs had a gentler and more gradual effect on her body. When Izuku's phallus was completely inside of Ochako's body, it's tip was pressing against her cervix.

Wrapping her legs around Izuku's waist, Ochako, pressed her forehead against his chest and said, "You can start moving now. Please be gentle."

Izuku did not need further encouragement and started to move his hips. Ochako gasped as she could feel his member moving about inside of her, filling her maiden… womanhood in ways she never realised was possible. She then noticed a clone looking at her and Izuku with longing in his eyes. Smiling at the clone, Ochako reached out and stroked the clones erection with her right hand. The clone trembled in pleasure as she stroked his member, the soft pads on her fingers adding to the pleasure that he was feeling.

Ochako's breath quickened as she could feel the soft glans of his erection repeatedly "smashing" against her cervix which seemed to be loosening up in response. The fact that Izuku was trying his best to make her feel good by pleasuring her sensitive spots only aroused her further as she started kissing him passionately. Izuku gladly accepted the kiss and increased the pace of his moving hips so that he could being both Ochako and himself to climax.

As Izuku continued having sex with Ochako, he tore the chest part of her suit, exposing her perky breasts for all to see. He then started kissing her left ear, the left side of her neck and collarbone and her left breast. Ochako moaned in pleasure as he started to lick and suckle her left teat and hugged him with her left arm.

Izuku was about to orgasm when he mentally asked Ochako, "I'm going to cum again [Are you all right with it?]!"

"God, yes! Fill me with your cum!" cried Ochako.

Assured by her words, Izuku reached orgasm and filled Ochako's eager womb with his seed. A bulge formed on Ochako's belly as her womb became full and her eyes rolled back due to the blissful feeling of his hot semen filling her up which was causing her to experience her own orgasm. As she slumped onto the ground due to exhaustion, she looked at the clone whom she had been pleasuring and smiled as she allowed the clone to place his phallus into her mouth and ejaculate. She appreciated the strong manly taste which filled her mouth as she swallowed his semen, causing her belly to inflate further. Whatever lingering reservations she had about helping Izuku's sexual needs pretty much evaporated after experiencing sex with him.

Both, Izuku and the clone had relieved expressions on their faces after they had "unloaded their jizz" into Ochako. When Izuku pulled his member out of her, his seed flowed out of her vaginal opening like an open tap. Her womb deflated a little as the semen spilled out of it onto the ground. A soft yellow glow then enveloped her as her body absorbed the ejaculate, causing her body to return to its original state and feel refreshed in spite of her previous exhaustion.

However, Izuku was not yet fully satisfied and turned his attention to Mina and Tsuyu. The two girls had already climaxed once due to being pleasured by his clones but were still technically virgins due to not having actual penetrative sex with them. Izuku's clones were aware of the original boy's desires and thus refrained themselves from having sex with the girls until Izuku took their virginities first.

Mina noticed Izuku's needy gaze and stopped kissing his clone so that she could speak to him with a grin on her face, "Don't keep us waiting, Midori. Pick one of us and give that lucky girl some of that love you've given to Ochako-chan."

Surprised by the unexpected nickname, Izuku blinked and then pointed at himself.

Mina snorted in amusement and said, "Yes, I'm to talking to you, you stud."

Izuku scratched the back of his head bashfully before he stepped forward. His clone which had been licking, kissing and sucking Mina's private part stepped aside so that the original could have sex with her. Speaking about clones, the clone whom Ochako had pleasured took Izuku's place in having sex with her. Ochako was fine with the switch even though she was still very sensitive from her previous orgasm while having sex with the said clone.

Mina, who was eager for sex, happily accepted Izuku as he inserted his penis into her vagina. Her body became coated with her "home made lubricant" as Izuku started to have sex with her. As for the two clones who had been pleasuring her, Mina stroked one of the clone's members with her hand while sucking another clone's erection with her mouth. Due to her passion for dancing, Mina did not have much of her hymen left and she felt even more pleasure than Ochako as Izuku filled her womanhood with his phallus. She loved the feeling as she moved her hips to match with Izuku's movements while pleasuring his two clones at the same time.

Izuku, his clones and the three girls were so absorbed in their little world that they had essentially forgotten what was happening at the USJ and failed to realise that they were being watched…

**\--At the central plaza…--**

Everyone in the central plaza and the entrance into the USJ stared at a video broadcast of an undeniably erotic scene with a range of reactions including gaping mouths, blushes and even nosebleeds. Tomoko, the villainess who led the attack at the USJ, was clearly gaping at the scene before her in spite of having petrified hands on her face, arms and the back of her head. Tomoko also had greyish-blue hair, red eyes, a slim figure, pale skin with wrinkles around her eyes, a mole under her right eye and scars on both her right eye and under her lip.

All Might had just entered the scene and Tomoko had been looking forward to breaking his spirit by showing him a video broadcast of Izuku raping at least three students to the point that their minds broke. What was shown instead was decidedly more…intimate and consensual than what she had expected to happen. The fact that they could hear what the girls were actually saying only made it more obvious that Izuku had not been doing as she or her master, All For One, had intended. Her shock soon turned to anger as she realised that her secondary plan had failed. She was also angry at the fact that the villain who was observing and broadcasting the "rape scene", a perverted overweight man known as Voyeur, was stupid enough to fail in differentiating consensual sex from actual rape or brainwashed rape. Not surprisingly, she made a mental note to "dust" Voyeur after she was done with the "quest".

All Might, a tall muscular man with blond hair and blue eyes, was close to screaming in despair when he first saw the video broadcast and only stopped himself when he realised that something was off. The fact that Tomoko's smug confidence morphed into utter surprise followed by anger made it clear that the boy, whom Tomoko had gleefully claimed was a modified version of Izuku, was not breaking the minds of the three girls. Although All Might had no idea what was actually happening, he knew that he could focus on taking down Tomoko and the other noumu which she had brought over to specifically fight against him. He could only hope that the girls, and the boy who had been forcibly turned into a noumu that violated heroines, would be willing to forgive him.

Katsumi, who was present at the central plaza where Tomoko made her claims to All Might, was close to hyperventilating as she stared at the unmistakable green hair and freckles of her former childhood friend. The fact that Tomoko had gleefully described Izuku's painful past as a supposedly quirkless nobody who had been tormented by the very society which All Might himself had sacrificed so much to protect made Katsumi remember all the horrible things she had done to him. Clutching her chest, Katsumi shed tears as she thought, "What have those fucking bastards done to you, Izuku?" Her reaction did not go unnoticed for Shouko and Eiji.

**\--At the mountain zone…--**

Minako was wiping some drool off her mouth and had a bleeding nose as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "Those girls are so fucking lucky!"

Momo, Tooru, Kyouka and even the villains, who more of less stopped trying to kill the four girls or worse to gawk at the video broadcast, took a moment to stare at her and think, "That girl's a hopeless pervert!"

**\--Back to Izuku and the three girls…--**

Mina, who had just instructed Izuku to let her be on top, was riding his member like an experienced pole-dancer as she swayed her hips and used both her hands to pleasure his two clones. Her breasts swayed and bounced freely as she moved her hips and tried to milk Izuku of his "man juices".

Izuku, who obligingly allowed Mina to be on top by leaning back and pulling her on top, decided to use his hands to fondle her lubricated breasts. Mina loved the feeling on her breasts as she bit her lower lip and moved her hips even more vigorously. Suddenly, her breasts started feel hot as they swelled a little and even produced milk. Amazed, Mina stopped moving her hips and hands as she had to ask, "Is that one of your quirks?"

Izuku nodded and mentally shyly explained, "I wanted to make you feel even better [Do you mind?]."

Mina grinned and said, "I'm cool with you sucking milk from my puppies."

Encouraged by Mina's response, Izuku sat up straight so that he could suckle her right nipple. Mina shivered at the new sensation and moved her hips again. The sensation of Izuku suckling her right nipple like a baby made her smile and she would have hugged his head and stroked his hair if her hands were not "busy".

As her desire for release grew, Mina moved her hips more vigorously. Before long, Mina, Izuku and Izuku's two clones climaxed at the same time. Mina arched her back and breast milk was squirted out of her nipples while her womb was filled with Izuku's seed to the point of making her belly bulge. Izuku's two clones covered Mina's face with their own ejaculate, covering it in a slimy coating of white. Mina took a moment to lick some of the ejaculate off her lips and decided that she actually did not mind the strong taste. Much like Ochako, her body absorbed the semen which caused her body to glow and become invigorated.

Izuku gently lifted her off his still-stiff erection and placed her aside so that he could proceed to have sex with Tsuyu. Mina, who understood what he was about to do, smiled at him before turning her attention to his two clones who looked ready for another round of sex. She licked her lips as she had a sexual pose in mind for the two clones which was nicknamed "spit-roasting".

With Izuku's attention turned to Tsuyu, the two clones who had been pleasuring her backed away so that he could have sex with her. Tsuyu, who was filled with a primal need to mate, went on her knees and hands so that he could have sex with her like a beast in heat. Her eyes were filled with yearning as she spoke, "Please, fuck me like I'm a bitch in heat until I can't even feel my legs, kero."

Surprised, Izuku blinked and tilted his head in confusion. He was quite sure that his aphrodisiacs would not make someone so… desperate for sex unless he actually wanted them to be that way.

Sensing his confusion and concern, Tsuyu felt ashamed as she explained, "It's my quirk. It… makes me want to mate with you like an animal so badly. I… don't have much of my hymen left because of my fingers and tongue so…"

Once Izuku understood her situation, he smiled kindly to her and did as she asked. Unlike his previous gentleness with Ochako or his sensual eroticism with Mina, he was like a beast in heat as he "fucked her brains out". Tsuyu's eyes rolled back as she loved the feeling of his member furiously pounding into her vagina and croaked in pleasure with her tongue hanging limply from her mouth.

Izuku's two clones, who realised that both Izuku and Tsuyu were rather "busy", looked at one another and shrugged before turning their attention to Ochako. She was currently riding on a clone's penis like a cowgirl and was enjoying the feeling of having her backside fondled while having sex. The two clones nodded at one another in agreement before approaching the two to join in. Ochako happily accepted the two clones and used her hand to stroke one clone's member while using her mouth to suck another clone's penis.

As stated before, they did not realise that they were being watched…

**\--Scene change to the mountain zone…--**

"Did that frog girl actually ask that noumu to fuck her until she can't even feel her legs?" asked one random villain who could not believe his ears.

"Unless we're all having the same auditory hallucination, yeah, she did," said Kyouka who was blushing while tying up the said villain with some rope which Momo had just made. She could not believe that Tsuyu, who was normally calm and composed, would actually say such a thing.

"Wow, Tsuyu's really getting… well… fucked there," said Tooru whose invisible nether parts were starting to leak sexual fluids.

"You know, it's pretty hard to take this whole kill and/or humiliate All Might thing seriously when we're having a front-row seat to what's basically hardcore yet somehow vanilla amateur porn," said another villain who was stuck onto the ground due to Minako's balls. The downright intimate and passionate lovemaking being shown on the projected screens made a number of the villains question their more recent choices in life.

"At least you're having a good look at the porn. I'm stuck down here with my face on your boner and balls!" complained a random villainess who had the misfortune of being stuck on Minako's balls in such a way that her face was literally on the other villain's crotch.

Momo, who was trying her best to appear composed and professional in spite of her glowing blush, cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and said, "Anyway, we should make our way to the ruins zone. While Uraraka-san, Asui-san and Ashido-san do not seem to be in any immediate danger…" a loud croak of pleasure from Tsuyu interrupted her before she continued to speak, "…we should at the very least make sure that the noumu does not break them by accident."

"I know one way to help those girls!" said Minako who was breathing heavily with sexual excitement.

Momo resisted the urge to slap her hand onto her face in exasperation while a random villain asked, "How the bloody fuck did that perverted midget manage to get into the hero course of U.A. High School?"

"Considering that this is the same school where Midnight graduated from, it's not that unbelievable," said another villain.

"Point made, man."

**\--Elsewhere, in the central plaza…--**

"I shouldn't have demanded for audio broadcasts," groaned Tomoko who was very tempted to just retreat and call it a day. Her secondary objective had failed so spectacularly that she was willing to bet that her first objective, which was to kill All Might, would fail as well. Had it not been for the petrified hand on her face, she would have slapped her own hand onto her face or at least rub the bridge of her nose with her own fingers.

Kurogiri appeared next to Tomoko and consolingly said, "To be perfectly fair, Shigaraki, the audio broadcasts would have worked wonderfully in breaking All Might's spirit if they were filled with sounds of despair or lust driven insanity instead of…" stifled moans of pleasure from Mina and Ochako interrupted him before he continued to speak, "…genuine lovemaking of all things."

"Just give me an excuse to quit playing this stupid level already!" groaned Tomoko as she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

All Might, who was starting to understand the limits of the noumu which was created to kill him, thought, "This is getting pretty ridiculous, but I'd choose a ridiculous turn of events over an actual rape scene full of despair and madness any time!"

Arguably, the only on in the plaza who was truly badly affected by the broadcast was Katsumi whose feelings of guilt and self-loathing threatened to overwhelm her. Considering the fact that Izuku had been forcibly turned into some sort of sex-crazed monster and that Tomoko mockingly "praised" him for his "heroic resilience" in retaining his morals until the League of Villains ultimately exploited his desire to be loved, which Katsumi knew he hardly received from basically everyone other than his own mother, Katsumi felt even more guilt than before.

Katsumi fell onto her knees as she continued staring at the projection and muttered, "This is all my fault… This is all my fault… This is all my fucking fault…!"

Eiji, who had never seen Katsumi so distraught or tearful before, shook her shoulders and yelled, "Oi, Katsumi-anego! Snap out of it!"

Even Shouko, who did not particularly care about socialising with her classmates, was concerned for Katsumi who seemed to be on the verge of a mental breakdown. Considering the last time she met someone who had a mental breakdown, she had every reason to be concerned so she suddenly slapped Katsumi across the face.

Shocked by the sudden slap, Katsumi stared at Shouko who glared into her eyes and said, "This is NOT the time to have a mental breakdown Katsumi! Look at yourself! You said that you'll be the next No.1 pro-hero but you can't even bear to look at… that without having a mental breakdown!"

Katsumi's shock turned into anger as she yelled at Shouko, "You don't even know what the fuck Izuku had been through because of me, you half-and-half bitch!"

"You're right, I don't know and, right now, I don't care!" shouted Shouko who then added, "Whatever problems you may have with that noumu called Izuku can wait until AFTER we survive this mess!"

Realising that Shouko was right, Katsumi gritted her teeth in frustration and growled, "Fine then!" She then turned her attention to Kurogiri and said, "We need to stop that misty fucker. He's their fucking ticket out of there."

Shouko nodded and said, "Then I'll try to stop the leader from stopping you while you and Eiji take care of the mist-villain."

The two girls nodded in agreement with her and took action on their own…

**\--Back to Izuku and company…--**

In spite of the fact that Izuku was furiously rutting Tsuyu like a primal beast, there was no denying that Tsuyu was loving it as she moved her hips to match with his movements with equal vigour. Mina, Ochako and the five clones, whose sexual urges had already calmed down, stared at the pair in honest amazement as the pink-skinned girl whistles and said, "Damn, Tsuyu-chan's going to be sore at this rate even with Izuku's Sexual Healing quirk."

Suddenly, Ochako remembered something and nervously asked, "Say, weren't we in a middle of a villain attack this whole time?"

Mina and the clones' eyes widened comically as she confirmed, "Crap, we completely forgot about it!"

Suddenly, Izuku's five clones got up to their full height. Ochako and Mina realised that the clones, who were at the same size and height as Izuku's baseline form, were almost as tall as one of their taller classmates. The said classmate was Satou Rikidou, a boy who had a broad muscular build, short spiky hair and very broad lips. Both Ochako and Mina could not help but blush as they noted the clones' lean yet muscular forms which looked nothing short of chiseled with well-defined abs. The fact that the clones' members were impressive in size even while flaccid only made them blush even harder.

Izuku's five clones nodded at one another before three of them set off to help the heroes in any way they could. They moved with surprising speed as they dashed to the central plaza which would lead them to the entrance as quickly as they could. The remaining two stayed to stand guard over Mina and Ochako.

Mina stared at the three departing clones, who happened to be naked, and said, "Well, hopefully they will be able to help out… and not make anyone pass out due to bleeding noses." Knowing Minako, Mina was willing to bet that she would either pass out form a massive nose bleed or attempt to "capture" him. Mina shuddered as Izuku did not deserve to suffer any more trauma in his already messed up life even if the ones getting "captured" were clones who would disintegrate in half a day at longest.

"Shouldn't we go with them?" asked Ochako.

"We probably should, but do you seriously think that leaving Tsuyu-chan and Midori behind would be a good idea?" asked Mina who pointed her thumb at Tsuyu whose eyes were unfocused and tongue was hanging limply while Izuku continued to have sex with her.

Both Ochako and Mina winced when Tsuyu suddenly croaked loudly enough to shake glass as a result of achieving orgasm with Izuku. Her belly quickly became full of his seed and was the most inflated of the three girls. As the two girls watched the two lovers slump in exhaustion, Ochako admitted, "Okay, you have a point there."

Speaking of Tsuyu, she had a dopey grin on her face as she thought, "That was fucking awesome, kero…!

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Realising that three of Izuku's five clones were making their way to the central plaza, Tomoko decided to call it quits and yelled at the noumu which was still fighting against All Might, "Noumu, free Kurogiri and kill those brats!" As for the ice surrounding her, it did little to stop her as her quirk allowed her to destroy the ice with ease. That said, Shouko's ability to continuously produce more ice with the ice half of her quirk was annoying to say the least.

Reacting to Tomoko's orders, the brain-dead noumu quickly disengaged from All Might to free Kurogiri from Katsuki and Eiji who had managed to restrain him while Tomoko was distracted by Shouko's ice. Forced to retreat from the massive brute with dark skin, a bird-like beak with teeth and an exposed brain, Katsuki cursed as Kurogiri quickly retreated to Tomoko's side and, in an unspoken agreement with her, created a warp gate so that they could both escape. Katsuki's anger at the fact that the villains had escaped changed into panic as the noumu charged towards her.

All Might, who would not allow the noumu to kill any of the students even if it meant letting Tomoko and Kurogiri go free, slammed his shoulder into the massive beast. The noumu turned its attention towards All Might and was about to attack him when, suddenly, a certain trio of clones arrived. Katsumi's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the faces of the three clones and easily recognised them, "Izuku…?"

One of the clones jumped onto the noumu's head and punched its exposed brain, causing it to roar in pain. It quickly tried to grab the clone but he managed to jump back before the monster could grab him. All Might took his chance to throw the noumu away from Katsumi and Eiji before engaging it again.

Like many variations of this story, All Might defeated the noumu in an awe-inspiring show of strength by literally punching it rapidly with enough force and speed to overwhelm its ability to absorb the shock of his punches or even regenerate. As a result, the monster was literally sent flying out of the USJ.

After the noumu was defeated, the three clones quickly rushed to different sections of the USJ to find and defeat any villains who wanted to continue fighting. All Might wanted to speak to the clones but he was at his limit and was struggling to maintain his current heroic form. The last thing he wanted was to reveal his true skeletal form to any of the the students from Class 1A. Katsumi also wanted to speak to the clones but the clones left before she could even muster the courage to speak to him. The fact that the clones acted as though she did not even existed hurt her more than she wanted to admit.

Both Shouko and Eiji made a mental note to ask Katsumi later after the whole mess with villains attacking the USJ and getting three female students "sexually involved" with a certain noumu named Midoriya Izuku was settled.

**\--Later that day…--**

Nedzu sighed as he rubbed his forehead. The attack at the USJ could have ended a lot worse but there was no denying that Izuku's… intimate interactions with Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu had caused an uproar due to the fact that the villain, Voyeur, had somehow uploaded the scene onto the internet. Already, the three girls' parents were demanding an explanation from him and the rest of the teaching staff. The few saving graces of the whole mess were the facts that none of the students were grievously injured or killed, the three girls who had sex with Izuku were more embarrassed by the fact that their lewd acts had been revealed to the public than the fact that they had sex and Izuku, the boy who had been missing for over ten months, was somehow still himself in spite of being turned into a similar being as the brain-dead noumu which had been made to kill All Might himself. Of course, the two teachers who were responsible for the students at the USJ, Aizawa Shouta and Thirteen, were seriously injured during the attack but they would be able to recover in time.

Based on the three girls' testimonies, which were proven true by a certain lie-detecting detective named Tsukauchi Naomasa, they willingly offered themselves to Izuku after they learnt about his circumstances by getting kissed by him. Apparently, he was given enough aphrodisiacs to be lethally toxic a normal human being. Analysis of the tainted ejaculate proved the girls' claims to be true as Chiyo was downright horrified by the amount and variety of potent aphrodisiacs that were inside of it. As for why the girls then had sex with Izuku, it was a combination of getting sexually aroused by the aphrodisiacs which he passively produced and the need to burn off the remaining aphrodisiacs which were still in his system. It should be noted that Izuku made sure his clones lacked the aphrodisiacs to prevent the girls from being too exposed to the stuff especially if the clones had somehow disintegrated.

Not surprisingly, Nedzu explained the situation to the three girls' parents as quickly as he could to reassure them that the girls were all right and had in fact done something arguably heroic. Understandably, Nedzu also wanted to avoid getting sued into oblivion by them.

As for Izuku, Nedzu quickly requested one of his teaching staff members to bring Midoriya Inko to the school so that she could see him. He also requested the teaching staff to being Bakugou Katsumi's parents, Bakugou Masaru and Bakugou Mitsuki, to the school as their daughter had suffered a minor breakdown upon seeing Izuku having sex with the three girls. Given Katsumi's… abusive relationship with the boy and the resulting guilt she was still feeling over her past misdeeds, Nedzu knew that she needed her parents' support.

Nedzu could only hope that the scandal would die down after he revealed the truth to the public…

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Tomoko smirked as she saw news of the public outcry over U.A. High School being unable to properly protect its students. While "tragic losses" were not unusual for high schools which offered hero courses, the sexual recordings that were released a short while after the USJ attack were so scandalous that she had actually succeeded in humiliating both the school and All Might himself. Although things did not go quite as planned, she was pleased by the results to the point that she let go of her four-fingered hold on a certain overweight pervert known as Voyeur.

The bespectacled and balding middle-aged man scrambled to get away from the villainess who had the ability to make him rot away but touching him with all five fingers of either hand. Oily sweat flowed down his face and neck as Tomoko smirked at him and said, "Consider yourself very lucky, Voyeur. Your recordings have been crucial in helping me achieve at least a small victory against both All Might and the school. Now, leave with your earnings and do not forget the terms of our agreement."

Voyeur, whose real name was Miharashi Houfu, knew better than to stay as he nodded and then left as quickly as his short legs could carry him. He also knew that if he ever dared to reveal his part in helping the League of Villains, he would either be imprisoned in Tartarus for life or killed off by the league. Tomoko's willingness to "dust" him for his apparent inability to distinguish intimate sex from actual rape made it clear that she had no problems with killing him.

Tomoko took sadistic amusement in watching Houfu's pathetic escape before she turned her attention to a television screen which was showing static and said, "You're right, Sensei. Our mission was more of a success than I have expected." The only reason why she did not immediately turn Houfu into dust was because her "Sensei" had told her to hold back until after he successfully uploaded his recordings onto the internet.

All For One, who was also known as Sensei to Tomoko, replied, "While it is certainly a shame that Izuku did not act as we hoped, and that we have lost the other noumu as well, there is no denying that we have damaged the peoples' faith in both All Might and hero society as a whole. Only time will tell if the damage will be permanent. For now, focus on getting more members to strengthen the League of Villains. You will need to prioritize quality instead of quantity this time."

Eager to ultimately destroy hero society, Tomoko wore an insane grin as she replied, "Understood, Sensei."

As she went to her bedroom to rest, she made a mental note to watch the video recording of Izuku having sex with the girls. She wanted to imagine him raping the girls to the point that their minds broke and knew few tricks to make it happen including using her imagination and muting the actual sounds of the video. Her crotch became wet as she imagined the girls getting raped by Izuku and she was certain that it was merely her sadistic desire to witness the young heroines getting broken by him. She never once thought of the possibility in her being interested in sex herself.

**\--Back at U.A. High School…--**

Asimple building was quickly built on short notice thanks to one of the teachers of the school named Ishiyama Ken who was also a pro-hero called Cementoss. Resembling a humanoid block of cement with black eyes and grey hair that was tied into a ponytail, he had the ability to freely manipulate cement-based materials. Currently, he stood guard outside of the building where the students from Class 1A and a certain noumu named Izuku were residing.

Inside an isolated room within the building, Izuku waited nervously with Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu. Unlike the other students who were dressed in their hero costumes, the four of them were dressed in their P.E. uniforms. The four of them were seated on cushions and were waiting for the teachers' final decisions.

Izuku, who was currently in his baseline form, sighed as he thought about what had happened earlier…

\--Shortly after the villains were defeated…--

Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu approached the teachers of the school together with Izuku who hid timidly behind them. The girls' classmate, Momo, was kind enough to create some clothes for them to wear as the girls' had their suits torn up while Izuku was completely naked. Since Izuku could not speak due to the process which had turned him into a noumu, the three girls explained to their teachers on his behalf. They also told the principal that they knew about All Might's "condition" and "secret quirk" through Izuku thus convincing him that Izuku had in fact been able to somehow communicate with the girls by kissing them.

Unfortunately, the few villains that escaped uploaded a video recording of Izuku having sex with the three girls to the internet, causing an uproar the likes of which the school had never faced before. As a result, the students of Class 1A had to stay within the school compound while the other students were excused from school earlier than scheduled that day.

Nedzu had promised the Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu that he would do whatever he could to save their future careers as heroines and support Izuku who was ultimately innocent himself. He also promised to contact their parents so that they could understand the situation and, in Izuku's case, reunite with the one person who actually cared for him while he was still "quirkless".

**\--Back to the current situation…--**

A few hours had passed since the attack and, suddenly, the door into the isolated room opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with short green hair that had a ponytail on the left and green eyes. Although she had lost a lot of weight and in fact looked underweight, Izuku could easily recognise his own mother as he timidly approached her. The woman, Midoriya Inko, cautiously reached out to touch his face as though she was worried that touching him would make him disappear. Once her warm hands touched his face, they both shed tears as Inko suddenly hugged him and cried, "Izuku, my baby…!"

As Izuku was unable to speak, he could only weep and moan softly as he nuzzled against the comforting warmth of his own mother and breathed in her familiar scent. In fact, he actually shrank in size as he curled up to be completely embraced by his mother. Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu approached the two and hugged the both of them in a tender group hug.

Standing outside the room were the teachers of U.A. High School and the girls' classmates, many of who looked at them with sad or sympathetic expressions on their faces. Katsumi, looked away with an ashamed look on her face while Eiji looked at her with a concerned look on her face. Shouko also gazed at Katsumi but her expression was more impassive as she noted how Izuku seemed downright afraid of the blond girl while Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu protectively stood between her and Izuku.

If Shouko's memory was correct, Izuku was a boy who had gone missing after getting bullied for years due to being diagnosed as quirkless. Unless Shouko was mistaken, Katsumi was one of Izuku's bullies before he "mysteriously disappeared" more than ten months before U.A. High School started its current schooling year. Although Shouko despised the idea of sympathising with bullies and abusers due to her own painful past, Katsumi's shame and guilt were simply too real to be dismissed as irrelevant even for her. At the very least, Shouko felt that she should listen to Katsumi's side of the story before making any conclusions.

After Izuku and Inko had calmed down, she looked at her son's eyes lovingly before she turned her attention to the three girls who had helped him and said, "I've heard what you three did to help my son. I can't thank any of you enough for saving him."

Ochako smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye and replied, "It's the least we could do after he showed us his past memories while kissing us."

Tsuyu nodded and said, "He was in need of help and we're the only ones around who could help him at the time.

Mina placed her hands behind her head and grinned as she added, "Besides, he's too much of a sweetheart leave alone."

Izuku, who was still in his small child-like form, blushed in embarrassment at Mina's cheerful statement and buried his face in Inko's still-generous bust. Inko giggled with a blush on her face as she lovingly stroked Izuku's hair and said, "Yes, he was, and I can see that he still is, indeed a sweetheart."

Nedzu, who had been waiting patiently for Inko and Izuku to calm down, politely cleared his throat before he spoke to them, "Midoriya Inko, I would like to make an offer for your son."

**\--A few days later…--**

In response to the attack at USJ, and the scandalous event that occurred during the attack, U.A. High School formed a dormitory system starting with Class 1A which was the most affected by the attack. Officially, the dorms were meant to keep the students safe from further villain attacks as well as allow students to attend school more easily. Unofficially, the dorm system was established so that Izuku and his mother could have a safe place to stay. Considering that the alternative was to send Izuku away to an isolated laboratory or even a prison, letting him live in the dorms with his mother was understandably much more appealing. In fact, he was given a chance to attend U.A. High School as a "villain on probation".

As for why Nedzu would go so far to help Izuku, he felt sympathy for the boy not only as an innocent child who had been unwillingly turned into a mere tool by uncaring villains but also as a fellow "lab experiment" who had been treated cruelly.

The dorm was divided into two halves which were connected to the common space on the ground floor. One half was for the girls while the other half was for the boys. Izuku would be living on the girls' side of the dorm with his mother on the highest floor which was the fifth floor. Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu would live on the fourth floor while Momo, Kyouka, Tooru and Minako would live on the third floor. Katsumi, Eiji and Shouko would live on the second floor while the first floor, which was directly above the ground floor, was kept empty.

It should be noted that Izuku, Inko and the three girls stayed in the small makeshift building while the dorm was being constructed to avoid getting targeted by the press. They also moved into the dorm as soon as the building was fully constructed and deemed as safe for habitation while the other students of Class 1A moved in a day later after that.

Luckily for Izuku and the three girls whom he had sexually bonded with, the majority of the general public ultimately decided to blame the villains for turning the boy into a noumu and then giving him enough aphrodisiacs to be literally toxic for a normal human being. The public was also willing to acknowledge that the girls at the very least prevented him from raping anyone else by willingly offering themselves to him after they learnt about his cruel circumstances. Although many people were understandably concerned about Izuku being allowed to stay in U.A. High School as a "villain on probation", mainly because he would be in close contact with more female students, few could argue with Nedzu that Izuku deserved better than to be treated as a test subject or a villain. Although both U.A. High School and even All Might had suffered damaged reputations due to the scandalous video, Nedzu's calm responses and All Might's sincere remorse mitigated the damage to a manageable level.

Only time would tell if the public would eventually be willing to let the scandal be a thing of the past.

**\--Scene change…--**

Izuku woke up and smiled fondly as he gazed upon Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu who were sleeping together with him. All four of them were naked and had made love with one another the previous night. The three girls were truly a blessing for him as they were not only willing to help him when he was at his lowest but also continue to care for him in spite of the fact that being associated with him could damage their reputations as future heroines. He was also grateful that the girls' parents were willing to forgive him for what he had done to their daughters after learning about his tragic circumstances and genuine desire to somehow help them become great heroines.

Speaking about being grateful, All Might revealed his true skeletal form to everyone from Class 1A and Inko. He even admitted his mistake in crushing Izuku's hope that he could be a hero in spite of being basically quirkless. Although shocked by the revelations, with the exception of Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu who already knew through Izuku, the students of Class 1A and even Inko not only still saw All Might as a great hero but also agreed to keep his true form a secret from the general public. That said, many of them felt that All Might should eventually reveal the truth to the general public and he agreed with them. However Nedzu wanted All Might to wait for the scandal to die down first. Considering the public outrage due to the scandal, no one could blame Nedzu for making such a decision. All Might was especially grateful that Izuku, Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu were willing to forgive him for his well-intentioned mistakes which had made Izuku a viable target for conversion into a villain.

As far as All Might was concerned, Izuku and the three girls who were in his harem were already great heroes in their own right and he was determined to help them in any way he could.

Ochako, who was holding onto Izuku's right arm, sleepily woke up before she looked up to see his smiling face. Smiling in return, she spoke to him, "Morning, Zu-kun." She happily nuzzled against his arm as she hugged it more intimately.

Mina, who was sleeping on top of Izuku, also woke up and smiled as she rolled onto her belly, placed her hands onto his shoulders and then pulled herself up to be face-to-face with him. Izuku blushed as he could feel her soft breasts and toned belly press against his body. Her smile widened into a cheeky grin as she felt his "morning wood" swell further and twitch a little. She then asked, "Are your quirks acting up again or are you just happy to see us?"

"You do realise that we have classes again today, kero," said Tsuyu who was looking at Mina with one opened eye. Due to her frog-like physiology, she appreciated the warmth that radiated from Izuku's muscular arm.

Mina pouted as she spoke to Tsuyu, "I know that, but can you blame me for wanting to have some love before we have to go back to school lessons?"

"Not really, but we need to show everyone that we can still perform as future heroes and that includes getting good grades," replied Tsuyu.

Mina sighed as she buried her face into Izuku's muscular chest and said, "Please don't say that! Studying is my one greatest weakness!"

Izuku chuckled as he nuzzled against Mina's fluffy fair affectionately. A new school day was starting that day and Izuku would no doubt face many challenges. However, as long as he had the support of the people who cared for him, especially the three girls in his arms, he had a feeling that he could somehow cope.

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Katsumi sighed as she woke up to see a ceiling which was she still unfamiliar with. Like most of her classmates, she had moved into the dorms the previous day and in fact shared the same floor with Eiji and Shouko. She was willing to bet that Nedzu had deliberately arranged the dorm rooms for the female students based on whom they cooperated with during the USJ attack.

More importantly, Izuku and Inko were living at the top floor of the dorms and, in spite of being physically nearby, there was not denying that a wide gulf separated her from them. She could still remember how Izuku timidly shied away from her and hid behind Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu like a frightened puppy as soon as he saw her after the USJ attack had ended. Between the abuses that she had done to him and his degraded state of mind due to becoming a noumu, Katsumi honestly could not blame the poor boy for being scared of her in spite of her recent efforts to change herself.

Thinking about Izuku made her think about Eiji and Shouko. She was quite certain that the two of them knew that she had a history with Izuku and would either ask her directly or simply wait for her to speak to them instead. Even if she decided not to tell them anything, all they would have to do was look for public records of what had happened at her former middle school, Aldera Junior High School, or simply ask Ochako, Mina and/or Tsuyu instead.

"Those three girls… will they even fucking bother to let me talk to them let alone actually listen to me?" wondered Katsumi. Assuming that Izuku had indeed told the three girls everything about his past, there was no doubt that Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu would see her as a horrible person to should be kept away from him. Recalling how the three girls protectively guarded Izuku's cowering form, Katsumi was quite certain that they would not hesitate to cause grievous harm to her in order to protect him.

Tears fell from Katsumi's eyes as she realised that while Izuku was still alive in body, his mind had suffered so much abuse from not only her and her peers but also from actual villains that it was a miracle that he could still retain most of his original self. As of the present, he could not even speak due to becoming a noumu.

Katsumi wanted to apologise to him and somehow make amends, but she was also afraid that he was simply too resentful or broken to even consider forgiving her. Knowing that her classmates, if not the the whole school, would eventually learn the truth of her past relationship with Izuku, she had to wonder, "Do I even deserve to be forgiven, to be in this school or even have a shot of becoming a heroine, after everything that I have done to him?"

**\--Elsewhere…--**

"So you've finally decided to pass on your quirk, All Might," said Nedzu.

All Might, whose real name was Yagi Toshinori, nodded and explained, "My former sidekick, Sir Nighteye, has selected a promising student who would soon be graduating from this school. You'd know him as Tougata Mirio."

Nedzu nodded and replied, "Ah, Tougata-kun. Of course I know him. He's one of the Big Three after all. I believe that Sir Nighteye has made a right choice in choosing him as the next holder of your quirk, One For All."

Toshinori nodded but remained silent.

Aware that Toshinori was thinking about something and able to guess what it was, Nedzu rhetorically asked, "You wish that you can pass on your quirk to Midoriya-kun or one of the three girls who are now responsible for keeping his libido in check, aren't you?" Even without the toxic levels of aphrodisiacs in his system, Izuku still had a high libido and a tendency to passively produce his own aphrodisiac when sexually frustrated so Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu volunteered to help "keep it in check".

"It's that obvious, huh?" said Toshinori who then sighed and added, "While it makes logical sense to not to pass on my quirk to Midoriya-shounen due to his current state as a noumu, it's admittedly harder for me to convince myself that passing it on to one of the three girls is a bad idea even after considering what they have gone through and decided to do for him."

Toshinori's quirk, One For All, was a power stockpiling quirk which could be passed on from one user to the next. Unlike most quirks, it was not naturally created but was instead the result of a fusion between two quirks. To put a long story short, Toshinori's cruel nemesis, All For One, had a younger brother who opposed him and had a hidden quirk which was useless on its own. That quirk was the ability to be passed on from one person to the next. All For One, for one reason or another, granted a quirk to his brother which was the ability to stockpile power. The fusion of the two quirks created One For All and the younger brother became its first holder. Toshinori himself was the eight holder of the quirk.

It should be noted that Toshinori used to be quirkless before he accepted the quirk from his mentor and predecessor, a woman named Shimura Nana. All For One tried to use that fact to break Izuku's will to resist the idea of becoming a villain but the attempt failed thus sealing Izuku's fate to become a noumu. Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu also knew about the truth of One For All.

"While I understand your personal feelings, especially since Izuku and the girls already know the truth about your quirk, there is no denying that letting those girls bear the burden of One For All will only make them even bigger targets for the League of Villains. Not only that, their continued role in keeping Midoriya-kun's sex drive in check will no doubt affect their ability to act as proper bearers of One For All never mind the issues they will inevitably face from the people around them. Already, the… less forgiving members of both the public and pro-heroes view the four of them with disdain if not utter disgust. No, passing on that responsibility to someone who is not a girl from Class 1A is the best choice we have as of now," said Nedzu.

Toshinori nodded and said, "I understand, Nedzu. I just wish that I can do more to help them." In spite of his oath to help Izuku and the girls in any way that he could, his obligation to teach the next holder of One For All would mean that he would have to focus his attention on the said successor. Even if Izuku and the girls understood Toshinori's circumstances and were willing to forgive him, he simply loathed the idea of letting any of them down.

"And you will by making sure that All For One is forced to choose between targeting Izuku and the girls or your successor instead of giving him the opportunity to do both at the same time," said Nedzu who was speaking in a kind yet firm manner.

A bitter smile formed on Toshinori's lips as he admitted, "That is something I can agree with."

Nedzu got off from his seat and said, "Anyway, school will begin soon and it will be best that we introduce Midoriya-kun to the rest of the students as quickly as possible. The poor boy has already missed months of education and testing after all and, as the principal of this school, I have every intention of helping him become a well-respected member of society in spite of his less than ideal beginnings."

Toshinori nodded in agreement with Nedzu and followed him out of the office. If nothing else, the day was going to be an interesting one…

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, this story officially has female versions of Katsuki, Shouto, Eijirou, Tomura and even Minoru. Also, Eiji can actually be a girl's name (it means: cheerful and one second; eternity) while Minako means beautiful child or apple tree.

The relevant links: https//baby-names/eiji/and https//baby-names/minako/

In case anyone asks, please refer to Aiba Manami (La Brava) to have a better understanding of Minako's body type. Yes, Minako's a pervert and she will definitely try to get into Izuku's pants.

I know that this story progressed pretty quickly since it covered both the USJ attack and a few days after the attack ended, which also meant skipping some extra sex scenes, but I felt that doing so would allow the story to progress further. Besides, part of the fun is seeing how the other girls in Class 1A react to having Izuku as a classmate, the incoming drama between Izuku and Katsumi and making preparations for the upcoming sports festival. Don't worry, Minako will definitely grill Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu for details.

Consider this chapter as an early Christmas post. I will be posting Izuku's Pet Noumu followed by Izuku's Harem Academia.

Until next time, merry Christmas and go beyond, plus ultra!


	3. Chapter 2

**Boku no Hero Academia:Izuku's Noumu Life**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 2: Izuku's First Day in U.A. High School**

The first day of school after the events of the USJ attack began with an announcement from Nedzu who stood before the students of U.A. High School and said, "As you all should know by now, U.A. High School suffered a villain attack a few days ago which resulted in three of our students from the hero course offering themselves to one of the victims of the said villains, a boy who had been missing for months named Midoriya Izuku. While there is no denying that what the three girls and Midoriya-kun had done was nothing short of scandalous, please be aware or reminded that the poor boy had been forced to become a noumu against his own will and had been drugged with enough aphrodisiacs to kill any normal human being. In fact, it can be argued that what the three girls had done was what prevented Midoriya-kun from going after anyone else." He paused for a moment to wait for any reactions before he continued, "Also, after much discussion and deliberation, I have decided to allow not only the three girls to continue their studies as students of the hero course but also allow Midoriya-kun to join them as a 'villain on probation'."

Although everyone knew about Nedzu's decision and his reasoning behind it, due to a previous public announcement on the day after the attack, many students were still unhappy with the decisions. Ignoring the fact that the girls had "technically failed" as heroines, Nedzu was basically expecting them to accept a rape-beast of a noumu as a fellow student of the school.

A boy with slick blond hair, periwinkle-purple eyes with white pupils and a smirk which gave him a contemptuous look named Monoma Neito raised his hand and asked, "Not that I dare to question your decisions, Nedzu-sensei, but what measures have you taken to ensure that the noumu does not end up trying to sexually assault anyone else? He has already claimed three girls after all."

Nedzu chuckled and replied, "Before I answer that question, Monoma-kun, I'd like to correct that minor error. You see, Midoriya-kun has claimed not only the three girls from Class 1A but also a certain pro-heroine who is a teacher here."

Shocked, the students turned their attention to the one pro-heroine whom they could imagine having sex with Izuku, a tall and curvaceous woman with sky-blue eyes, abundant spiky dark purple hair and a small mole under her left eye named Kayama Nemuri. Also known as the 18 Only Heroine: Midnight, Nemuri giggled and smiled seductively as she admitted, "I've been given the task to… oversee Izu-kun's rehabilitation. Needless to say, I'm involved in helping him with his 'urges' together with Ochako-chan, Tsuyu-chan and Mina-chan." The students collectively blushed as they realised that Nemuri had been having sex with Izuku as well. Their blush deepened when she added, "That said, I'm willing to say that I'm having a lot more fun helping out than even I have expected."

It should be noted that Nemuri had her obligations as both a teacher and a pro-heroine so she was not always available to spend the night with Izuku and the three girls who had bonded with him.

While the students were reeling from the recent revelation of Nemuri's involvement with Izuku, Nedzu explained, "As you can probably tell by now, Kayama-san and the three girls will be helping to keep his heightened sexual urges in check. Also, after observing him for the past few days, I can confidently conclude that he is not a real danger to the students here as long as he is not provoked to attack anyone in ANY fashion." Nedzu's eyes had a malicious gleam as he added, "Therefore, any student who is caught picking on Izuku or the girls responsible for giving him a chance of returning to a normal life will be punished and I can assure you that expulsion will be the LEAST of your worries. Midoriya-kun has already suffered for YEARS even before the League of Villains forcibly turned him into a noumu due to the cruelty and negligence of both his peers and his teachers from kindergarten all the way to middle school. I refuse to allow that to continue in this school where future HEROES are made." Nedzu took a moment to calm himself before he asked, "Are there any further questions or disagreements?"

Every student who did not favour having Izuku and/or the three girls attend U.A. High School trembled in fear as they realised that Nedzu was being serious. Taking their terrified silence as an affirmative, Nedzu smiled brightly and said, "Wonderful! I sincerely hope that you all will get along with one another. You all may go to your classrooms for home room."

**\--A short while later in Class 1A…--**

Aizawa Shouta, a tall and slender pale-skinned man with messy shoulder-length black hair and tired-looking eyes, sighed as he wondered which deity he had offended to deserve such a horrendous fate. Also known as the underground pro-hero, Eraser Head, he was currently covered in bandages to the point of resembling a mummy due to his injuries during the USJ attack as he stood before his class which had a new addition named Midoriya Izuku.

Due to Izuku's inclusion into the class, there was a change in seating arrangement. He was currently seated at the back-right corner of the room with Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina seated around him. As for Katsumi, she was seated at the front left corner and was the closest to one of the classroom doors. Needless to say, a change of seating meant a change in the student seating numbers which was an insignificant inconvenience compared to the horror that he had to deal with known as the press. Seriously, those damnable vultures couldn't even let him heal in peace in spite of the fact that Nedzu had already told them everything and he was pretty much out of commission due to having his head bashed in by the other noumu during the USJ attack.

Currently, Shouta had to deal with not only Izuku being his newest student but also the boy's many issues including issues related to Katsumi. Like all the other teachers from U.A. High School, he knew about Katsumi's past misdeeds as Izuku's cruellest tormentor. Initially, he refused to have her even attend the school let alone be his student but her therapist assured Nedzu that she had indeed changed and in fact feared for her state of mind. After observing her performance in the entrance exams and watching the recordings of her turn during a certain battle trial, Shouta was willing to admit that she at the very least deserved a chance to somehow redeem herself. In spite of her brutally aggressive way of fighting and desire for dominance, she was at least willing to help others during the entrance exam and cooperate with her team mate during the battle trial.

Granted, Katsumi almost completely demolished a building during the battle trial but, considering that she was facing Todoroki Shouko who decided the freeze the whole building as soon as the trail started, few could blame her for using her explosions to fight off Shouko's icy attacks. Besides, Shouko was also partly guilty for almost destroying the building and she was on the hero team at the time which made the aggressive use of her quirk arguably even more unacceptable. It was a small miracle that the building was still standing after the battle trial was over thanks to the efforts ofa certain boy with messy indigo hair, straight teeth, triangular dark-purple eyes with white pupils and dark eye bags named Shinsou Hitoshi. Seriously, his brainwashing quirk was a godsend in stopping both Katsumi and his own team mate, Shouko, from causing even more damage and winning the match for behalf of his own team.

Not surprisingly, Izuku's unexpected return into Katsumi's life, as an unwilling tool for the villains no less, was quite a big shock for her. Shouta knew that Katsumi and Izuku needed to talk to each other but between Katsumi's obvious guilt and Izuku's understandable fear towards her, never mind his inability to speak normally, getting the two of then to open up to each other was complicated at best.

Sighing at all the recent troublesome complications in his life, Shouta announced, "The U.A. Sports Festival draws near."

Eiji grinned and yelled, "That's a perfectly normal school event!"

Kyouka on the other hand was felt concerned and asked, "Is it really all right to have a sports festival so soon after that villain attack at the USJ and the scandal because of it?"

Sharing her concern, a blond boy with thin dark eyes, a muscular build and a thick long tail with a hairy tip named Ojiro Mashirao, asked, "What if the villains attack us again, even if only to recapture Midoriya-kun?" Although Izuku visibly flinched at the mere idea of getting recaptured, not even Ochako, Tsuyu or Mina blamed Mashirao for voicing his concern of another villain attack.

"While I understand your concern, holding the event is vital as a show of strength to prove that we are striving to improve our crisis management system so that another attack would not happen again. Also, security will be strengthened to seven times that of previous years," said Shouta who then added, "Above all, the sports festival is one of the biggest events in Japan. It's not something to be cancelled in spite of recent issues."

"Not only that, all the top heroes from all around the country will be watching for scouting purposes," said Momo who then added, "It's a rare chance for all of us to redeem ourselves as future heroes in spite of the recent scandal."

Katsumi flinched slightly at the very mention of redemption as she knew that she was the least deserving of it in the whole class. Her slight flinch go unnoticed by Eiji and Shouko.

"Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more fame and experience. If you wish to become pro-heroes, this event will help to open up the path to that future," said Shouta whose eyes then narrowed as he added, "One chance a year, with a total of just three chances, no aspiring hero can afford to miss it. If you all understand this, then do not slack off on your preparations!"

The whole class, expect Izuku who could not speak normally, responded, "Yes sir!"

**\--Later at lunch time…--**

In a different time line, Class 1A would be excitedly talking about the upcoming sports festival and Izuku would be having a conversation with Toshinori. As for this time line, a different kind of conversation was taking place among the girls of the class.

Katsumi, who wanted to have some "girl talk" with her female classmates in a quiet place, sighed before she spoke to them, "Before I start, I need to ask you all something. Other than Uraraka, Asui and Tsuyu, how many of you know about my past relationship with Dek… Izuku?"

Shouko stepped forward and said, "I have already suspected your past relationship with him during the USJ attack. Getting information about your previous school, Aldera Junior High, was a simple matter of looking through last year's archived news reports."

Katsumi frowned as she growled at Shouko, "Of course it has to be the one who bitch-slapped me to figure this fucked-up shit out."

"To be fair, it's hard to ignore you having a breakdown during the attack, especially when that villainess started taunting All Might," said Eiji.

Katsumi looked down and clenched her fists as she recalled the words Tomoko had said that day…

**\--Start of Flashback…--**

Tomoko was smirking as she leered at All Might who was not smiling, "Ah, yes. All Might, the No.1 pro-hero and Symbol of Peace. I was beginning to think that you'll never turn up."

All Might tried to attack Tomoko with one of his moves, Carolina Smash, but his attack was blocked by her noumu which could absorb his attacks and regenerate. She smirked as she watched him try to take down the noumu and asked, "Tell me, does the name, Midoriya Izuku, ring a bell?"

Surprised by the question, All Might paused and asked, "What?"

Tomoko's cruel grin widened as she continued to speak, "Oh, you don't remember a certain middle school boy with green eyes and dark green hair who wanted to be a hero in spite of being… quirkless?"

Shocked, All Might quickly regained his composure and growled, "How did you know about him and what did you do to him?"

"Oh, I was simply killing time playing my favourite mobile game in a separate building when you suddenly appeared with that boy clinging onto your leg for dear life. I saw and heard EVERYTHING," answered Tomoko.

All Might's face paled as he realised that a villain had seen his skeletal true form. He therefore had to ask, "If you already knew, then why didn't you try to expose the fact that I have been weakening over the past few years? Why even put yourself at risk by leading this attack?"

Tomoko shrugged and said, "I could have done just that, and the idea is still 'mighty appealing', but when I saw that sad broken boy whom you left behind after telling him that he should give up being a hero, I had an even better idea."

"You tried to turn him into a villain," growled All Might.

"Yes and no," replied Tomoko who then explained, "You see, in spite of the fact that this shitty hero-obsessed society had pretty much beaten him down and left him to rot, he still refused to be one of us just because he did not want to hurt other people. Therefore, my comrades and I had to… improvise."

All Might turned his attention to the hulking noumu which had an exposed brain and a bird-like head with horror on his face, "No, you didn't…!"

Relishing All Might's look of horror, Tomoko, "Again, yes and no. As it turned out, Midoriya-kun actually had a quirk. Too bad no one realised what it was or that it even existed until AFTER we tried to turn him into another boss-level bio-weapon. You see, his original quirk allows him to modify quirks which are inserted into his body, including quirks that he did not want to have." She started to giggle as she continued to speak, "You would have been proud to see his 'strong and heroic heart' as he resisted every attempt we made to break him. All the pain he had to endure as we inserted quirk after quirk into his body, how he tried to modify those quirks so that he could retain his sanity and 'goodness'. How he refused to give in each time we tried to tell him that society will never accept a freak of nature like him." Tomoko sighed in contentment before she said, "It was so much fun trying new ways to break him each time but, I have to say, my proudest moment was when I realised that he did not have to be a killer of heroes to be useful to me."

"What do you mean by that?" asked All Might who knew that he was not going to like the answer.

"Think about it this way, Midoriya-kun was treated like thrash by basically EVERYONE around him other than his own mother and actually had a crush on one girl who grew up to be his biggest tormentor of all. Even if he refused to harm others, he is not without desires of his own, including the desire to 'love and be loved'," explained Tomoko who then added, "Considering how touch-starved and lonely he had been for most of his life, turning him into a violator of heroines was as simple as giving him the right quirks and drugging him with aphrodisiacs."

All Might took a step back and uttered, "No… you didn't!"

"Oh, yes I did, All Might!" exclaimed Tomoko who then said, "And to prove that everything that I have said is true, let's watch him rape three of your precious little students until they break!"

What everyone saw on the projected screens was not what they had expected to see.

**\--End of flashback…--**

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Katsumi confessed, "Honestly, I didn't want to let anyone know about what I was like in the past but, after what happened at the USJ, there's no way in hell I can keep it a secret for much longer. Besides, I know for a fact that both Kirishima and Todoroki wanted to know the truth so I might as well as tell all of you girls."

"Why didn't you just tell the truth to everyone in class?" asked Ochako.

In truth, Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu already knew about Izuku's painful past and therefore did not need to listen to Katsumi. However, Katsumi persuaded them to join the conversation by stating that they would be able to confirm that Katsumi was telling the truth and not simply trying to "save her own fucking ass by shitting lies out of it". Since is was a "girl talk", Izuku did not take part in the conversation. Although worried about what Katsumi would say about him, he also wanted to avoid being close to her. As such, Izuku took his lunch with Nemuri as his "escort" while the girls of Class 1A had their talk.

"I'd rather not talk about it in front of Izuku," replied Katsumi who then added, "Besides, like I said before, you, Asui and Ashido already know about his past so it's not like I can fucking lie about all the things I did to him until he got captured by the League of Villains. Also, that Handjob Bitch could have sent him to any one of us instead of you three during the USJ attack so explaining to you all is the least I can fucking do."

"She does have a point, kero," said Tsuyu.

Ochako frowned but decided to silently agree with Tsuyu while Tooru worriedly asked, "So what exactly was your relationship with Midoriya-kun?"

Katsumi sighed as she started to explained about her past history with Izuku.

Firstly, she told them about her early history with Izuku before her quirk manifested. It was a time when they were friends who shared the same love for heroes and Izuku claiming that he would like to marry her one day.

Then, she told them about the time when her quirk first manifested and how she started to see Izuku as inferior because he was quirkless. The fact that her peers and teachers did nothing to correct her for one reason or another only made her more certain that what her belief was not wrong. Besides, even Izuku thought that her quirk was amazing and she was going to be a great heroine when she grew up. At the time, her relationship with Izuku was still not too bad as she still allowed him to hang out with her even though his desire to be a hero in spite of being quirkless was starting to annoy her.

Katsumi's heart became constricted as she confessed that the turning point of her relationship with Izuku occurred when she accidentally fell off a log and into a stream one day and Izuku rushed forward to help her. Looking back, she realised that Izuku was concerned for her like any real friend would be but her already-swollen pride made her see things differently at the time. She had assumed that Izuku was looking down on her as if he was her equal or better even though he was quirkless. The fact that he was a boy only made her past self more furious as she assumed that he was no different from all the other boys who looked down on her just because she was a girl. It was the beginning of a downward spiral as she started to treat him as though he was less than human.

Although a part of Katsumi wanted to stop confession, she knew that she had to finish telling her part in Izuku's tragic back story. Her hands were clenched into fists to the point of nearly drawing blood as she told the other girls what she had done to Izuku over the years. She could not recall every wrong she had ever done to him but she left no recalled misdeed unmentioned as she described the cruel beatings which included the misuse of her explosive quirk, the humiliation she made him suffer by forcing him to show her and her cronies his privates, the false love letters which resulted in Izuku getting cruelly tricked and mocked by everyone who was sure that no one would ever love a quirkless freak like him, harassing and/or shaming anyone who tried to help or befriend Izuku, burning his skin and clothes with her quirk, destroying and/or vandalising his personal belongings and, right before he disappeared for months due to being captured by the League of Villains, "advising" him to take a swan dive off a roof while praying for a quirk in his next life.

Katsumi was close to having an emotional breakdown as she continued to speak, "It took a god-damned police investigation, having all of my former admirers and supporters turning against me to save their own fucking hides even though they were not innocent themselves, almost getting banned from the hero course of every school in Japan, getting basically disowned by my own parents, being called Izuku's personal villain by his mother and at least a few night of… nightmares every time I went to sleep before my finally accepted what I did was truly fucked up. It took therapy and even more nightmares before I realised that I wasn't even a half-decent person, let alone a hero, and hadn't been for a fucking long time."

Tears flowed from Katsumi's eyes as she spoke with a hoarse voice which was full of self-loathing, "Now you all fucking know about my past relationship with him, why that Handjob Bitch thought that turning him into a heroine-fucker was a good idea and why I fucking broke down during the USJ attack."

Katsumi did not need to look up to see the looks to horror and shock on the faces of all the girls who did not already fully know Izuku's past with her. She chuckled humourlessly as she looked up and spoke to her female classmates, "You know what is the worst part about realising how fucked up I really was? It's realising that I never once felt guilty about hurting him to the point of basically ruining his life just because doing so made me feel good about myself like I'm a strong unbeatable heroine who didn't need help from anyone. Fuck, if he had suddenly moved away with his mother and never came back instead of suddenly disappearing, I'm might have lived my whole fucking life thinking that I had done nothing wrong while I live out my dream as a pro-heroine while he continued to suffer because of everything I had done to him. If he had somehow gotten into U.A. High School with me instead, I would have just tried to hurt him even more just to make him give up."

Falling onto her knees, Katsumi grabbed her hair and yelled, "I… I don't even know why the fuck I'm even trying to be a heroine any more! I fucking ruined the one boy who was brave and/or crazy enough to call me out on my own bullshit and, now that he's back, I don't have a good reason to even try becoming a heroine in spite of everything I had done to him! Atonement?! How the flying fuck do I even start atoning after making someone so deprived of happiness that some random gang of villains thought that he's the perfect recruit or tool, as a rapist no less?! Do I have the fucking right to even talk to him let alone ask him if he will ever forgive me after making sure he can't even look at me in the eyes for years just because I wanted to protect my own fucking ego as a future pro-heroine?! Just… what… am I supposed to do…?"

Everyone stared at the sobbing girl who was clearly lost and remorseful with eyes filled with tears. Even Shouko, who saw Katsumi as a female version of her despised father, a tall and sturdily built muscular man with sharp light-blue eyes and red hair named Todoroki Enji, realised that Katsumi was filled with remorse and self-loathing. Realising that Katsumi was not the same as Enji who was the No.2 pro-hero, Endeavour, Shouko sighed and said, "Katsumi, if you truly want to make amends with Midoriya, you should speak to him personally."

Katsumi glared at Shouko and snapped, "And tell him what? That I'm sorry for making his life hell ONLY after the police got fucking involved?"

Shouko winced as she realised that Katsumi had a point but she continued to speak to her, "Believe me when I tell you that, up until recently, I've been living with someone who did not even think about apologising to me or my mother even though he's the reason why she snapped and burnt me. Compared to him, you at least deserve the right to speak to Midoriya."

Surprised by Shouko's statement, Katsumi asked, "What?"

Shouko gingerly touched the scar around her left eye and asked, "Have you heard about quirk marriages?"

Familiar with the concept of quirk marriages in which people were arranged to be married for the sole purpose of choosing and/or enhancing a specific quirk down the bloodline, Momo gasped and said, "He didn't…!"

Shouko nodded and replied, "My father is currently the No.2 pro-hero and he married my mother for the sole purpose of creating a superior heir who would defeat All Might and become the next No.1 pro-hero in his place." Her impassive face became a slight but unmistakable scowl as she added, "I'm that man's 'perfect creation'."

"Just… what the fuck did he do to you?" asked Katsumi.

"To put it briefly, he isolated me from my own siblings as soon as my quirk manifested and trained me to the point of passing out from pain or exhaustion every single day. My mother tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to her and beat her every time she got in his way. As for my older siblings, they were all deemed as failures and cast aside. He… didn't even seem to care when my eldest brother died due to quirk overuse."

"Holy shit…!" said Minako who did not realise that the seemingly perfect Shouko had such a messed up past.

"Is that the reason why you refused to use your left side during the battle trial and the USJ attack?" asked Eiji who was referring to Shouko's refusal to use the fire half of her quirk.

Shouko nodded and said, "I'll never use that man's power."

"Are you fucking telling me that I'm the same as that ass hole of a rather of yours?" asked Katsumi.

"You're an abusive bitch so you tell me," replied Shouko.

"Point-fucking-made," admitted Katsumi before she asked, "What happened to your mother after she burnt you?"

"She was sent to an asylum for the mentally insane and… I haven't visited her even once ever since," said Shouko.

"Why didn't you even try to visit her?" asked Tooru.

Shouko sighed and explained, "It's because my left side reminds her of my father which was also the reason why she burnt it with boiling water."

"You're worried that visiting her would only make her mental state worse, aren't you?" asked Katsumi.

"That's one way to put it," confirmed Shouko.

"So what makes you think that Izuku's mental state won't worsen if I try to get him to talk to me?" asked Katsumi.

"Honestly, I don't know for sure," admitted Shouko.

A gloomy moment of silence passed before Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina looked at one another and nodded once before Ochako spoke to Katsumi, "Bakugou, there's something we have to tell you about Zu-kun."

"If it's about Izuku hating me and telling me to go fuck myself, you don't have so say a fucking word of it," replied Katsumi.

"It's… not quite that," said Ochako.

"What Ochako-chan is trying to say is that if Midori truly hated or did not care about you, he wouldn't have struggled so hard to resist those villains' attempts to turn him into a villain or a noumu," explained Mina who then added, "Trust me, we saw his memories when he was at his lowest and when those villains tried to convince him that you deserved to suffer for what you had done to him."

Katsumi's red-rimmed eyes widened in surprise at the implications of Mina's statement before she asked, "Why are you even telling me this?"

"Honestly, I don't like bullies and you're definitely the worst one I've ever met," stated Mina who then sighed and admitted, "However, after seeing you like this and knowing how Midori still treasures the friendship you two once had in spite of everything you had done to him, I know that it's not my place to judge you."

"The real question is, how far are you willing to go to earn his forgiveness, kero?" asked Tsuyu. She then raised her hand to stop Katsumi from answering and suggested, "I recommend that you take a while to calm down and think it over before you make any decisions, just like the rest of us, kero."

Realising that Tsuyu had a point, Katsumi closed her mouth shut and merely nodded in acceptance. As much as she wanted to somehow atone for her past misdeeds, she knew that she had to be calm about it. After all, letting her personal emotions and prejudices get the better of her was what made her nearly irredeemable in the first place.

By the time the girls had finished their discussion, lunch break was already over. In spite of basically skipping lunch, none of them felt hungry due to the heavy topics they had discussed which weighed down on their minds and hearts…

**\--Later that day…--**

In a different time line, the students of Class 1B and first year students from the general education would have gathered outside of Class 1A to "scout out" the competition for the upcoming sports festival. However, given Nedzu's warning in this time line, that did not happen. Instead, a different confrontation was taking place in the dorms of Class 1A.

Inko glared at Katsumi as she spoke to her in a contemptuous manner, "Why are you here at the top floor, Bakugou?"

Although Katsumi knew that she was stronger than Inko in terms of quirks and physical abilities, not to mention physically taller, she shrank timidly due to her feelings of shame over her past misdeeds as a remorseless bully. Katsumi was about to hesitantly answer Inko's question when Ochako appeared from behind the older woman and explained, "Katsumi just wants to speak to Zu-kun, Inko-san."

Surprised by Ochako's statement in defence of Katsumi of all people, Inko asked the grown-haired girl, "You do realise what SHE had done to him, yes?"

"More than even you might think," replied Ochako who then said, "But we both know that this is something which has to be resolved sooner or later."

A conflicted look passed over Inko's face before she sighed and said, "All right, it you girls and Izuku have decided to let her talk, I'll allow it." She then turned her attention to Katsumi and growled, "But if you dare to hurt MY son again, I will demand for your immediate expulsion from this school, understood?"

Katsumi meekly nodded before she walked past Inko a little too quickly to be strictly necessary. She then entered Izuku's room where he was waiting for her alongside with Mina and Tsuyu who were standing by his side.

For the first time since the USJ attack, Katsumi took a good look at Izuku. Before Izuku's disappearance, she was taller and more physically imposing than the plain-looking nerdy boy. However, as a noumu, Izuku was nearly as tall as Rikidou, had a lean muscular physique, pointed ears and dark-green skin which made him appear almost ogre-like. In spite of Izuku's changes, Katsumi would easily tell that he was nervously cautious around her with the clear expectation that she would suddenly "explode" and harm him again. Then again, she was extremely tense herself and could practically feel her own heart trying to break free from its confines which happened to be her own rib cage.

Katsumi struggled to unclench her jaw and speak but, in spite of her best efforts, her throat became constricted. The harder she tried to speak, the tighter the feeling around her throat and chest became. Pain started to fill her chest and she could not tell if it was from her struggle to breathe or her aching heart as she tried to speak, "De… Izuku… I…" Tears filled her eyes as she mentally asked herself, "Why…? Why is it so fucking hard for me to apologise to him even though I need to do this? What the bloody fuck is holding me back for even saying 'I'm sorry' to him?! It can't be my pride, can it?"

While Katsumi was having what was basically a panic attack, Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina continued to watch her. Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina wore pitying expressions as they realised that Katsumi was struggling to even speak to Izuku. They could tell that Katsumi's struggle was not out of pride or arrogance but out of guilt and even fear.

Frustrated by her inability to even speak to Izuku, Katsumi finally yelled, "I… I'm fucking sorry! I know that means next to shit and I'm not even apologising like a fucking normal person but… god damn it there wasn't a day I didn't wish to go back and start it over!" Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to yell, "I've been nothing but an utter bitch you and I didn't even have a half-decent mother-fucking reason to be that way towards you for fucking years! I didn't even feel any remorse over all the shit I've done to you until the police got fucking involved for fuck's sake!" Katsumi too a moment to take a few breaths before she quietly said, "If you want me to drop out of U.A. High School or just quit trying to be what I'm not, you can go ahead and just say it."

Shocked, Tsuyu asked, "Are you really giving him permission to destroy your dream to be a hero, kero?"

"Considering everything that he has already endured, he's already more of a hero than I can ever hope be. Besides, I'm not even sure if I can even continue trying to be a hero any more," said Katsumi who was resigned to whatever decision Izuku would make. Even if Izuku somehow still treasured his early childhood memories with her and did not hate her to the point of deciding to become a villain, he still had every right to demand justice for all the pain he had suffered because of her. At the very least, he had the right to decide to never forgive her past misdeeds and/or never see her ever again for as long as he lived.

Realising that Katsumi was sincerely willing to accept expulsion or worse, Ochako turned her attention to Izuku and asked, "Do you need time to decide, Zu-kun?"

Izuku took a moment to look at Katsumi's face, especially the bags under her eyes which was obviously caused by days if not weeks of sleepless nights and the hollow emptiness in her eyes, before making his decision with a heavy sigh. He then mentally spoke to Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu through his bond with them, "I'm going to do 'that' [Please let her know]."

Realising what he wanted to do, and instinctively understanding his reasoning behind it, Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina nodded before stepping aside so that Izuku would step forward towards Katsumi. Surprised by the unexpected approach, Katsumi took a step back and looked up to look at Izuku's face before she asked, "W-what the hell do you want to do?"

"Izu-chan wants to bond with you, kero," said Tsuyu.

Shocked, Katsumi asked, "You mean 'bond' as in kissing me and making me his girl?"

"More like he wants the both of you to truly understand one another before he makes his decision, kero," explained Tsuyu.

Katsumi paled as she looked up at Izuku and shook her head, "No. Just fuck no. This is a fucking bad idea and you know it!"

Izuku nodded to express his agreement with Katsumi. Nevertheless, he reached out and held her shoulders with gentle firmness. Realising that Izuku was serious yet unwilling to do anything to reject or hurt him, Katsumi trembled as she tearfully asked him, "Why… why do you even bother to give a shit about me?"

Unable to verbally answer, Izuku simply lowered his face so that he could kiss Katsumi, thus activating Sexual Bonding. Katsumi's trembling body soon started to shake violently as memories of his past filled her mind. Helpless against the flood of bad memories, she mentally begged, "No… fuck no… no more… please…! I don't want to watch you suffer and hate yourself any more!"

As for Izuku, he saw Katsumi's memories as well and finally realised both the true depths of her uncaring disdain towards him in the past and the immense guilt which she constantly felt ever since she finally realised that what she had to him done was wrong. If he was being perfectly honest, a bitter and angry part of him wanted to have nothing to do with the person who had tormented him for years with remorseless cruelty and arrogant disdain. An even crueller part of him wanted her to either be forsaken so that she would live alone in miserable torment for the rest of her life or be reduced to a living sex toy which was not even fit to serve as a brood mare. However, in spite of having every reason to truly resent Katsumi, especially after fully realising how little she cared about him, he could not bring himself to truly hate her.

Make no mistake, Katsumi was Izuku's biggest tormentor for years but, just like All Might, she was not the one who turned him into a noumu against his will even if the League of Villains tried to pin the blame onto her. The fact that she felt so much guilt and self-loathing after realising what she had done to him was wrong proved that she did have a moral conscience. Granted, she only realised that she was wrong AFTER receiving a heavy dose of reality but, considering how her peers and teachers treated her as though she was the second coming of All Might from the time she was in kindergarten, it could be argued that she was more of a victim of a flawed quirk-obsessed society than either she or Izuku realised at the time. Besides, at least she was more willing to admit her own faults than her peers and teachers who tried to shift all the blame onto her in spite of being guilty themselves. Also, Izuku had always hated seeing other people suffer and, regardless of karmic justification, Katsumi was most certainly suffering from her own guilt and self-loathing.

When the hardest part of the bonding process was finally over, Izuku stopped kissing Katsumi and and mentally asked her, "Do you want to start things over [Will you accept this bond]?"

Katsumi, who could finally see Izuku for who he truly was even after becoming a noumu, tearfully asked, "Do I even fucking deserve a chance?" Whatever pride or ego she had left withered away after as witnessing her horrible past misdeeds from his point of view.

"That is entirely up to you [Only you can make that decision," answered Izuku.

"Why the fuck do you even want ME in your harem anyway?" asked Katsumi who then bitterly added, "You already got three girls and one pro-heroine who truly care about you. I'm… god damn it… I'm basically the villain who made your life hell for years for fuck's sake!" She glared at him and growled, "If you're only adding me into your fucking harem just because you feel bad for me even though you don't actually want me around, I might as well as just drop out from U.A. High School and sign up for a job as a fucking whore!"

Izuku sighed and replied, "I haven't completely forgiven you for what you have done to me for years [A part of me still fears and resents you]. However, I do want to help you because that's what heroes do [That said, even you don't deserve a miserable life of lonely suffering]." He looked into her eyes and said, "I don't want us to suffer because of our pasts any more [I want us to move on and strive to be happy with the rest of our lives]." He then asked, "Will you let me help you [Do you want to be with me]?"

After what seemed to be an eternity of silence, Katsumi finally decided, "I… honestly don't know if this harem shit will really work out between us but I'm fucking done with pushing everyone away and kicking everyone down to be No.1."

Izuku smiled and hugged her and said, "Welcome back, Kacchan [Thank you, Kacchan]."

Overwhelmed by emotion, especially after hearing Izuku use a nickname which she never thought she would ever hear from him ever again, Katsumi cried as she buried her face into his chest and apologised profusely. Eventually, she became emotionally exhausted and slept in his arms.

After Katsumi fell asleep, Izuku gently placed her onto a futon before turning his attention to Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina to gratefully say, "Everyone, thank you [Girls, thank you]. I wouldn't have the courage to face her if I was by myself [I would have been too scared to see her if you three weren't here with me]."

Mina smiled and said, "It's the least we can do. Besides, we all knew that you two needed closure."

Izuku nodded before he asked, "Is it all right if we just cuddle tonight [Can we just sleep together tonight]?"

Ochako smiled and hugged Izuku affectionately as she replied, "Sure, Zu-kun."

Considering the emotional day everyone in the room had gone through, none of them complained as they slept peacefully together. As they slept, Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu made sure to "stay close" to Izuku as they wanted to have him for themselves as much as possible before Katsumi eventually joined in. After all, knowing Izuku, it was only a matter of time before he started having sex with Katsumi which meant that they would have to share him with her. Let it be made clear that the three girls had a possessive streak, especially Ochako.

**\--A short while later…--**

Inko sighed as she gazed upon Izuku and the four girls and said her thoughts aloud, "How in the world did he manage to forgive that… girl?"

Nemuri smiled at the five sleeping high school students and said, "I'm kind of curious myself but, if you ask me, this isn't such a bad sight to see all things considered."

"I wish I can say the same thing but after everything SHE had done to Izuku…" said Inko.

"You can't bring yourself to forgive her. Trust me, I get it," replied Nemuri who then said, "I've seen the Izu-kun's memories but I've also seen how Bakugou is like as a student here."

"You'll have to forgive me for being distrustful of a teacher's opinions about Bakugou, even yours Kayama-san," said Inko who was still bitter over how the teachers of Izuku's previous schools not only excused Katsumi of her wrongdoings just because she was talented and had a strong quirk but also did nothing to help Izuku. While Aldera Junior High School had been basically shut down with many of its teachers forced to either give up teaching altogether or suffer criminal charges, there were still Izuku's primary school and kindergarten to deal with. Thankfully, Nedzu agreed to have the two other school investigated thoroughly.

"Yeah, that's not exactly a very convincing argument now that you reminded me about your issues with his previous teachers," admitted Nemuri who then argued, "But at least have enough trust in Izu-kun to be smart enough to make sure that Katsumi knows exactly what she had done to him before he got taken by the League of Villains."

"Even if she does feel guilty about her past misdeeds now, it doesn't change the fact that she only started feeling this way AFTER the police got involved," said Inko who then asked, "Had the police not gotten involved, what would it have taken for her to realise that she was in the wrong? When he snaps and becomes a villain? When he gives up and kills himself?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she started sobbing and said, "I've already lost him once… I can't bear to lose him again, especially to HER of all people."

Nemuri sighed and hugged Inko to comfort her. As a pro-heroine, she had seen enough distraught relatives mourning over the loss or disappearance of their loved ones to know that Inko was simply yet understandably afraid of losing Izuku again or being helpless as he suffers yet again. The fact that Katsumi had been undeniably horrible to Izuku only made Inko's fears all the more real and legitimate.

"Midoriya-san, you of all people know that Ochako-chan, Tsuyu-chan, Mina-chan and I won't let that happen to him. If Katsumi so much as toes out of line we will not stand by and just let it happen," assured Nemuri.

Inko sniffled as she nodded and replied, "I know, but I still worry about him. He had already suffered so much even though he never deserved any of it."

Nemuri smiled and said, "Why don't you go and get some sleep, Midoriya-san? I'll sleep with them and make sure that nothing… too inappropriate happens."

Snorting in amusement, Inko then replied, "I could certainly use a good's night's sleep." She then bade Nemuri goodnight before going to bed for the night. As for Nemuri, she grinned as she sneaked into the room and slept together with Izuku and the four other girls who were sleeping with him.

It should be noted that Katsumi was finally able to sleep peacefully for the first time ever since Izuku's disappearance.

**\--End Chapter--**

**…**

**\--Start of Smutty Omake Section:--**

This particular sexual incident happened during lunch break on the first day of lessons at U.A. High School after the attack at the USJ.

Izuku was escorted to a quiet and isolated room by Nemuri to have lunch with her. Although he knew that Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina genuinely cared about him, he still worried over what Katsumi would tell them. She had forced other people to abandon him in the past after all and, as irrational as it might sound, he feared that she was going to do it again just to spite him.

Sensing his worry, Nemuri smiled reassuringly and said, "Don't worry, Izu-kun. Those girls won't leave you just because of something Bakugou says about you or your relationship with them."

Izuku sighed and replied, "I know that but it's hard not to worry [We're bonded but bonds can break]. Also, they're precious to me [They're the ones who saved me]."

Wanting to help Izuku to stop worrying, Nemuri suddenly got an idea and grinned at him as she asked, "Why don't I help you… relax?"

Izuku blushed as he realised what Nemuri was suggesting. In spite of his worried state of mind, his penis became erect in response to Nemuri's suggestion. She smirked as she saw his erection straining against his trousers and said, "At least a part of you is all for it." She then unzipped his trousers and, after taking a moment to admire his large phallus, started to kiss, lick and suck onto its tip.

Izuku groaned as his back arched in response to Nemuri's expertly executed attempt to pleasure his penis with her mouth and tongue. Nemuri giggled at his reaction which she found adorable and soon started to take more of his erection into her mouth and throat. Unable to bear the growing pleasure, Izuku quickly unbuttoned his school uniform so that his upper back was exposed. He then created two mini-clones from his upper back. One of the two clones quickly proceeded to pleasure Nemuri by ripping off the part of her dominatrix-themed hero costume which covered her crotch so that he could lick her moist womanhood. As for the other clone, he tore off the part of her costume which covered her chest and started to fondle her breasts and tease her nipples. Nemuri moaned in appreciative approval of the clones' attempt to give her pleasure.

It did not take long for Izuku to reach orgasm and his seed filled her belly as she swallowed every last drop of it. Well aware of Izuku's high sex drive, Nemuri smirked as she seductively asked him, "Do you want to stop now or keep going, Izu-kun?"

Although a bit embarrassed, Izuku honestly answered, "I want to keep going [I'm still not fully satisfied]."

Nemuri giggled as she turned around and bent down so that her exposed rear end was visible for Izuku to see and said, "Then come over here and fuck this horny bitch-heroine silly."

No further encouragement was needed as Izuku proceeded to hold onto her waist and inserted his phallus deep into her womanhood. Nemuri moaned as his penis filled her eager vagina and pressed against her cervix. Izuku then started to thrust his hips, causing Nemuri to bite her lower lip due to the pleasure of having his member move in and out of her nether part. As for Izuku's two mini-clones, one of them grew to the original's baseline form and started to thrust his penis into Nemuri's mouth and throat. The second clone remained small and continued to tease and fondle Nemuri's breasts.

Nemuri's eyes rolled back as she happily indulged in the feelings of pleasure. Inevitably, she climaxed which caused Izuku and his two clones to climax as well. Her stomach and womb were filled with seed, causing her body to swell as a result. The clone who had been fondling her breasts sprayed his ejaculated all over her chest and abdomen instead, causing her body to be stained with white. Her body then started to glow as it absorbed his seed, causing her body to become rejuvenated.

Satisfied, at least for the moment, Izuku sighed in relief while his clones turned into slime which quickly evaporated into a gentle sweet-smelling perfume to conceal the residual smell of sex which had a very weak aphrodisiac effect. Equally satisfied, Nemuri stretched her body before she opened a hidden shelf where spare clothes for herself, Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina were stored in case they needed them. As she put on her costume, she asked Izuku who was putting his uniform back on, "So, are you feeling any better Zu-kun?"

Izuku smiled and nodded before he replied, "I'm feeling a little better, thank you [I really appreciate it]."

Glad to know that Izuku was feeling better, Nemuri then said, "I'll be heading out to do hero work again later today. Don't wait for me tonight."

Izuku nodded before he kissed her and said, "Be safe out there, Nemuri-neechan [Come back safe, Nemuri-neechan]."

Nemuri grinned at Izuku and happily hugged him in such a way that his faced was pressed against her breasts as she spoke to him, "You're real sweetheart, Izu-kun."

She was so going to have sex with him again later that night after finishing her work as a pro-heroine.

**\--End of Smutty Omake Section--**

**Author's Notes:**

Originally, I wanted to have Katsumi bear her guilt in silence for at least a few more chapters but, after rereading the previous chapter, I realised that it wasn't logically possible given her emotional breakdown during the USJ attack. Even if she could keep it a secret from the boys and some of the girls, both Eiji and Shouko were present when she had her breakdown.

Also, while Izuku may be the forgiving sort even in canon, we're also dealing with someone who has been suffering from guilt and self-loathing for months never mind Izuku's shocking return as a noumu. Make no mistake, Katsumi will not be the "top" any time soon.

As for the smutty portion of this chapter, I honestly did not think it would be a good idea to put it in the middle of what is basically an angst-fest so I decided to put it as an omake instead to reduce the "mood whiplash".

I hope that this continuation of the story is well-received.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	4. Chapter 3 (Real Chapter!)

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Noumu Life**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 3: Bakugou Katsumi**

Shouta, who was standing next to Nedzu, sighed in resignation as he spoke, "Honestly, I not surprised to see this."

During the previous night, Katsumi had joined Izuku's harem. Although nothing sexual had happened between the two former childhood friends yet, it was only a matter of when it would happen.

Standing opposite of both Shouta and Nedzu were Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina and Katsumi. Katsumi had a blush on her scowling face as she avoided eye contact with everyone else in the room which was Nedzu's office. As much as Shouta hated to admit it, he found the new brightness in Katsumi's eyes reassuring as it meant that she was on the path to recovery.

Nedzu, who had already predicted that Katsumi would either join Izuku's harem, for better or for worse, or leave U.A. High School, smiled as he asked Katsumi, "I trust that you have managed to settle at least most of your… issues with Midoriya-kun, Bakugou-kun?"

Katsumi huffed and replied, "More or less. I… haven't told my parents about it."

"Do you think they will have any problems with your current relationship with him?" asked Nedzu.

"I honestly don't fucking know," admitted Katsumi. Ever since her parents discovered the full extent of her misdeeds as Izuku's personal tormentor, there had been a rift between them and her. Granted, it was not as bad as previously when her own parents had basically disowned her but there was an undeniable wall between her and them. The divide was especially noticeable between her and her own mother, Mitsuki. Considering that Inko and Mitsuki used to be best friends until the former found out about the bullying and blamed Katsumi, as well as Mitsuki by extension, for Izuku's disappearance, it was no wonder why Katsumi's relationship with her own mother became so strained. Although there was no denying that Katsumi and her parents still loved one another as family, they might never be as close as they used to be in the past. She was therefore honestly afraid that her own parents would decide to give up on her entirely once they find out about her becoming a member of Izuku's harem.

"I recommend that you tell your parents about it as soon as possible, preferably before you do anything sexual with Izuku or the rest of his harem," said Shouta.

Katsumi blushed and yelled, "Of course I'll do that! I'm not some sex-starved whore who's desperate for a fuck!"

"If that's the case then there's nothing else to discuss," said Nedzu who then cheerfully added, "You five may return to your class to resume lessons as normal."

After the five students left, Shouta turned his attention to Nedzu and said, "You realise that the other students and even some of the teachers of this school will see this development as a reason for alarm." His frown changed into a grimace as he added, "Never mind the god-damned press."

"Perhaps, but we both know that up until recently Bakugou-kun had been set on a self-destructive path. Becoming a member of Izuku's harem without giving up on her desire to be a proper hero is arguably the best case scenario for her," replied Nedzu.

Shouta scoffed and said, "Not that I disagree with you, but try explaining that to the press."

Nedzu chuckled and said, "You leave that matter to me, Aizawa-kun. I want you to focus on helping your students, including Izuku and his harem, to become the heroes we both they they can become."

"It's your funeral," said Shouta before he left Nedzu's office to attend to his duties.

**\--A short while later, in the girls' changing room after training…--**

The girls were changing out of their hero uniforms when Shouko spoke to Katsumi, "So, you have decided to join Midoriya's harem."

"Yeah, what of it?" asked Katsumi.

"Just stating the obvious," said Shouko who then added, "If it means anything, I don't think you're the same as my old man. He would never do anything that would drastically reduce his chances of becoming the next No.1 Pro-Hero."

Surprised by Shouko's statement, Katsumi nevertheless gratefully replied, "Thanks… Icy-Hot."

"So… just for the sake of curiosity… did you and Midoriya-kun do 'that' yet?" asked Minako who waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Katsumi took three second to think and wonder what she was implying. As soon as the three second were over, she blushed and angrily yelled, "O-of course not, you fucking perverted ball of grapes!"

Surprised, Minako asked, "Seriously?"

"I saw HIS memories before I was accepted into his harem," explained Katsumi who then bitterly asked, "Why the fuck would I even think about having sex with him after that?"

Recalling Katsumi's confession, Minako felt ashamed and replied, "Good point. Sorry about that." As perverted and tactless as she was, even she understood that she had gone out of line.

"So, what did you two yesterday?" asked Eiji who then added, "You did spend an entire night with him after all."

Katsumi blushed as she looked away and mumbled something incoherent.

Kyouka, who had keen hearing, raised an eyebrow and said, "That's… more vanilla than I thought."

Realising too late that Kyouka had heard her, Katsumi glared at her and growled, "Don't you fucking dare say a thing, Ear-Jacks!"

Kyouka raised her hands and said, "I'm not saying anything."

Minako grinned smugly and asked, "Let me guess, it involves hugs and hand-holding, right?"

Mina, who had no reason to hide the truth from the rest of the girls from Class 1A, nodded and said, "Pretty much."

"Make that more hugs than hand-holding, kero," added Tsuyu who place her finger onto her lips out of habit.

"Plus a lot of apologising and crying," said Ochako.

Katsumi glared at the girls of Class 1A murderously and growled, "If you bitches breathe even a word of this to ANYONE outside this room, I'll fucking send you all into orbit!" Her blushing expression made it hard for even Minako to take her threat too seriously.

Momo sighed and said, "As much as I understand the need to socialise, I should remind you all that we're supposed to attend another class after this. We're wasting more than enough time as it is."

Katsumi clicked her tongue and said, "It's not my fault some girls can't keep their fucking noses out of my business."

Eiji grinned and placed her arm around Katsumi's shoulders and said, "Come on, don't be like that! Sure, you did a lot of unmanly things back then but at least you have a chance to make things right again!"

Eiji's statement made Katsumi think about Inko and her own parents. Katsumi then pushed Eiji away and bitterly said to her, "Not everyone thinks that way, Shitty Hair."

"Maybe so, but it also means that at least some people think that you deserve a chance. I mean, you are in Midoriya's harem now, right?" said Eiji.

Thinking about Izuku and how he stroked her hair made Katsumi blush as she avoided looking at the other girls in the eye and said, "Shitty Hair, just shut the fuck up for once." Although Katsumi was undeniably vulgar in her vocabulary, it was also clear that her words lacked any real malice.

"All right everyone, enough gossip. We need to hurry or our next teacher will lecture us about being late for lessons," said Momo. Katsumi mentally agreed with Momo if only because she wanted to avoid getting even more embarrassed by the other girls.

Left unsaid, Katsumi was thankful for the girls' willingness to accept her in spite of what she had told them the other day.

**\--Later that day…--**

School was over and Katsumi felt nervous as she sat between her parents opposite of Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina, Nemuri and Inko. Katsumi and Mitsuki's resemblance was so similar that there was no doubt that they were related. Mitsuki was also unusually young-looking due to her quirk which kept her skin young and supple in spite of her physical age. Although normally hot-headed, both Katsumi and Mitsuki avoided looking at Inko in the eye as they were both ashamed of what Katsumi had done to Izuku in the past.

Masaru, a bespectacled man with brown spiky hair and a moustache, was the first to speak as he asked, "So, to put things simply, Midoriya-kun has accepted Katsumi into his harem in spite of… what happened between them in the past, correct?"

"That's correct," said Nemuri who volunteered to speak on Izuku's behalf.

"May I know why he decided to accept her?" asked Masaru who then worriedly added, "Considering what happened between them in the past, you'll have to forgive me for expecting the worst."

Inko was about to argue that Katsumi was deserving of whatever pain she would suffer in the future when Izuku gently squeezed her hand to get her attention and shook his head. In spite of Inko's bitter feelings, she remained quiet out of respect for Izuku's decision. She had already failed as his mother once and she did not want to fail supporting him again.

"To put if briefly, Izu-kun looked through her memories and decided that she had already suffered enough," explained Nemuri. Inko huffed angrily, thus causing both Katsumi and Mitsuki to flinch, but otherwise remained silent.

Masaru sighed and replied, "As much as I hope that all is forgiven, I'm not so optimistic as to actually believe that. There has to be more to this current arrangement between Izuku and Katsumi. He may have every right to punish her as he sees fit but she's still my daughter."

"How much do you know about Izu-kun's current condition?" asked Nemuri.

"Enough to know that he was supposed to rape heroines and that Katsumi would likely be having sex with him like all the other girls in his harem," replied Masaru.

"You're afraid that he'll be abusive towards her, aren't you?" asked Nemuri.

Masaru wore a sorrowful smile as he responded, "I know that I have already failed as her father but what kind of father will I be if I allow myself to stop caring about her and her future?"

In spite of her antagonistic feelings towards Katsumi, as well as her parents by extension, Inko could not bring herself to fault Masaru for wanting what was best for Katsumi. She was a parent herself after all.

"If it makes you feel any better, Izuku has no intention of causing permanent physical, emotional or psychological harm towards her," replied Nemuri who then added, "That said, you'll have to accept the fact that he'll be having sex with her before long. A lot of it in fact."

"He can go ahead," said Mitsuki.

Surprised, everyone turned their attention towards her while Masaru asked, "Mitsuki-chan?"

Mitsuki looked down as she bitterly spoke, "After what Katsumi had done to Izuku, letting him keep her is the least we can do to make up for it." Although Katsumi was not surprised by Mistuki's statement, she was still hurt by it as Mistuki continued to speak, "Before Katsumi's quirk manifested, she and Izuku used to be close friends. They even promised to be heroes and get married one day. Then, her quirk manifested and everything went to shit because basically everyone around her obsessed about her quirk instead of making sure she was a half-decent human being." She laughed bitterly as she added, "I actually thought that she and Izuku grew apart simply because she had outgrown her previous feelings for him. I never knew what she had been doing to him until the police got involved."

In spite of her own angry emotions, Inko understood Mitsuki's statement as she herself never knew how much Katsumi had hurt Izuku until the police investigated the boy's disappearance. Granted, Izuku made sure to keep quiet about the bullying but it did not change the fact that, much like Mitsuki, Inko should have also paid more attention to her own child.

Mistuki started crying as she sobbed, "Even now, I still find it hard to believe that Katsumi had been so horrible to Inko's son for so many years. No amount of apologies or money will ever make up for what she had done to him. The fact that he's even willing to accept her as a member of his harem is already more forgiveness than what we could possibly hope for." Ever since Mistuki realised what Katsumi had done to Izuku, she became distant towards her because she could bear neither the shameful guilt of knowing that Katsumi had abused him nor the anger she felt every time she looked at Katsumi or even at her own reflection. Mitsuki's guilt and anger slowly became easier to bear over time but she was never free of them and might never be for as long as she lived.

Realising that Mitsuki was serious, Izuku turned his attention to Nemuri and mentally asked, "Should I say something to her [What can I say to her]? I've never seen her like this [She's actually giving up on Kacchan]."

Nemuri shook her head sadly and mentally replied, "I don't think there's anything you can do to make her change her mind. The best you can do is make sure that Katsumi is loved and has regular contact with her parents."

Although Izuku wished that he could do more, he knew that Katsumi's relationship with her parents, especially her mother, was strained ever since they found out she had been abusing him for years. He also knew how stubborn Mitsuki could be which meant that she would not change her mind even if he had insisted that he was willing to move on from his painful past with her daughter. As such, he stayed silent and hoped that Katsumi and her parents would be able to reconcile one day.

Realising that his wife was serious, Masaru sighed and said, "As long as Katsumi is well-cared for, both physically and emotionally, I too will accept letting her join the harem. Honestly, I can't ask for more than that."

"If it makes you feel any better, both Katsumi and Izu-kun want to move on from what they used to be in the past," said Nemuri.

"That may be so, but it does not change the fact that Katsumi had hurt him and my wife and I failed to realise it until it was too late," said Masaru who the turned his attention to Izuku and bowed to him while saying, "For all that it is worth, my wife and I are truly sorry for what Katsumi had done to you."

Izuku, who was still unable to speak, nodded in understanding as he knew that Katsumi's parents knew nothing about what she had done to him for years. As for Inko, she was still bitter about what Katsumi had done to Izuku for years but she could not bring herself to continue hating her parents with the same intensity as previously. Even she could tell that Mitsuki and Masaru truly felt guilty and remorseful.

Mitsuki placed her hand onto Katsumi's head and forced her to bow down to Izuku along with her and Masaru. Katsumi did not resist as she understood that what she had done to Izuku was wrong.

Before Mitsuki and Masaru left the premises of the school, the woman spoke to Katsumi, "This is a one-in-a-million chance to make things right. Don't fuck this up, brat."

Katsumi nodded and replied, "I know, Shitty-Hag."

**\--That night, in Izuku's room…--**

Although Katsumi knew that she would be having sex with Izuku before long, she could not help but blush as she had little to no sexual experience never mind anything related to romance. Still, in spite of her feelings of humiliation, she refused to back down from doing her part as a member of Izuku's harem. Standing behind her were Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina and Nemuri who were already getting undressed. Unlike Katsumi, they already had sex with Izuku a number of times and were thus comfortable being naked with him.

Speaking about being naked, Katsumi could not help but swallow as she saw Izuku's naked body. As much as she hated the League of Villains for what they had done to Izuku, even though she knew that she had no right to claim innocence herself, she could not help but appreciate the physique of the boy's baseline form. The baseline size of his member, which was confirmed to be over eight inches long when fully erect, honestly scared her as she was certain something that big could not possibly fit inside of her.

Used to having sex with multiple partners at once, and having the sex drive to do so, Izuku knew what to do and made four mini-clones to attend to Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina and Nemuri. The four members of the harem smiled as they accepted the miniature clones and soon started having sex with them.

Ochako lay down and tenderly stroked one clone's hair as he started having sex with her while still in his miniature form. The mini-clone felt safe and comforted as he gladly accepted her gentle embrace and the wonderful moist warmth of her accepting womanhood. She smiled contentedly as she wrapped her legs around him and allowed him to bury his face into her breasts.

Tsuyu was passionately kissing another clone who had assumed the original's baseline form (baseline-clone). Her long tongue allowed her to easily dominate the clone's own tongue but she whimpered as she could feel his hands groping her buttocks while his hot erection pressed against her belly. It did not take long for Tsuyu to give in and allow the clone to lift her up so that he could have sex with her while standing and holding onto her backside.

Mina grinned while turning around to show her exposed bottom and private part to a mini-clone. The clone quickly assumed the original's baseline form and soon started having sex with her "doggy-style". While the clone was having sex with Mina, he groped her breasts and pinched her nipples thus causing the girl to shiver in delight. She bit her lower lip as she eagerly swayed and mover her hips so that his phallus could enter more deeply.

Nemuri licked her lips eagerly as she approached one baseline-clone and started kissing him passionately. The clone quickly gave in and soon started groping her firm breasts while she groped his toned backside. She soon pinned the clone onto the floor and started having sex with him "cowgirl-style" with her arms crossed behind her head and her breasts swaying freely.

Katsumi's blush intensified as she watched the four other members having sex with Izuku's clones. Her embarrassment and discomfort grew as she felt Izuku's hand on her shoulder as he mentally asked her from behind, "Do you need a moment [Are you having second thoughts]?"

Glad for the bond which allowed her to sense his real feelings of concern, especially since it was a childish misunderstanding fuelled by over-inflated fragile pride which had caused her to become such a horrible person in the first place, Katsumi shook her head and said, "I joined this harem even after knowing that I'll be getting fucked by you, literally. I'm not going to back out like some cowardly pussy."

Understanding her need to do her part as a member of the harem, Izuku said, "Then please excuse me [Let's get started then]."

The first thing Izuku did was to hold her in his arms while fondling her breasts. Even though she was still wearing her clothes, including her sports bra, she shivered as she could feel his warm body pressing against her back and his hands on her chest. His hot erection pressed between the cheeks of her backside which caused her nether part to begin aching for stimulation. Sensing her growing desire, Izuku lowered one hand so that he could touch her between her legs. In spite of having her pants and panties on, Katsumi's legs were reduced to jelly as she could feel his fingers gently stroking her private part. She could not help but wonder, "Fuck, if he can make me feel this much even with my clothes on, what the fuck will happen to me once he takes them off?"

Izuku soon started to remove her clothes starting with her shirt and sports bra. Katsumi's heart was pounding in her chest as she knew that she was soon going to be completely naked and vulnerable regardless of her quirk. It was already confirmed through heroics training that Izuku could create secretions which not only acted as aphrodisiacs but also possess a wide range of effects including quirk nullification. This meant that Izuku could in theory disable a heroine's quirk and then start violating her. Understandably, even Shouko and Momo were terrified by the thought.

Once Katsumi's shirt was off, Izuku started to fondle her breasts directly and even started to tease her nipples. The feeling of direct skin contact caused Katsumi to shudder as the sensation of having her breasts groped was much more intense than before. It did not take long for Katsumi to start yearning for Izuku to touch her other sensitive parts directly.

Suddenly, Izuku stopped groping her breasts and let her go. Confused and a little frustrated, Katsumi was about to ask what Izuku was doing when he said, "Please turn around and lie down [I need you to lie on your back]."

Understanding what Izuku wanted to do, Katsumi did as she was told and lay on her back with her hands covering her chest. She was half-expecting Izuku to quickly take off her pants and panties when he started to stroke her toned abdomen. Surprised by the sensation, Katsumi's blush deepened as Izuku continued to stroke her belly for a while before he took off her lower garments to render her completely naked. However, instead of stimulating her vagina and clitoris immediately, Izuku chose to stroke her legs, thighs and hips instead.

Unable to bear the embarrassment, and her growing need to have sex, any longer, Katsumi yelled, "Oh, for fuck's sake! Just ram that cock of yours into my pussy and start fucking me silly already!"

Izuku, his clones, and the other fours girls of the harem, stopped to stare at the blushing blond girl who looked close to tears. Izuku then chuckled and stroked Katsumi's cheek kindly before he spread her legs apart. Resisting the instinctive urge to keep her legs together, Katsumi glared half-heartedly at Izuku and said, "I'm not going to tell you to go gently on me or any of the romantic shit. Just… don't fuck me to the point I can't attend classes tomorrow, all right?"

"Sure thing, Kacchan [Of course, Kacchan," replied Izuku. He then impaled Katsumi's maidenhood with his erection.

Due to her physical training, Katsumi did not have much of her hymen left. However, she still felt pain as what was left of her hymen was torn by the large intrusion which thankfully slipped in easily due to her "well-lubricated" state. She grit her teeth as she bore the pain until Izuku's secretions started to make her feel good. Once most of her pain was gone, Izuku started to thrust his hips.

Katsumi could feel his member going in and out of her vagina and press against her cervix every time Izuku was "balls-deep" inside of her. Her initial pain and discomfort was soon replaced by a rapidly growing desire for release. Izuku thrusts soon became frantically vigorous as he was filled with a desire to dominate her completely.

Izuku was willing to let bygones by bygones but that did not mean that he never thought about sexually dominating her. Granted, he refused to go so far as to actually hurt her let alone cause permanent harm but no one said that he could not give her so much pleasure that she would be unable to think straight until she calmed down.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, FUCK ME TO MOTHER-FUCKING OBLIVION!" yelled Katsumi as she and Izuku climaxed at the same time. His seed filled her womb which eagerly accepted it.

Katsumi's whole body convulsed and she could have sworn that Izuku had "unloaded ever drop of cum from his balls" into her. Suddenly, Izuku turned her around so that she could lie on her left side with her right leg placed over his shoulder. Her eyes widened in panic as Izuku grinned cheekily at her. Before she could say anything to stop him, he started thrusting his hips again. Unable to resist the pleasure, Katsumi quickly surrendered to it and her eyes rolled back as she could feel his seed sloshing about in her womb.

"Fuck…! I'm going to get addicted to his cock at this rate!" thought Katsumi as her mind was being overwhelmed by pleasure.

Katsumi was not the only one having more than one round of sex as the other four girls were also getting their "second dose of Dicku". Ochako and Tsuyu were passionately kissing one another while their respective baseline clones had vigorous "doggy-style" sex with them. Mina on the other hand was swaying her hips like an exotic dancer as she had "reverse cowgirl-sex" sex with her own clone. As for Nemuri, she was on her back while a clone fondled her breasts and had sex with her at the same time.

Before long, all five members of the harem climaxed together with their respective partners. After filling Katsumi with even more ejaculate, Izuku finally pulled his member out of her aching vagina and allowed his seed to overflow from it. A moment later, Katsumi and the other members of the harem started to glow as their bodies started to recover thanks to Izuku's [Sexual Healing].

Surprised by the rejuvenating feeling which also caused her near-broken mind to regain its clarity, Katsumi flexed her hands and said, "Holy shit, this stuff is more dope than I thought."

"It's also an excellent way to stay beautiful without needing expensive beauty products," said Nemuri who noticed that Katsumi's appearance had significantly improved compared to previously. The dark rings under her eyes were almost completely gone, her pale skin tone had improved, her spiky ash-blond hair had a shine which it previously lacked and even her body's muscle mass had improved as though it finally had the chance to grow properly.

"Fuck becoming more beautiful. I actually feel stronger that I've ever felt even before… that cluster-fuck when Izuku disappeared," replied Katsumi. She felt pangs of guilt as she recalled how she used to abuse Izuku for years.

Aware of her guilt, Izuku hugged her and mentally said, "I know it's hard, but we'll move on from it together [What's done can't be undone but you're not alone]."

Katsumi merely nodded and allowed herself to surrender to Izuku's embrace. To think that there was time when she truly hated the idea of being cared for by anyone just because it made her look weak. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought, "I'll never let myself be that bitch ever again."

Izuku and his harem soon went to bed to sleep.

**\--The next day…--**

Almost everyone in Class 1A stared at Katsumi whose appearance had rather drastically changed overnight. Irritated by the stares, Katsumi glared at them and asked, "What are you fuck-munchers staring at?"

"You," said Eiji who then had to say, "I mean, everyone in the girls' side knew that you had sex with Midoriya yesterday." Eiji had a blush on her face as she recalled what she had managed to overhear during the previous night.

Katsumi blushed and was about to yell at Eiji when Momo cleared her throat and added, "You were rather loud after all."

Minako grinned at Katsumi and said, "And vulgar too."

Unable to deny the truth, Katsumi sputtered before she growled through clenched teeth, "Oh, fuck you ass-holes!"

Unexpectedly, Izuku snorted as he tried to repress his laughter. Surprised, everyone turned their attention towards him. Blushing at the unexpected attention, Izuku quickly wrote on a piece of paper. He then passed the paper to Ochako who read aloud, "This is the first time I've seen Kacchan getting teased by anyone."

Feeling betrayed by Izuku, Katsumi's jaw dropped before she angrily yelled, "I-I'm not getting teased, you idiot!"

Eiji snorted in amusement and replied, "I beg to differ." Soon, everyone snickered or chuckled at Katsumi's expense.

"I hate you fuckers…!" groaned Katsumi whose words lacked any real malice or anger.

Shouta, who was outside of the classroom and had overheard everything, sighed with a small smile on his face as he knew that Class 1A would be able to move forward and become true heroes.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

Due to the Wuhan Coronavirus (COVID-19) pandemic, as well as the lock-down in my country, I am unable to work until the end of this month at least. On one hand, I can focus on my writing. On the other hand, not working equals not getting paid never mind the very real risk of getting infected.

At any rate, I hope that everyone stays safe and healthy. Please avoid going out unless necessary (such as buying essential supplies) to avoid infection and wash your hands frequently. Never forget that getting infected means that other people around you, including your family members, will be at risk of infection as well.

Also, this chapter is shorter than usual as it is part one of a two-chapter post.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	5. Chapter 4 (Check Chapter 3!)

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Noumu Life**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 4: Return to the USJ**

It had been a few days ever since Katsumi joined Izuku's harem. Understandably, Inko still did not trust Katsumi but she was more willing to tolerate her and was even considering getting in touch with Mitsuki to talk things over with her.

Speaking about trust, the boys and even the girls of Class 1A soon got used to having Izuku around whom they realised still wanted to help others in spite of his past suffering and his current status as a noumu. While becoming an actual pro-hero seemed unlikely, there was no doubt that Izuku had a heroic nature which inspired others. After all, he was willing to help Katsumi who used to be his biggest tormentor.

As significant as Katsumi's physical improvements were, her emotional and psychological improvements were even more significant as her eyes shone with a determination which was not present before. When asked about her determination, all she said was, "I'm going to be the kind of hero Izuku wanted me to be and take those fuckers who turned him into a noumu down while I'm at it."

Currently, Izuku and the rest of Class 1A were at the USJ to make up for the rescue training lesson which they had missed due to the villain attack about a week ago. Izuku was currently dressed in a special suit which was made by using his hair as a base. The skin-tight suit could not only change its size to perfect fit with his body but also allow his clones to have their own copies of the suits instead of being "born naked". As for how the Support Department of U.A. High School managed to make the suit so quickly, it involved Izuku's ability to produce a lot of hair and Momo's desire to avoid the embarrassment of seeing Izuku's naked clones during heroics training, again, even if it meant creating a lot of expensive equipment. A certain student from the support department with a rather mature build, salmon-pink dreadlocks and yellow eyes which resembled scope lenses named Hatsume Mei was practically salivating at all the tools which Momo "donated" to the department.

It should be noted that Minako was disappointed that the clones would no longer be "born naked" but she appreciated the skin-tight suit which accentuated Izuku's lean muscular frame and had "plentiful padding" around the crotch area. Not even Izuku's harem could disagree with her that the suit was "flattering".

"A lot has happened but class is class. So let's begin the rescue training!" said Thirteen, a pro-heroine dressed in a bulky spacesuit-themed hero costume.

Concerned for the pro-heroine who was badly hurt during the USJ attack, Ochako asked, "Thirteen-sensei, is it really okay for you to move around now?"

"My back hurts a little but it's nothing compared to Aizawa-senpai," replied Thirteen.

Shouta, who was still covered in bandages, grumbled, "Let's start immediately. We're wasting time."

"Aizawa-sensei, isn't All Might supposed to be helping you to teach us? Where is he, kero?" asked Tsuyu.

Shouta huffed and gruffly replied, "Who knows. Leave that buffoon out of this."

Izuku tilted his head and mentally spoke to Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina and Katsumi, "Is it just me or is something up [Did something happen between him and All Might]?"

Katsumi narrowed her eyes and mentally replied, "Probably ran out of time just like the last time." Just like the rest of the harem, she knew about Toshinori's current status and his origins before he received One For All.

"Knowing him, that's certainly possible [Well, it has happened before," agreed Izuku.

**\--A short while later…--**

The first lesson in rescue training involved three students playing different roles as "victims" who were trapped in the bottom of a deep chasm at the mountain zone and were to be rescued by four "heroes". One victim would be unconscious while the second victim would be conscious but with a broken leg and the last victim would be physically fine but very afraid. Tsuyu, Ochako and Mina were chosen to be the first three "victims" while Momo, Izuku, Shouko and Katsumi were chosen to be the rescuers. While Mina tried her best to be a "dramatically panicked" victim, Ochako acted as the victim with a broken leg and Tsuyu acted as the unconsciousness victim.

Izuku scratched his cheek and had to ask Katsumi, "This is by random selection, right [This isn't pre-arranged, right]?"

Katsumi pinched the bridge of her nose irritably and growled aloud, "No, this weird shit is by random chance and I have no fucking clue how THIS happened."

"Please save us!" yelled Mina who seemed to be having too much fun for Katsumi's liking.

Shouko sighed at the unexpected turn of events and said, "We should get started. Yaoyorozu-san, please make a pulley so that we can pull them up. We'll start with rescuing the unconscious one. Bakugou-san will go down to access the situation while the rest of us will pull…"

"Oi, stop for a fucking minute, Icy-Hot!" said Katsumi.

"What is it, Bakugou?" asked Shouko who raised her eyebrow questioningly. Much like the rest of Class 1A, she had gotten used to Katsumi's vulgar manner of speaking and knew that the blond girl had something important to say instead of mere thrash-talking.

Katsumi pointed her thumb at Izuku and replied, "Out of the three of us, only I can understand what the fuck Izuku is saying since I'm bonded to him. If I go down there, how the fuck are you two going to talk to him when something happens?" Izuku blushed while nervously pressing his fingers together.

Both Momo and Shouko blinked in surprise before Shouko sighed and conceded, "Very well, I'll go down there while the rest of us pull the victims up." She then turned her attention to Momo and asked, "Is there anything you wish to say, Yaoyorozu-san?"

Momo nodded and then approached the chasm to shout, "Please remain calm! We'll get to you right away!"

"Please do so! I've broken my leg and my friend is unconscious!" yelled Ochako.

"We're all going to die!" said Mina who was wailing in mock-despair.

Momo turned her attention to both Katsumi and Shouko and said, "The most important thing to do is to reassure the victims. There are occasions when you cannot save people who are desperate or panicking. That's why reassuring them is a vital part of rescuing them." Katsumi looked away and clicked her tongue in displeasure, mostly because she understood that she was lacking in basic social graces, to put it mildly, while Shouko nodded in understanding.

Before long, Shouko was lowered into the chasm. Following her was one of Izuku's mini-clones. Although Shouko could not communicate with the clone, she could tell the clone what to do in case anything happened.

Once they reached the bottom of the chasm, Shouko asked, "Is everyone all right?"

"My leg is broken but I'm fine otherwise," replied Ochako who then pointed at Tsuyu and said, "However, she's unconscious and needs help."

"She'll die if we do not do something to save her!" wailed Mina. Ochako snorted in amusement as she tried her best not to laugh at Mina's comically over-the-top acting.

Izuku's clone giggled in amusement while Shouko sighed and replied, "Understood."

With Izuku's ability to increase manpower by making miniature clones of himself, the rescue was completed rather quickly.

**\--Some time later at the ruins zone…--**

"Unlike the first training, there are different situations," said Thirteen who then explained, "The purpose of this training is to give a more genuine experience. The injured can be anywhere and we do not know what state they may be in. You have eight minutes to spread out and four of you will be the rescuers. The remaining seventeen must hide in whatever place they wish. Eight of those hidden victims may not speak. I will be selecting those eight students."

Mina grinned and said, "It's just like hide and seek!"

"To be precise, almost," said Thirteen who then announced, "The four students who will be the rescuers will be these four!"

As it turned out, the four rescuers were Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina and Katsumi. Katsumi's eye twitched irritably as she had to ask, "Is it just me or is someone fucking rigging the selection so that we end up being grouped together all the fucking time?"

"Is it really such a bad thing? I mean, we're all in this together after all," said Mina.

"Not if it means getting fucking excluded from working together with people outside of our fuck-group," answered Katsumi who then bitterly added, "Trust me, I know what it's like to be excluded by everyone else and it fucking sucks."

Realising that Katsumi was speaking from experience, mainly her life after Izuku was kidnapped by the League of Villains, the other three girls opted to stay silent.

**\--Two minutes later…--**

Katsumi set off on her own while Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina set off together to find their classmates. Recently, Tsuyu learnt to see body heat and her ability was a godsend as it allowed her to quickly detect nearby "victims" who were in need of rescue. As for how she had learnt the ability, it involved discussing about her quirk with Izuku who was actually rather intelligent and inquisitive in spite of becoming a noumu. He even continued with his original habit of noting down the quirks of both his classmates and various pro-heroes. Even Shouta and Nedzu found his notes impressive and wanted him to make notes of students from other classes, especially Class 1B.

Among the students the three girls had rescued were Minako, Rikidou, Mashirao and, most recently, Kyouka. Just as Ochako "rescued" Kyouka by lifting some debris with her gravity-nullifying quirk, the two girls suddenly heard someone yell, "Everyone, get down!"

Before before Ochako and Kyouka could react, a tall bespectacled boy with short dark-blue hair and exhaust pipes protruding from his calves named Iida Tenya tackled them right before an earth-shaking shock wave went over the three of them. After the shock wave had passed, Ochako groaned, "W-what in the world happened?"

"It's a villain," explained Tenya.

At that moment, an imposing muscular figure appeared. He was dressed in a black suit with spiked shoulder pads, a pair of cargo pants and a gas mask which completely concealed his face. He was also apparently carrying something with his right hand.

Both Ochako and Kyouka wore shocked expressions as they realised that the villain was actually carrying an unconscious Shouko. Soon, the other students arrived and were equally shocked that there was an actual villain in the USJ. Mashirao quickly rushed to Shouta and Thirteen to inform them about the villain but, unfortunately, the two teachers were still too injured to fight effectively. Thirteen was about to suggest that everyone flee to the exit when the villain yelled, "You won't escape from here. I'll finish you all!"

The villain stomped the ground with enough force to collapse the surrounding buildings, causing a circular area of flattened ground to be formed while everyone around him had to duck for cover. Horrified by the result of the villain's insane power, Minako had to yell, "W-what the hell?!"

"H-he's way too strong!" exclaimed a blond boy with triangular yellow eyes and small eyebrows named Kaminari Denki.

"How the hell did that guy stay hidden up until now?" asked Eiji.

"Now that the terrain is clear, no one will be able to escape!" said the villain.

Suddenly, Katsumi charged towards the villain with the help of explosive propulsion to take him down. However, the villain easily blocked her explosive attack with the palm of his hand, forcing Katsumi to back off. She glared at the villain as she growled, "Get the fuck out of here, you shit-stains! I'll keep that over-sized fucker busy while you get help!"

"You have guts to make such a decision!" yelled the villain.

Before Katsumi and the villain could act, a trio of Izuku's baseline-clones appeared from behind the him. However, the villain was prepared for an attack from behind and easily drove the clones back with a wave of his hand. Seeing her chance, Katsumi charged towards the distracted villain with the intention of taking him off guard. In spite of the distraction, the villain easily defended himself from her explosive attacks and was soon trading blows with her with just one hand. The three clones quickly recovered and charged towards the villain yet again. However, instead of attacking the villain, they ran around him and one of the clones ran towards Katsumi.

Aware of what the clone was about to do, Katsumi smirked as the clone suddenly turned into a while milky fluid which covered her body. Her body then absorbed the fluid which fortified both her body and her quirk at the cost of having her sex drive increased. Fortunately for Katsumi, she knew one way to calm down her increased sex drive and it involved "beating the crap out of an actual villain".

"W-what should we do?!" asked Minako who looked like she was about to wet herself from sheer terror.

"Isn't it obvious, kero?" asked Tsuyu who glared at the villain with determination in her eyes.

Mina stepped out of hiding and added, "We stop that villain from hurting anyone!"

"We're all going to be heroes one day!" said Ochako who clenched her fists tightly.

Suddenly three mini-clones appeared next to Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina. The three girls nodded at the three clones who then leapt onto them before turning into the same fluid which Katsumi had received earlier. While empowered by the fluid, the three girls charged towards the villain.

Noticing the three girls, the villain growled, "How brave… however!"

Suddenly, the villain swung his fist with enough force to send rocks flying towards the three girls. Undeterred by the rocks, Mina created globs of acid to melt them away while Tsuyu leapt into the air and kicked them away. Ochako continued to charge towards the villain with the intention to saving Shouko so that Katsumi and Izuku's clones would focus on attacking the villain.

Inspired by the four girls, the other students quickly took action to defeat the villain. Eiji hardened her arms so that she could cut down the remaining blocks of debris while Hitoshi ran past her with the intention of somehow brainwashing the villain. Sero Hanta, a boy with black hair, almond-shaped eyes, straight teeth and rounded elbows that dispensed tape shot some tape at the villain to restrain him. Once restrained, one of the two clones quickly pried Shouko away from the villain's grasp while the other clone got onto the villain's shoulder and did a double-fisted slam onto his head. Realising that Shouko had been rescued, both Ochako and Katsumi backed away.

With Shouko safely taken away and the villain stunned, Momo shot a large net from a canon. The clone was caught together with the villain but everyone in Class 1A knew that Izuku's clones were expendable assets similar to the clones of a certain pro-hero named Ectoplasm. Besides, the clone was still attacking the villain even while caught inside the net with him.

Just as the students of Class 1A felt like they had the upper hand, the villain suddenly tore himself free of his restraints. The force of his movements were so strong that everyone was knocked back by it, including the clone on his shoulders.

Suddenly, both Katsumi and one of Izuku's clones tried to attack the villain. Easily blocking the two attacks, the villain bragged, "Not bad, but you brats will never defeat me at this rate!"

Unexpectedly, Katsumi smirked and said, "Who said that's all we got, you fucking shit-head?"

Suddenly, the clone revealed himself to be the actual boy as he grew to a size comparable to that of the villain and grabbed onto the villain's right arm. Shocked by the unexpected turn of events, the villain tried to swing his restrained arm to throw Izuku off but the boy was barely able to hold onto it thanks to his increased mass and strength. Unable to pull his arm away from the boy's vice-like grip, the villain was about to attack him with his left fist when Katsumi suddenly hit him in the face with an explosion. The explosion caused the mask to break apart thus revealing the face of…

"All Might?" uttered Katsumi whose eyes widened in surprise.

Grinning in spite of the situation, the villain who was actually Toshinori in disguise yelled, "Yes, I am here!" Shocked by the reveal, Izuku dumbly let go of the pro-hero who laughed cheerfully while explaining, "Sorry about that! I wanted to make a surprise in which a villain arrived in the end." Shouta and Thirteen, who both knew about Toshinori's plan, sighed in exasperation as the pro-hero's antics.

Katsumi's eye twitched in annoyance as she growled at Toshinori, "Give me one fucking-good reason why we shouldn't beat the shit out of you for pulling off this stunt!"

"That's right!" said Ochako who was pouting angrily as she added, "Someone could have been hurt because of this!"

"Not to mention that your time limit is already short enough as it is, kero," said Tsuyu who was glaring at Toshinori as though he was a misbehaving boy.

"You went overboard, you big idiot!" yelled Mina.

Realising that the students were about to pummel him, Toshinori reverted back to his skeletal true form and raised his hands to placate them, "Now, now, hold one a minute. I didn't set up this scenario for the sake of my own amusement, you know!"

"It fucking better not!" growled Katsumi.

"Then please explain why you decided to have such a class event even if it meant weakening yourself further, All Might," said Momo.

Smiling in spite of the students' understandable ire, Toshinori explained, "I did this to remind everyone that heroes always face danger. It may seem obvious, especially given recent events, but truly understanding that fact is something else entirely. Don't forget, there is a chance that the League of Villains may seek to reclaim Midoriya-shounen or even target the girls in his harem."

Unable to deny the logic in Toshinori's statement, many of the students were unable to stay angry with him. However, Katsumi had one other person to be angry with and glared at Shouko who was obviously fine and said, "You were in on this whole fucking surprise, weren't you?"

Shouko nodded and replied, "Sorry about that."

Well aware that Shouko was merely acting on Toshinori's behalf, Katsumi ran her left hand through her hair irritably and said, "Ah, fucking forget it!"

"With that said, someone could have been badly hurt if this whole event was handled badly!" said Tenya.

Eiji nodded and said, "That's right, what if one of us got trapped or worse in one of those buildings you knocked down earlier?"

"And don't even get us started on getting more traumatised than before!" said Shinou who was glaring at Toshinori in a way which reminded the pro-hero of Shouta.

While Toshinori was getting criticised by his own students, Izuku chuckled and thought, "Well, at least it's a surprise and not a real villain attack [I'm glad that this is just a harmless school activity in the end]."

**\--Later that day, in Dorm 1A…--**

"Seriously, as much as I respect All Might as a hero, he's more of an idiot than I realised!" yelled Katsumi.

"I think we all can agree on that, kero," said Tsuyu.

Nemuri chuckled and said, "To be fair, he's still very new as a teacher and his intentions are good in spite of its less than well-planned execution."

"Doesn't change the fact that he made us think we got attacked but villains again," said Mina who pouted angrily.

"Seriously, I need a good fuck to calm the fuck down," said Katsumi.

"Speaking about that, where's Zu-kun?" asked Ochako.

"Now that you mentioned about it, he should be back here by now," said Nemuri. A short while ago, Izuku went out to get something from the kitchen.

"You think we should check on him?" asked Ochako.

"Yeah, we probably should," said Mina.

The five members of Izuku's harem soon went to the common area to find Izuku.

**\--A short while later…--**

"Well, that's unexpected, kero," said Tsuyu. The rest of the harem, including Katsumi, nodded in agreement with her.

As it turned out, Izuku was one his way to the kitchen to grab a snack when he saw Denki playing a fighting video game with Hanta. Keenly interested, as he had never played video games before, Izuku approached the two boys and motioned with his hands if he could play with them. The two boys were surprised by Izuku's request but decided to humour him.

At first, Hanta and Denki easily defeated Izuku who was understandably unused to playing video games. However, after just four matches, Izuku's ability to play his character improved to the point that neither Hanta no Denki could defeat him even with their best characters. Both Hanta and Denki were comically frustrated as they tried to defeat Izuku in their latest matches but still lost. The three boys' antics soon drew the attention of both Izuku's harem and the rest of Class 1A.

Rikidou, who was skilled in making sweets which even Katsumi had to admit were delicious, decided to make some snacks for the others after watching Izuku play video games with Hanta and Denki. A slim blond boy with a feminine face and bright indigo eyes named Aoyama Yuuga volunteered to help out by taking out some cheese for the others to eat.

A boy with a crow-like head and thin red eyes named Tokoyami Fumikage was contented to simply observe the boys play their game but his sentient quirk which had the head of a bird, Dark Shadow, kept badgering him to let it play until he gave in. Before long, he and his quirk started to play with Izuku, Denki and Hanta. Unlike Fumikage, Eiji and Tooru were all too happy to join in to play as soon as they saw them playing.

A quiet boy with a tall muscular build, a rock-like head and a square jaw named Kouda Kouji shyly approached the group to watch them play the video game while petting his pet rabbit, Yuwai-chan. Much like Kouji, Hitoshi and a tall muscular boy with pale-grey hair, six arms which were attached to one another by a web of skin and a slightly elongated face covered in a blue mask named Shouji Mezou were contented to watch the others play the game while munching on snacks.

Normally, Tenya would lecture the boys about playing video games instead of studying but decided against it after seeing Izuku smiling while having fun with the others. In spite of his strict by-the-rules nature, even he knew that Izuku deserved to have a chance to socialise with other people. So, he instead reminded the boys that they should stop playing at ten o'clock so that everyone would be well-rested for the following day.

Momo, who was looking for something to snack on, decided to relax with the others while eating some snacks. Kyouka, who was following Momo at the time, decided to hang out with the rest of her classmates and even play with Izuku who was quickly proving himself to be a surprisingly skilled player.

Minako, who was in the common room to leer at the boys, decided to join the group so that she could sit next to Izuku while playing video games with him. Although her intentions were undeniably impure, she was surprisingly content to sit beside him. Make no mistake, she wanted to have sex with him but between his painful past and his pure-hearted nature in spite of what had had become, Minako decided to take things easy until after the sports festival at least. Besides, Izuku was surprisingly comfortable to lean against.

Shouko, who preferred to be by herself, met Izuku's harem along the way back and told them about the situation before returning back to her own room to continue studying after eating some soba as a snack. In truth, she was tempted to stay in the common room to eat Rikidou's snacks but she decided to prioritise her studies and getting enough rest to continue training for the sports festival. Besides, she did not want to risk having Izuku or his harem involved in her problems with her own father.

Smiling in spite of the fact that Izuku was unlikely to be interested in sex for a while, Ochako said, "So, who wants to play a few video games?"

Mina grinned happily as she ran forward and said, "Count me in!"

Nemuri giggled while sauntering towards the couches and said, "Well, one's never too young to have a bit of wholesome social fun."

Katsumi huffed in mock irritation as she grumbled, "Might as well as show those shit-stains how the game is played." She could not help but recall a time when she used to have fun playing with Izuku before her quirk manifested. The memory made her smile bitterly as she was once again reminded how lucky she truly was to have a chance to somehow atone for what she had done to him in the past.

Before long, everyone played video games until it was eleven o'clock at night. Needless to say, Shouta was less than amused by it and threatened them to either go to bed or be forced to clean the school toilets for a whole week. Not even Nemuri was spared from the threat.

Shouta was actually tempted to give a worse punishment but Izuku's ashamed expression made him reconsider his decision as it reminded him too much of an abused puppy or kitten. He sighed irritably as he grumbled, "I swear, that kid is going to cause an uproar during the sports festival. I just bloody know it!"

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

Before anyone asks, the students of Class 1A already know about Toshinori's true form as he revealed it to them back in Chapter 1. However, only Izuku and his harem know about One For All.

Also, please take note that the #WeSupportYouHorikoshi response/rant has been replaced with the actual Chapter 3 of this story. Please check it out and review.

Due to the announcement system of both Archive of Our Own and Fanfiction Dot Net which do not consider chapter updates/changes as legitimate story updates, I will be posting two chapters of Izuku's Pet Noumu after this.

Yes, both chapters are shorter than usual and this chapter lacks smut but a bit of wholesome bonding never hurts anyone. Also, I found it fitting that the USJ chapter is separated from the smut chapter for some reason.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	6. Chapter 5

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Noumu Life**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 5: Sports Festival Part 1**

It was the day of the U.A. Sports Festival. People from all over Japan, including a number of notable pro-heroes such as Mount Lady, Death Arms and Kamui Woods, had gathered to watch the first years' performances, especially the infamous Class 1A. Needless to say, excitement and expectation filled the air.

In the waiting room for Class 1A, Shouko confronted Katsumi, "Bakugou."

Rising an eyebrow, Katsuki asked, "What the fuck is it, Icy-Hot?"

"That shitty old man of mine will be here," explained Shouko.

Recalling what she had heard from Shouko, Katsumi said, "You're planning to win this match with just your ice, aren't you?"

Shouko nodded and said, "In terms of abilities, I believe that we're almost equal to one another. However, I have no intention of losing to you."

Katsumi snorted and said, "Unless you start using both your fire and your ice, we'll never be equal in terms of abilities, you dumb-ass."

"And why is that so?" asked Shouko whose eyes were narrowed.

Katsumi sighed and said, "Look, I get that you don't want to be like your shit-fucker of an old man. Really, I do. I can't even look back at my past self and not want to fucking punch myself in the fucking face." She then looked at Shouko in the eyes and said, "But there's not wanting to become a shitty ass-hole and there's being fucking stupid. I mean, I don't want to be the bitch I used to be and yet I'm still using my fucking explosions. The only difference is that I now know better than to use it on people who mean no harm to me." Shouko's eyes widened as she realised that Katsumi had a point as the latter crossed her arms over her chest and said, "So what's your fucking excuse?"

Unable to say anything, Shouko averted her eyes. Instead, she decided to leave the room to think by herself outside.

A tense moment of silence passed before Eiji said, "Katsumi-anego, that's… kind of harsh you know."

I know, Shitty Hair," said Katsumi who then added, "But if she doesn't want to use her fire side, she might as well as quit being a hero before she gets someone killed because of it." Mentally, she added, "Just like how I was prepared to quit being a hero and never use my fucking quirk ever again."

Sensing Katsumi's melancholy, Mina patted her back and said, "Hey, let's not get too worked up about it. I mean, we're here to show everyone that we can still be pro-heroes even after everything we've been through and done, right?" Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu, Eiji and Tooru nodded in agreement with her.

Katsumi snorted and said with a smirk, "Yeah, and I know just the thing to say about our fucked up situation."

Momo sighed and said, "Somehow, that does not reassure me in the slightest." The majority of the class nodded in agreement with her.

**\--A short while later…--**

A man with long blond hair that was spiked upwards, a small moustache and rectangular greenish-yellow eyes named Yamada Hizashi loudly announced, "Pay attention, spectators! Gather around, mass media! This year's high school event that you all love, the U.A. Sports Festival, is about the begin! Are you ready?!"

As the spectators cheered loudly in response, Hizashi, who was also known as the pro-hero, Present Mic, announced, "It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage!" Shouta, who was seated next to Hizashi as a co-commentator, sighed in resigned aggravation towards his overly loud and passionate fellow pro-hero and teacher at U.A. High School who always wore his orange-tinted shades. Inko was seated with the teachers of the school and fidgeted nervously as her son was taking part in the event in spite of his status as a noumu.

"The U.A. Sports Festival is an event where fledgling heroes step forward to prove their worth to the world!" said Hizashi who then asked, "Of course, you're all here to see them, right? The miraculous new stars who overcame that villain attack at the USJ with their hearts of steel and willingness to sacrifice themselves, the hero course class, Class 1A!"

As Hizashi made his announcement, Class 1A entered the field. In spite of his determination, Ochako felt nervous as she had to say, "There's… sure a lot of people here."

Izuku nodded in agreement with her and decided to hold her hand. Surprised by the gesture, Ochako looked at him who smiled shyly in an attempt to assure her. Smiling in return and appreciating the unspoken gesture, Ochako squeezed her hand lightly to let him know that she was fine. Mina grinned at the two before she cheerfully pushed them forward to make them "get a move on".

It should be noted that Izuku was wearing his "hero suit" so that he could use his quirk without ruining his clothes or creating naked clones. Every teacher and sponsor agreed that they did not need Izuku or his clones running about naked during the sports festival. The last thing they wanted was a repeat of a student going "pant-less" like what had happened to a certain third year student with a tall muscular body, a simple-looking face with blue oval-shaped eyes and blond hair with a cowlick named Tougata Mirio during a previous sports festival.

"Will we be able to perform at our best while being watched by so many people?" wondered Tenya who then concluded, "Then again, this can be considered as a part of training to be a pro-hero."

"Present Mic sure is going overboard with the praise," said Eiji who then admitted, "I'm actually getting a little nervous." He then asked Katsumi, "What about you, Katsumi-anego?" Katsumi did not reply but instead continued stepping forward with two goals in mind. Eiji noticed her silently resolute march and turned her attention to Izuku, Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu who collectively shook their heads. Realising that the four either did not know either, which even Eiji realised was unlikely, or they knew what Katsumi was planning to do and wanted to stay quiet about it out of respect, she decided to stay quiet herself and see what Katsumi would do next.

While Izuku and his classmates made their appearance, Hizashi announced, "They haven't gotten as much airtime, but they're also full of talent! The hero course class, Class 1B!" The students of Class 1B entered the field from a separate entrance. Hizashi then proceeded to introduce the general studies course classes, Classes 1C, 1D and 1E, the support course classes, Classes 1F, 1G and 1H and the business course classes, Classes 1I, 1J and 1K.

Once all the first-year classes had gathered in the field, Nemuri, who was standing on a stage, cracked her flogger-style whip and said, "It's time for the players' pledge. Representing the students is Bakugou Katsumi who has scored the highest points in the entrance exams.

In spite of her air of confidence, Katsumi was in truth fearfully nervous. She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Izuku smiling at her. Her wavering resolve was reinforced by his kind gesture and she stepped forward to make her "pledge".

Soon, she stood on the stage next to Nemuri. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, including her trembling hands, Katsumi said…

**\--Start of Katsumi's "pledge"…--**

_My name is Bakugou Katsumi._

_Unless you have lived under a fucking rock up until recently, you all should know what the fuck happened to my classmates and I during the villain attack at the USJ weeks ago so I'm not going to bore you all with that cluster-fuck of a story. Instead I want you all to listen to an even more fucked up story that happened way before that villain attack._

_Before I got my quirk, I used to have a friend named Midoriya Izuku. Yes, the same Midoriya Izuku whom the League of Villains had turned into a noumu meant to rape heroines. The same boy whom everyone thought was fucking useless because he was diagnosed as quirkless. Hell, even those fuckers from the League of Villains thought he was quirkless before they started turning him into a noumu._

_Anyway, when I got my quirk, everyone thought that I was fucking awesome and that I was going to be the next top hero like All Might. Unlike myself, Izuku got diagnosed as quirkless and everyone thought that he would be a lame nobody who would never achieve anything in his life let alone be a hero. The fucked up thing was, I agreed with them even though I was supposed to be his friend._

_I can still remember that day when Izuku, who was supposed to be the uselessly powerless one, wanted to help me after I had a fall. A half-fucking-decent person would assure him that he was fine or even thank him for his help. Instead, I got angry with him because I thought that he was looking down on me even though everyone else thought I was fucking awesome and started a fucked up campaign of bullying which lasted for a fucking decade. I have done horrible things to him that would make you all think that I wanted to be a fucking villain instead of a hero. Even worse, everyone who knew about the bullying either did not give a fuck about the "quirkless loser" or were cock-suckers who cared more about making sure that I become a famous pro-heroine instead of helping the boy whose only fault was having a dream in spite of being powerless. The ones who actually cared about him, including his mother and my own parents, were kept in the dark about it until Izuku went missing due to being kidnapped by the villains._

_Speaking of Izuku going missing, did you know that all of my former "friends" and "supporters" put all the blame on me even though they had either done nothing to stop the bullying or even took part in it. Don't get me wrong, I was the heartless bitch who was was Izuku's biggest tormentor for ten fucking years but none of those ass-holes ever thought about helping him or stopping me even though they either wanted to be heroes or be associated with heroes._

_It took a god-damned police investigation, myself getting back-stabbed by basically everyone in my middle school, which is Aldera Junior High in case any you plan to send your kids to middle school next year, and nights of sleepless nightmares for me to realise that I was basically abusing the only real friend I had and replaced him for a whole bunch of fucking "extras" who only wanted to be "friends" with a "top pro-heroine"._

_Now, in case you all want to tell me to quit trying to be a hero and get the fuck out of U.A. High School, you better get in line because Izuku's mother, who's one of the few people who has never stopped loving him even after he was diagnosed as quirkless and then became a noumu, has every god-damned right to be first in fucking line. As for why I even fucking bothered to try becoming a pro-heroine after that point, it was mostly to find Izuku and somehow atone for all the fucked up shit I had done to him for ten fucking years._

_The rest, as they fucking say, is history._

_So the next time any of you fucking shit-heads EVEN think about how Uraraka Ochako, Asui Tsuyu and Ashido Mina were cock-hungry sluts for letting Midoriya Izuku have his way with them, think about how fucked up his life was because of me and all the other ass-holes he has met in his life including the villains who turned him into a noumu and then gave him enough aphrodisiacs to kill someone. Think about how it must be like to look into his mind and see all the fucked up shit he had to go through from HIS point of view._

_Before I end this fucking "pledge", I have a few choice pieces of advice to everyone._

_To everyone who thinks that only quirks hold any meaning or value in life, do us all a god-damned favour and take that bull-shit straight out of your fucked-up ass-holes and shove them down your own cock-sucking throats until you fucking choke! It is ass-holes like you who made me think that I could be a hero even though I was Izuku's "personal villain" for a fucking decade and made my life so fucking screwed up in the end that becoming one of Izuku's "sex slaves" is actually a fucking step UP for me! Who knows what other fucked up shit is happing right now because of people like YOU!_

_To everyone who has the so-called wrong kinds of quirks and the quirkless, do yourselves a favour and do something fucking productive with your lives! Be a hero, a policeman, a doctor, a teacher that actually does his fucking job properly or whatever! This world has worthless ass-holes who will never believe in you no matter what you do or achieve in life so the least you can do is be the best you can be for yourselves and the people who care about you while giving those ass-holes who won't ever care about you zero fucks!_

_To everyone who wants to help others, don't ever stop trying but never forget that some people are just not fucking worth it. Even now I still don't know how the fuck Izuku could still care about me even after everything I had done to him._

_To everyone who has people who genuinely care about you, don't ever make the same fucking mistakes that I have made and take them for granted or worse. If I had gone back in time and had to choose between just having Izuku as my only real friend or all those fuckers who never truly cared about me, I would have chosen the former in a heartbeat. Abusing him for years was the biggest mistake of my whole fucking life even though I never realised it until it was too late to do anything to help him before he became a noumu_

_As for everyone who thinks that Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina and I do not deserve to be heroes because of all the fucked up shit that has happened to us or we have done, all I can say is, "Fucking watch us."_

**\--End of the Pledge…--**

The entire stadium was silent after Katsumi made her "pledge" and left the stage with tears streaming down her face. Not even the students from other classes or pro-heroes who were looking down on Class 1A knew what to think or say about Katsumi's shocking statements about her own past. Nemuri, who had already known what Katsumi wanted to say, wore a sad smile as she knew that Katsumi was trying her best to become a better person so that she could be see herself as worthy of being more than just a horrible person.

Katsumi noticed Izuku's concerned expression and quickly turned around while saying, "Don't even fucking think about comforting a heartless bitch like me. That kind of heartfelt mushy shit can wait until after this is over." She then added, "If you hug me now… I'll fucking break and cry like a bitch who actually has a heart."

Realising that Katsumi had a point, Izuku nodded in understanding and mentally said, "I understand, Kacchan [Let's show everyone what we can do, Kacchan]."

**\--Meanwhile, in a certain hideout…--**

Tomoko frowned as she scratched her neck and said, "This is unexpected."

"Indeed," agreed All For One who then added, "I never expected that girl to actually admit her sins in a publicised event for everyone to hear."

"Do you think her words will cause any complications?" asked Tomoko.

"Probably," said All For One who then thought, "Especially if her words somehow inspire people to actually do what is right for a change."

**\--Elsewhere, in Hosu…--**

A certain intimidating muscular man with a distinct hunch, a triangular face which had its nose removed and a long tongue name Akaguro Chizome watched the sports festival with interest. Known as the notorious hero-killer, Stain, Chizome smirked as he thought, "For that girl to actually admit her faults in the open like that, she's certainly more interesting than most fakes."

Intrigued by Katsumi and the other four people whom she had mentioned, Chizome decided to stop his crusade to purge "fake heroes" such as Ingenium for the moment so that he could watch the first-year stage of the sports festival.

**\--Back at the sports festival stadium…--**

Nemuri cracked her whip and announced, "All right, enough delays! Let's get started with our first event! Also known as the preliminaries, only a few contenders will be able to make it to the next event! This year's preliminaries is… this!"

The screen behind Nemuri displayed an obstacle race as the preliminary event. Nemuri then explained the event for both the students and the spectators, "It's a race between all eleven first-year classes! It is nearly four kilometres long and goes around the stadium. As long as the students stay within the course, they're all free to do anything!" A large door which led to the obstacle race course opened as Nemuri continued to speak, "So let's get right into it! On your mark…"

Everyone who wanted to win the race became tense as they waited for it to start.

"Get set…" said Nemuri who then cracked her whip and yelled, "GO!"

It was at that moment when everyone quickly realised why people should not have underestimated Class 1A, especially Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina and Katsumi.

Shouko quickly froze the ground, thus immobilising the majority of the other contenders in place. However, her classmates were able to avoid the ice and kept going forward. Katsumi used her explosions to fly over the ice and the rest of the competition. Tsuyu on the other hand easily leapt over the competition thanks to her frog-like abilities which included the ability to jump far and to cling onto walls. Ochako barely avoided the freezing ground by letting herself float above the ice while Mina quickly melted the ice and used her secreted acid to quickly slide forward. Izuku surprised everyone by actually shrinking in size so that he could quickly run through the densely-packed crowd. Once Izuku was able to get through the crowd, he grew back to his original size and ran ahead at an even faster pace.

Before long, Izuku, Katsumi and Shouko reached the first obstacle of the race known as the 'Robo Inferno'. Katsumi smirked as she recognised the robots from the entrance exams into U.A. High School, including building sized 'zero-pointers', and was about fly above them when Shouko froze one of them and ran between its legs.

Seeing their chance, some of the contenders tried to follow Shouko's lead. However, she yelled in warning, "I don't recommend following me! I froze it while its was unbalanced. It'll fall over!"

As Shouko had warned, the frozen zero-pointed fell forward and was about to crash onto the ground. While the other contestants tried to stay away, Izuku suddenly ran forward and grew in size until he was easily as large as All Might and tried to hold it up as it crashed onto the ground.

"Izuku/Zu-kun/Izu-chan/Midori!" yelled Katsumi, Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina who feared that Izuku had hurt himself.

When the dust settled, everyone realised that Izuku wasn't trying to clear a path for himself but was in fact trying to protect two students, Eiji and a boy from Class 1B with messy grey hair, black eyes, tan eyebrows and sharp teeth named Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, from getting crushed by the falling robot.

"Holy heck! Midoriya has just put his own life on the line to protect the other contenders! Noumu or not, he's certainly hero material!" yelled Hizashi.

Eiji and Tetsutetsu looked at Izuku and shared one common thought, "Manly!" They then saw one another and realised that they had similar quirks as Eiji could harden her skin while Tetsutetsu could change his skin into steel. They pointed at one another and comically yelled in unison, "Holy crap, you're like me in the opposite gender!"

Even Hizashi had to comment with a deadpan expression on his face, "I know that we have done background checks on them but are those two really not related somehow?"

"As far as I currently know, no," said Shouta who had an equally deadpan expression on his face.

Izuku chuckled at their reaction before he threw a large piece of the fallen robot aside. He then continued running forward while punching aside any smaller robot or debris that got in his way. With his enhanced strength and durability, he was able to quickly clear the first obstacle. He was not the only one who managed to clear it quickly as most of his classmates managed to do the same. Before long, Izuku and most of his classmates reached the second obstacle which was a canyon which had to be trekked by walking on ropes.

"If you fall, you're out! If you don't want to fall, be ready to crawl! It's 'The Fall'!" announced Hizashi.

Smiling in spite of the obstacle, Izuku transformed into a leaner and taller form so that he could leap from one rock formation to the next without needing to use the ropes. He, along with Katsumi, soon caught up with Shouko who had been ahead of them but was slowed down by the third obstacle which was a mine field.

"It seems that the top three have now reached the final obstacle of the race, the Mine Field! It is set up so that you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully so you will have to make use of your eyes and legs!" announced Hizashi who had a smirk on his face as he added, "By the way, those land minds are for games so they are not that powerful but they are still loud and flashy enough to make anyone wet their pants!"

Shouta rolled his eyes and argued, "That entirely depends on the person triggering the mines."

While Shouko and Katsumi tried to trespass the mine field while slowing one another down, Izuku thought of an idea. First, he leapt into the air and shrank while growing "plates" of leathery skin and cartilage over certain parts of his own body. He then rolled himself up into a ball with the toughened plates of skin forming a protective outer layer to absorb the explosions. As he landed onto a mine, he was not only able to withstand the explosion without injuring himself but was even able to take advantage of the explosive force to propel himself further ahead until he got ahead of both Katsumi and Shouko.

Both Shouko and Katsumi stared at the "literal human ball" which somehow managed to get ahead of them by rolling onto mines to launch itself forward. Unwilling to lose, both Katsumi and Shouko tried to catch up to it. Katsumi gritted her teeth as she propelled herself with the help of her explosions while Shouko made a pathway of ice for her to safely traverse on. In spite of their efforts, Izuku was able to not only clear the mine field but even charge forward to win the first place in the race.

Not surprisingly, quite a few people were not happy with the fact that the infamous "violator noumu" won the first place followed by Shouko who won second place and Katsumi who won third place. Shouko knew that Izuku was a noumu who had more than one quirk but she did not expect him to be so versatile with his multiple abilities. Katsumi had a better idea of Izuku's many abilities so she was not as surprised. That said, even Katsumi did not expect Izuku to use the mines to his own advantage. Although frustrated by the fact that she got third place, especially because she lost to Shouko who was still only using the ice half of her quirk, Katsumi smirked as she knew that Izuku had proven himself to everyone that he was more than just a "huge cock on legs".

Before long, the other contestants crossed the finish line…

**\--Some time later…--**

Under normal circumstances, only the top forty-two contestants would be able to proceed to the second event. However, with Izuku's inclusion in the sports festival, it was agreed that the number of people would be increased to forty-three.

For the sake of simplifying a list of the top forty-three students who had passed the finish line, the writer of this story only listed the top ten students from first to tenth: Izuku, Shouko, Katsumi, a girl from Class 1B with squinted dark-green eyes that had long lower eyelashes and green thorn-covered vines in place of hair named Shiozaki Ibara, a pale-skinned boy from Class 1B with angular eyes, spiked beige hair, a flat nose, small eyebrows and a lipless mouth with exposed teeth named Honenuki Juuzou, Tenya, Fumikage, Hanta, Eiji and Tetsutetsu.

Yes, the writer knows that the the top ten pretty much follows the "canon list".

Besides the forty-one students from Class 1B and Class 1A, there were two other students who managed to be in the top forty-three. One of then was Hatsume Mei while the other student was a girl from the general course with red eyes, tan skin, abundant spiky black hair and a tall athletic build named Nikaido Wankuro. Wankuro wore a toothy grin as she was fortieth in place in spite of the fact that her quirk, [Indomitable Spirit, only improved her drive to keep striving for victory in spite of being otherwise quirkless.

As for Hitoshi, he was able to get thirty-first in place in spite of the fact that he had used his brainwashing quirk sparingly to get through the obstacles without letting too many people learn about it. He was also was very glad that he had taken the initiative to undergo intense physical training even before he took part in the entrance exams to improve his chances of joining the hero course.

On a side note, the last three students to make up the forty-three contestants were a short boy from Class 1B who had a speech bubble for a head named Fukidashi Manga, Mei and Yuuga.

"As stated before, the top forty-three will proceed to the next event. For those who did not make it, don't worry. We've prepared other chances for you all to shine," said Nemuri who licked her lips before she said further, "The real competition begins next! It's time for you to give it your all!"

The second event which was displayed on the screen was a cavalry battle. Nemuri smiled as she explained the rules of the game, "Participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It's basically the same as a normal cavalry battle but the one thing that makes if different is that each person has been assigned a point of value based on the results of the last game."

"A point-based system like the entrance exams, huh?" said Rikidou.

"In other words, each team is worth different points depending on who's on the team," said Ochako.

Mina, who initially did not understand the point system of the game, smiled at Ochako and exclaimed, "I see!"

Annoyed, Nemuri cracked her whip and irritably yelled, "You brats sure are chatty even even though I'm talking!" After she calmed down, she continued to explain, "That said, Uraraka Ochako is correct about each team being worth different points based on who's on the team. Also, the points assigned go up by five starting from the bottom who only has five points. This means that the 43rdwill have five points while the 42ndwill have ten points and so forth. However, while the second will have 210 points, the first will have… ten million points!"

A moment of silence passed before Izuku started gaping comically while thinking, "T-ten million [T-ten million]!?"

"So, the noumu-boy has ten million points," said Wankuro as she focused her attention towards Izuku.

"In other words, anyone who can take down his team…" said Mei.

"-will stand at the top no matter what place you're in!" said almost everyone around Izuku.

"That's right," confirmed Nemuri who then added, "It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

In spite of the pressure that came with having ten million points, Izuku stood his ground and resisted the urge to run away. He was given a chance to prove to the world that even a perverse monster who used to be a worthless nobody like himself could be a hero and he would be damned before letting himself give up without trying his best.

"Now then, I will explain the rules of the cavalry battle," said Nemuri who then explained, "The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total points of its individual members. The riders will wear headbands with the total points of their respective teams on their foreheads. Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until the time runs out while trying to hold onto as many points as they can. Stolen points must be worn from the neck up. The more you steal, the harder it will be to manage them! The most important thing though is that even if your headband gets stolen or if your team falls, you're not out! While this game is a cruel fight were you can use your quirks, it's still a cavalry battle. This means that you will get a red card for attacks that make people fall on purpose and will be removed immediately!"

Katsumi clicked her tongue in distaste as she realised that she could not simply knock everyone else down.

"You all have fifteen minutes to form your teams. Start!" announced Nemuri.

**\--Fifteen minutes later…--**

"Well, this is unexpected [I never thought this would happen," thought Izuku.

Izuku had expected himself to be teamed up with at least some of the girls from his harem. Instead, they decided to form their own team so that they could prove to the world that they were more than just "his girls" by beating him in the second event. Besides, a team could only have four members at most and it was not as though Izuku had not been able to get along with his other classmates from Class 1A. Although Izuku was disappointed that he could not team up with them, he could understand their reasoning. He also appreciated the fact that the four girls had promised to "make up" to him after the sports festival was over.

Even more surprising, Izuku's three team mates included two girls from different classes, Mei and Wankuro. Mei wanted to join his team so that she could show off her inventions, which she termed as her "babies", to the spectators and she was sure that being in Izuku's team would allow her to get their attention. Since Izuku was familiar with her as she was one of the people responsible for making his current suit, he had no reason to refuse her help. As for Wankuro, the girl originally wanted to prove that she was worthy of being a hero in spite of being basically quirkless by joining another team to take Izuku's points. However, after seeing Izuku getting "rejected" by his harem who wanted to form a team of their own for their own reasons, Wankuro decided to join his team instead. Besides, Izuku used to be basically quirkless just like her before he became a noumu so she could sympathise with him. The third member of Izuku's team, Minako, simply wanted to be in Izuku's team for the sake of "getting to know him better". Izuku was many things but even he could tell that Minako had less than pure intentions. Her attempt to be innocent yet flirty was too obvious for even him to miss it. Still, he felt that her quirk was useful and he considered her as a friend of sorts as she was not put off by his nature as a noumu.

As a result, Izuku was a part of 'Team Minako' with Minako as the rider while Wankuro took the front position, Izuku took the rear-right position and Mei took the rear-left position.

Katsumi, Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina on the other hand formed 'Team Katsumi' with Katsumi as the rider while Tsuyu took the front position, Ochako took the rear-right position and Mina took the rear-left position.

Shouko's team comprised of herself, Momo, Tenya and Denki. Shouko was the rider while Tenya took the front position, Momo took the rear-right position and Denki took the rear-left position.

Tooru's team comprised of herself, Kyouka, Mashirao and Yuuga. Much to their embarrassment, Tooru, who was the "invisible rider", took off her shirt and bra so that she only had her headband from the waist up. Yuuga took the front position while Mashirao took the rear-right position and Kyouka took the rear-left position.

Hanta's team comprised of himself, Eiji, Fumikage and Mezou. Hanta was the rider while Eiji took the front position, Fumikage took the rear-right position and Mezou took the rear-left position.

Shinsou's team comprised of himself, Rikidou and Kouji. Shinsou was the rider while Rikidou took the front position and Kouji took the rear position.

Rin Hiryuu, a boy from Class 1B with black hair tied into a low braid and reptilian eyes with small irises teamed up with a beastly-looking boy with shaggy brown hair and a large lower jaw with two of his lower canines jutting out named Shishida Juurouta. Hiryuu was the rider while Juurouta was on all fours.

A girl with a round face, a short equine muzzle, thick wavy blond hair, large round Prussian-blue eyes, a pair of tall lyre-shaped tan-coloured horns on her head, rounded calves with brown hooves in place of feet and a short horsetail named Tsunotori Pony formed a team with a tall slender boy named Kamakiri Togaru who had pale yellow-green skin, a bright fluffy green mohawk and an insectoid head with dark green eyes and two hooked blades jutting out for his cheeks. Togaru was the rider while Pony was on all fours.

A quiet girl with bob-shaped black hair, cerulean eyes, an athletic build and a neutral expression on her face named Kodai Yui formed her own team with three boys. One of them was a tall boy with a very large and muscular stature, straw-yellow skin and a head shaped somewhat like a glue dispenser with a lappet and seven eye holes named Bondo Kojirou. The second boy was Manga while the third boy was a chubby boy with ice-blue hair, a round face and large wide eyes named Shouda Nirengeki. While Yui was the rider, Kojirou took the front position, Manga took the rear-right position and Nirengeki took the rear-left position.

Monoma Neito, a boy with slick blond hair, periwinkle-purple eyes with white pupils and a smirk which gave him a contemptuous look formed a team with three other boys who were his classmates from Class 1B. While Neito was the rider, a boy with short brown hair and oval shaped eyes with oval pupils named Tsuburaba Kousei took the front position. The other boy with fluffy white hair, thin black eyes and pitch-black skin named Kuroiro Shihai took the rear-right position while another boy with dark shaggy hair and lazy-looking dark eyes named Kaibara Sen took the rear-left position.

A girl with teal eyes and long ginger hair which was tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head named Kendou Itsuka formed a team with three other girls. The other three girls were a short girl with a thin build, honey-brown hair that formed a mushroom-shaped bob and cat-like brown eyes with cross-shaped pupils named Komori Kinoko, a girl with large upturned dusky-green eyes, pointed teeth and dark moss-green hair named Tokage Setsuna and a girl with pale-grey hair, dark bags under her blue eyes and a small mouth with full lips named Yanagi Reiko. Itsuka was the rider while Reiko took the front position, Kinoko took the rear-right position and Setsuna took the rear-left position.

The last team comprised of Tetsutetsu, who was the rider, and three other students from Class 1B. Taking the front position was Juuzou while Ibara took the rear-right position and a boy with long spiked black hair and rounded grey eyes named Awase Yousetsu took the rear-left position.

With the teams assembled, Hizashi started the countdown from three to zero. As soon as as he reached zero, Nemuri cracked her whip and yelled, "Start!"

As soon as the match started, Izuku produced six mini-clones which quickly grew to baseline-clones. The six baseline-clones then formed two "extra teams", with three clones in each "team".

"Hey! Hey! It looks like Midoriya has formed two extra teams with his clones!" said Hizashi.

"Given the fact that he can make six clones of himself, it's only rational to make use of them to help defend the main team's points or even steal points from other teams," said Shouta.

"Since the two extra teams are the products of Izu-kun's cloning quirk, anyone can take them out with no problem!" stated Nemuri who then added, "That said, no one said that they cannot split apart and act independently on Izu-kun's team's behalf!"

Izuku smirked as he mentally told his clones, "You six know what to do [Clone teams, go]!"

Izuku's two teams of clones smiled in return and quickly set off to attack the teams which were made up of Class 1B students. Not expecting the turn of events, some of the Class 1B teams had to give up their original plan to steal points from Class 1A to deal with Izuku's clones. The facts that the six baseline-clones were just as strong and fast as Izuku's baseline form and the two teams of clones could suddenly split up at will were additional complications that they had to deal with.

"Why are the clones attacking the Class 1B teams while ignoring us?" asked Denki.

"I'm not sure, but it does leave Minako's team wide open for us to attack," said Shouko who then said, "Everyone, let's get the ten million points!"

"Understood!" yelled Shouko's team mates as 'Team Shouko' charged towards Team Minako.

"Any idea what Zu-kun is planning?" asked Ochako.

"Not a single fucking clue," admitted Katsumi who then added, "But I'm willing to bet that he's planning something sneaky."

"You mean like the time when he tried to send a clone to attend class while he stayed behind to play with Yuwai-chan?" asked Mina.

"Something along those lines," agreed Katsumi who then said, "At any rate, let's get those points before anyone else does!"

"Right!" said Katsumi's team mates.

However, Izuku's team was far from defenceless as Minako tore off sticky purple balls from her head and started throwing them around at random. Shouko clicked her tongue in displeasure while Momo created a staff so that Shouko could channel her freezing ability into the ground to freeze Minako's balls. As for Katsumi, she told Mina, "Pinky, use your acid to melt those damned balls!"

"For the umpteenth time, my name's Mina, you explosive idiot!" yelled Mina while spraying acid onto the balls to melt them down. In theory, Katsumi could fly over to Minako's team and steal the headband from her but she had no idea what kinds of quirks Minako's two other team mates had. Combined with Izuku's own ability to become even stronger when needed, Katsumi knew that she had to be cautious if she wanted to win without risking disqualification.

While Shouko and Katsumi were focused on taking Izuku's points, Hitoshi noticed how Izuku's clones were trying to steal points from the teams that were made up of Class 1B students. He smirked as he spoke to Rikidou and Kouji, "Guys let's go after the Class 1B teams. Once they're out of points, we can focus on our classmates."

"Got it!" said Rikidou while Kouji nodded in agreement with Shinsou.

Neito bit back a curse as his team had to deal with a team of Izuku's clones. He was even forced to reveal his ability to temporarily copy the quirks of others by using Kousei's ability to breath out walls of solid air to block the incoming clones. Kousei also made his own wall of air to prevent the clones from going around Neito's air-wall to take his headband. Suddenly, someone spoke to them, "Seems like your team's having a bit of trouble."

Neito turned around and saw Shinsou who was smirking smugly at him and his team. Unaware of Shinsou's quirk and unable to resist the desire to thrash-talk, Neito replied, "Not as much trouble as-"

Shinsou's smirk broadened as his quirk took control of Neito and immobilised him as a result. While Neito's team mates were confused by Neito's sudden stillness, Shinsou used the chance to steal Neito's headband before Izuku's clones could steal it. He then ran off while speaking to Izuku's clones, "Sorry, but I'm keeping this one!"

Realising that Shinsou had stolen Neito's headband, the team of clones that was trying to steal the said headband pouted at Shinsou before he set off to find other teams from Class 1B.

Another team of Izuku's clones was trying to steal Itsuka's headband. Wary of the noumu which was designed to violate heroines, Itsuka and her team mates did everything in their power to keep the clones at bay. Kinoko even resorted to using her ability to make mushrooms grow to blind the clones. However, the clones somehow created some kind of substance which acted as a potent anti-fungal agent with the side effect of being a mild aphrodisiac. Setsuna used her ability to detach her body into pieces that could fly to send fingers towards Izuku's clones. Even if the clones lacked headbands, Setsuna's detached fingers could still be used distract them while Itsuka's hands grew to a massive size and smacked them aside. She winced as she felt a strange tingling feeling on her large hand and knew that Izuku's quirk was the cause of it.

Suddenly, another team of clones, which had failed to steal Neito's headband, stole Itsuka's headband from behind. Shocked by the sudden steal, Itsuka stared at the second team of clones as the rider got off and quickly ran back to Minako's team. One of the two remaining clones then shrank in side so that the other clone could pick him up and resuming going after the teams of Class 1B students who still had their headbands.

Speaking of Minako's team, she was laughing like a spoilt princess as Izuku had just grown to be as big and muscular as All Might and easily carried the entire team on his shoulders and arms while running quickly to dodge the incoming attacks. Wankuro was cackling with glee as she spurred Izuku onward while Mei was unexpectedly frowning with a pout on her face.

"Seriously, is that even allowed?!" asked Hizashi.

"There's no penalty as long as the rider does not touch the ground and the other team mates stay together!" explained Nemuri who was excited to see Izuku carrying so many girls on his shoulders and arms.

Katsumi glared at Minako who was laughing obnoxiously and growled, "I so hate that Grape Bitch right now!"

"Well, we did want to prove ourselves by not teaming up with Izu-chan, kero," said Tsuyu.

"Doesn't mean we have to like the fact that Mineta's enjoying every second she has with Zu-kun," grumbled Ochako who empathized with Katsumi's displeasure towards Minako. The fact that Izuku's head was currently wedged between Minako's thighs while Wankuro and Mei held onto his thick muscular arms irritated her and Katsumi to no end.

"Should we just go after the other teams?" asked Mina as she and her team mates watched Izuku deftly dodge incoming attacks which included lasers from Yuuga's navel, swipes from Dark Shadow, Kyouka's ear-jacks, Shouko's ice and Hanta's tape.

Realising that time was limited, Katsumi growled, "Might as well. We'll steal every headband we can get our hands on and then go after Izuku's team."

Katsumi turned her attention towards Tetsutetsu's team and saw Ibara steal Itsuka's headband from Izuku's clone who was restrained by the ground which had been softened to the point of becoming similar to quicksand. She smirked as she thought, "A two in one. Perfect!"

Tetsutetsu's team never saw the incoming human missile named Katsumi until it was too late to stop her from stealing both headbands from Tetsutetsu before retreating back to her own team. As for how she managed to do it, it involved Ochako using her quirk to render Katsumi weightless while Mina created pools of acid to limit the other team's mobility. Tsuyu also played a role as she restrained as many of Ibara's vines as possible with her tongue while the rest of Tetsutetsu's team mates were distracted by Katsumi's explosive entrance. Little did Katsumi and her team mates realise that they were very lucky that Tsuyu targeted Ibara instead of Yousetsu who had the ability to weld things together, including Tsuyu's tongue onto the ground if he so wished to do so.

Once Katsumi returned to the rest of her team mates, she looked around while asking, "Now, who's next?"

Shinsou stole another headband from Togaru whom he had easily brainwashed by insulting his hairstyle. As for Izuku's two remaining teams of clones, they were trying to steal headbands from Yui and Hiryuu respectively.

Hiryuu gritted his teeth as he used his ability to grow scales that he could then shoot out of his arms to keep a team of two clones from taking his headband. Juurouta could in theory increase his combat abilities by becoming even more bestial but the lack of self control was a risk that he believed should be avoided. Neither Hiryuu nor Juurouta wanted to risk the latter going completely berserk or worse due to being exposed to whatever quirk Izuku had in his arsenal.

Yui frowned as a team of three clones tried to steal her headband. Manga created a literal wall of of a single word spelled "WALL!" to block the clones while Kojirou sprayed glue onto the ground. However, the team of clones was able to get around the wall and literally leapt over the puddles of glue to steal Yui' headband. Yui bit back a curse as the clones quickly ran off with her headband.

Realising that time was running out, Shouko was forced to change targets and used both her ice and Denki's burst of electricity to immobilise two teams and then steal their headbands. As a result, Hanta and Tooru had lost their headbands.

At that moment, the cavalry match ended.

**\--A short while later…--**

Not surprisingly, Minako's team won the first place followed by Shouko's team which got second place, Katsumi's team which got third place, Shinsou's team which got fourth place and Hiryuu's team which got fifth place. Since only sixteen contestants could take part in the last event, Juurouta willingly gave up his spot as Hiryuu did most of the work in keeping Izuku's clones at bay.

As Izuku's harem had suspected, the boy had a reason for sending out his clones to attack the teams which were made up of Class 1B students. He had originally planned to steal the headbands of the students from Class 1B so that he would still be able to join the final event even if his original headband was stolen. However, getting the headbands was harder than expected especially when it became apparent that the students of Class 1B were willing to cooperate with one another to take down their Class 1A counterparts. There was also the fact that his clones were basically facing enemies with unknown abilities even though they had nothing to lose since they did not have any headbands of their own.

It should be noted that Mei was frustrated by the fact that she could not show off her "babies" to the spectators due to Izuku's abilities as a noumu. As for Wankuro, she had more fun than she had expected and told Izuku and she would not mind teaming up with him again. Unsurprisingly, Izuku was happy to have Wankuro as a new friend. Minako was downright ecstatic as she not only got to team up with Izuku but was even able to win the second event as a member of the top team of the match. Understandably, Katsumi was angry with Minako as there was no denying that she had basically "leeched off" Izuku's kind nature and abilities to win the second event.

Shouko sighed in frustration as she knew that her father, Enji, was judging her for her unwillingness to use her fire.

Indeed, Enji was glaring at her as he thought, "So, have you come to realise the folly of your rebellion, Shouko?" He felt nothing but disdain and disappointment towards his youngest daughter who did not even think about using the fire side of her quirk to restrict Team Minako's movements.

With the cavalry battle over, an hour lunch break was held.

**\--A few minutes later…--**

Katsumi was facing Shouko in an isolated part of the stadium as she spoke to her, "You still haven't used your fire."

Shouko sighed and replied, "It's… not easy to let go of my feelings about that man's quirk."

"Are you fucking stupid? Your fire isn't that fucker's quirk. It's yours and yours alone," said Katsumi who then added, "Just like how my god-damned quirk, which I have used to hurt Izuku for years, is mine and mine alone."

Intellectually, Shouko could understand Katsumi's point and even agree with her. However, letting go of years of anger and pain was not something which could be done in a short period of time. As such, she asked, "How do you do it? How do you still use your quirk even after realising that you have used it to hurt Midoriya for so many years?"

"Honestly, I just don't hate my quirk as much as I fucking hate myself," said Katsumi who then added, "There was a time when I thought about hating my own quirk but I came to realise that even if I had a different quirk I probably would have been no different to Izuku unless it was deemed as useless or villainous by everyone around me."

"I see…" said Shouko who then asked, "Have you ever thought about not ever using it ever again?"

"If you mean after the USJ since my main reason to be a pro-heroine was to somehow atone for what I have done to Izuku, yeah, I have," admitted Katsumi who then laughed self-depreciatingly as she added, "Unlike you, who can use your ice side if you refuse to use your fire side, never using my quirk ever again equals to being quirkless… to being 'useless'."

"You were willing to give up trying to become a pro-heroine if Midoriya wanted it, weren't you?" asked Shouko.

Katsumi nodded and said, "Look, I know that I'm not one to fucking talk about talking things over but I think that you should take your own advice and at the very least talk to your mother. Unlike my fucked up relationship with Izuku, at least she tried to help you until she snapped because of your shitty old man."

"I'll… think about it," said Shouko.

**\--After lunch hour…--**

"Now that lunch hour is over, it's time to reveal the last game!" announced Hizashi who then added, "But before that, there's good news for all who did not make it to the finals! This is a sports festival after all, so we've prepared recreational games for everyone to participate in! We've even brought in real cheerleaders from America to brighten things up so let's have fun competing in the recreational games! When that is over, the sixteen contestants who made it to the final round will duke it out in one-on-one tournaments!"

Nemuri grinned at the gathered sixteen students and took out a lot box while speaking to them, "Now, let's draw lots to determine the bracket. Once the bracket is set, we'll have the recreational games before starting the final event! The sixteen finalists can decide whether or not they want to participate in the recreational games. Now, from the first place team…"

**\--One lot drawing later…--**

"This is the bracket based on the results of the drawing!" announced Nemuri while cracking her whip.

First Match: Izuku and Mei

Second Match: Shouko and Minako

Third Match: Kouji and Denki

Fourth Match: Rikidou and Tsuyu

Fifth Match: Mina and Tenya

Sixth Match: Ochako and Momo

Seventh Match: Wankuro and Hitoshi

Eighth Match: Hiryuu and Katsumi

Minako was as pale as a sheet while making a high-pitched strangled sound which sounded like a fusion of a horrified scream with a terrified squeak from her constricted throat. Considering that she would be facing Shouko in the very first round, she had every right to be scared to the point of almost wetting herself. Most of her classmates wore sympathetic expressions while Katsumi smirked at her and thought, "Serves that Grape Bitch right!"

Mei smirked as she turned her attention towards Izuku and thought of a way for her to achieve her goals in the sports festival.

Unaware of Mei's intentions, Izuku turned his attention to Shouko and realised that if he defeated Mei he would be facing her next. Aware of Shouko's family situation thanks to his bond with his harem, Izuku knew that he should do something to help her.

Hitoshi looked at Wankuro with interest as he had not seen her use her quirk. That said, he could tell that she was a passionate individual and knew that he could use that against her.

Katsumi frowned as she could not help but wonder what she would do if she ended up facing Izuku in the final match instead of Shouko. She shook her head as she thought, "I'll cross that fucking bridge when it happens. For now, I just have to focus on winning my matches and keeping an eye out on the other winners!"

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter has no smut but I hope that I have done the first two parts of the sports festival justice with plenty of interesting twists from the original story.

Although I have planned to write Katsumi's speech, this story was even more Katsumi-centric than I have anticipated. Granted, I felt that Shouko would see Katsumi as a rival instead of Izuku even though Izuku is a noumu. To be honest, I didn't think of a specific reason why but I felt that it was fitting given Shouko's previous interactions with Katsumi (especially the part when Shouko compared Katsumi to Endeavour). Also, even I can understand why Izuku is unlikely to become an independent pro-hero any time soon in this story due to his status as a noumu that specialises in violating heroines.

Much like 'Izuku's Pet Noumu', the Class 1B teams stayed the same as canon and each team was described to introduce them in this story.

Yes, I'm using a pre-noumu version of Wankuro from 'Izuku's Pet Noumu' as a "filler character" whose unique trait is being basically quirkless in spite of her powerful willpower.

Yes, Mei will let Izuku win after using him to assist her in advertising her "babies" and Minako will be getting curb-stomped by Shouko, hard. That said, I'm still obligated to cover those two parts briefly at least.

Stay safe and practice good hygiene.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	7. Chapter 6

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Noumu Life**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 6: Sports Festival Part 2**

The recreational games were soon over and, being the first two to fight in the final event, both Izuku and Mei entered the arena which was a concrete platform created by a pro-hero and teacher of U.A. High School named Ishiyama Ken. Also known as Cementoss, Ken resembled a humanoid block of cement with black eyes and grey hair tied into a short ponytail.

Nemuri raised an eyebrow as she realised that Izuku was putting on various types of support equipment. Well aware that Izuku was not supposed to wear the equipment, she had to ask, "Izu-kun, you do realise that you're not supposed to be wearing any support equipment other than your suit for decency purposes, right?"

Izuku blushed and mentally explained, "Hatsume-san wants me to use her 'babies' [Hatsume-san wants me to help her show off her inventions]."

A little surprised by Izuku's response, Nemuri turned her attention to Mei and said, "Are these support items yours? Izu-kun claims that you want him to use them in your match."

Mei nodded and replied with a grin, "I just want to use this match to show off my cute 'babies' to potential buyers."

Realising what might happen next, Nemuri sighed and said, "Well, as long as you're both all right with it."

**\--Fifteen minutes later…--**

Mei grinned as she happily stepped off the stage and then spoke to Izuku, "Thanks for helping me show off my 'babies'! Feel free to drop by the support studio the next time you need any support items or upgrades!" She was able to convince Izuku to help her advertise her "babies" to potential buyers for fifteen minutes straight. The said advertisement involved both her and Izuku using the equipment which included jet packs and guns that shot nets.

Izuku, who already knew that he was going to be used by Mei to advertise her various support items, chuckled sheepishly while nodding in response. Although Izuku was the official winner of the match, everyone knew that Hatsume had achieved her goal of advertising her inventions regardless of it.

Katsumi wore an unimpressed expression as she growled irritably, "Well, that's a big fucking waste of our time!" Not even the students from Class 1B disagreed with her.

**\--The second match…--**

To say that the second match was one-sided was a major understatement as Shouko, in a fit of anger due to meeting Enji prior to the match, created a wave of ice large enough to protrude from the top of the open-air stadium. Her opponent, Minako, was frozen in the ice and had to surrender. Not even Nemuri was completely spared as she was half-frozen by Shouko's attack. The fight was so one-sided due to Shouko's overwhelming power that pro-heroes actually offered prayers of condolences to Minako. Even Katsumi had to admit that Shouko's attack was "a bit much".

Enji frowned as Shouko had once again refused to use her fire in spite of her humiliating defeats in both the preliminary event and the cavalry event. His frown deepened as he considered the very real possibility that Shouko would refuse to use her fire even against Izuku who was a noumu designed to violate heroines. He huffed at the thought and muttered, "If that girl doesn't stop her childish rebellion and become my perfect successor, then she deserves to suffer the humiliation of losing to that perverse abomination."

Izuku and the rest of the girls from Class 1A wore sad expressions as they could tell that Shouko's heart was still full of frustration and sorrow due to her seemingly inescapable fate as the daughter of Todoroki Enji.

**\--The third match…--**

Denki blinked in surprise as he spoke to Kouji, "You sure you want to surrender?"

Kouji nodded and explained, "I don't want them to get hurt."

Realising why the quiet boy wanted to give up the match, Denki wore an understanding smile and said, "Well, if you're all right with it, then I'll accept. I'll make sure to win the next one for the both of us."

Kouji nodded with a shy smile before he left the stage. Although disappointed that he could not show his prowess, he knew better than to let his animal companions get harmed or worse for the sake of defeating someone whom he knew could electrocute them in a sports competition. As for direct physical confrontation, Kouji could in theory overwhelm Denki with his larger frame but, given Denki's electrical quirk, Kouji would be unlikely to win in such a fight.

Nemuri, who knew why Kouji did not want to fight with Denki who could generate powerful bursts of electricity, smiled at the departing boy and hoped that he would be able to find other ways to prove his worth as a future pro-hero. Shouta, who had the same opinion as Nemuri, made sure to explain Kouji's situation so that the spectators could understand the boy's reasoning for giving up and perhaps even appreciate both his willingness to acknowledge his own limitations and his compassion for his animal comrades.

It should be noted that, Kouji wept while speaking to his mother who was proud of him for doing so well in the sports festival and for being a wonderful young man who truly cared for others.

**\--The fourth match….--**

Tsuyu and Rikidou's match was quite exciting as it was a fast-paced fight between a girl with the abilities of a frog and a boy who could make himself stronger by consuming sugar. Although Rikidou was undeniable stronger than Tsuyu in terms of overall strength while "doped" on sugar, Tsuyu's strong legs allowed her to not only avoid his attacks but also deliver powerful kicks that made him stagger.

Although unable to keep up with Tsuyu's speed and agility, Rikidou was able to improvise by breaking off and throwing chucks of debris at Tsuyu to counter her speed. However, as stated before, Tsuyu's legs were strong thus allowing her to kick away the debris and even kicked some of them back to Rikidou.

In the end, it was a fight of endurance as Rikidou was unable to maintain his "doped-up" state without consuming more sugar. As soon as his cognitive functions started to decline as a side effect of his quirk, Tsuyu quickly used her long tongue to grab hold of his ankle and then threw him out of the ring. Needless to say, Tsuyu was declared the winner and many pro-heroes had to admit that she was quite skilled as a fighter.

Understandably, the damaged arena had to be repaired by Cementoss.

**\--The fifth match…--**

Mina almost lost to Tenya the moment the match started. The only reason why she did not lose immediately was because she sprayed slippery acid all around her as soon as Nemuri announced the start of the match. In fact, she produced the acid from her entire body thus giving her a "suggestively slimy" appearance. Due to the slimy acid, Tenya was unable to get a hold on her let alone push her out of the arena.

Although Tenya was undeniably quicker than Mina due to the "engines" in his legs, he was nowhere near as agile as her as he could not maintain a steady footing once his feet were covered in her acid especially while running at high speed. Thankfully, the acid was very weak and was in fact usable as "sexy-time lube" but it did not change the fact that it greatly hampered Tenya's fighting abilities.

Due to a combination of Mina's slippery acid and Tenya's lack of steady footing, she was able to literally push him off the arena. Many people, including Tenya's pro-hero elder brother, Iida Tensei, actually found the sight of Tenya desperately waving his arms while helplessly sliding off the arena rather amusing.

Of course, Mina won the match but she needed a change of clothes and the arena had to be cleaned.

**\--The sixth match…--**

Although Ochako was determined to win, she could not defeat Momo who could create a variety of weapons with her quirk. Since Ochako needed to touch someone or something with all five fingers on either hand to activate her weight-negating quirk, Momo knew that the most effective way to defeat her was to prevent her from getting too close. As such, Momo created a staff which she could use to keep Ochako at bay.

Ochako was not completely helpless though as she determinedly tried to get past Momo's extended range. In fact, she almost managed to touch Momo by grabbing onto her staff to pull her in. However, Momo had already anticipated Ochako's move and created a net from her hand to restrain her. Once caught in the net, Ochako was unable to move and was thus declared as the loser of the match.

**\--A short while later…--**

Izuku was hugging Ochako to console her while she was feeling down due to losing to Momo. Although Ochako already knew that Momo could create weapons to counter her quirk, she was still frustrated by her loss. Even so, both Izuku and her parents claimed that she did well in spite of losing in her first match in the third event.

Tears streamed down Ochako's face as she nuzzled against Izuku to was gently petting her back while holding her in his arms. In theory, Izuku could comfort her with sex but he decided to restrain himself for the moment due to both the need to be ready for his next match and the realisation that what Ochako truly needed at the moment was intimate comfort, not sexual pleasure.

While Izuku was comforting Ochako, the rest of his harem volunteered to keep watching the last two matches for him before his match with Shouko. It was not the first time Izuku was glad for his bond with his harem which, amongst other benefits, allowed him to see their memories of the matches.

**\--The seventh match…--**

Hitoshi, who had the ability to brainwash people, lost to Wankuro whose quirk gave her a seemingly indomitable spirit which was capable of resisting brainwashing.

Make no mistake, Hitoshi had trained his body to be able to fight even if he did not use his quirk but Wankuro also had a trained body and, more importantly, was a talented fighter in spite of being basically quirkless. Histohi was quickly taken down by her and was forced to admit defeat to the girl who was clearly used to fighting other people. Although Hitoshi found his defeat frustrating, he was willing to admit that Wankuro was better at direct combat than he was and that he needed to improve himself further for future fights with actual villains. As for Wankuro, she was happy to know that she could proceed to the next stage of the event and was looking forward to facing her next opponent.

It should be noted that various pro-heroes were becoming interested in both Hitoshi and Wankuro.

**\--The eighth match…--**

In spite of Hiryuu's best efforts, he was quickly overwhelmed by Katsumi's explosions which literally blew him off the stage. Although his scales could protect him, they did nothing to prevent the knock back from Katsumi's explosions. The fact that Katsumi could easily destroy his scale-projectiles with her explosions and create bright explosions to blind him certainly did not help.

After Katsumi defeated him, she said, "I honestly don't give a fuck about winning first place in this sports festival but I have my own reasons to not lose to anyone just yet."

While Katsumi left the stage, the home room teacher of Class 1B, a tall wide-set man with a muscular build, a few visible scars on his left cheek and the left side of his neck, short spiky pale-grey hair, thin eyes and two prominent lower canines named Kan Sekijirou, frowned. Also known as the pro-hero, Vlad King, Sekijirou knew that he needed to train his students even more so that they could keep up with Class 1A. Luckily for him, the students of Class 1B were more determined than ever to surpass Class 1A as future pro-heroes.

That said, even Sekijirou would later get aggravated by Neito's obsession to somehow defeat Class 1A.

**\--The first match of the second round…--**

Izuku was understandably nervous as he made his way to the stage to face Shouko. Although he had made preparations to counter her ice, he was not sure if they were enough for him to actually win the match let alone help her overcome her past.

As he made his way to the arena, Enji appeared before him. Intimidated by the man's imposing appearance and aware of what he had done to Shouko's and the rest of her family, Izuku's whole body became tense as though he was facing a villain. Enji took a moment to glare at Izuku before saying, "Midoriya Izuku, the League of Villain's 'Violator Noumu'." Izuku flinched at Enji's statement about his "official designation" as the man continued to speak, "I've seen what you can do so I expect you to not be as miserably inept in pushing my daughter to her limits as that other classmate of yours. My daughter has a responsibility to become a pro-heroine even greater than All Might and fighting against mere weaklings will not be enough for her to achieve her objective." Huffing dismissively, Enji turned around and said, "That is all I want to…"

Suddenly, Enji felt an incredible pressure which made it hard for him to breathe. His eyes widened as he turned around to stare at Izuku who was glaring at him with restrained rage in his eyes. Enji had to resist the instinctive urge to suddenly attack Izuku out of panic as the noumu slowly walked past him and made his way to the arena without taking his baleful glare off him.

When the pressure finally subsided with Izuku's absence, Enji gasped for breath while he thought, "Such malicious intent! How did those fools from this school fail to notice it?" A terrifying thought then crossed Enji's mind as he realised, "If that monster faces Shouko with such intent… he might very well end up breaking her and make her his slave!" Although Enji saw Shouko as a tool instead of a daughter, even he understood the concept of spent effort as he feared losing his masterpiece.

**\--Meanwhile, at the sports announcers' seats…--**

"Say, Eraser Head, was it just me or did the air suddenly become a little heavier for a short while just now?" asked Hizashi who wore a nervous expression on his face.

"No, it wasn't just you," said Shouto who noticed many other people suddenly feeling uneasy for a moment, especially pro-heroes and even the students of Class 1A who had had faced actual villains before. He then noticed the girls of Izuku's harem looking especially worried. Easily putting two and two together, Shouto made a mental note to ask them about Izuku who finally made his appearance with an unmistakable frown on his face.

**\--Back to Izuku…--**

Nemuri looked at Izuku with a concerned expression on her face. Since she shared a bond with him, she knew that something had made him very upset and angry so she mentally asked, "What happened Izu-kun?"

Izuku mentally replied, "I met Endeavour [I met a horrible person]. It wasn't pleasant [He made me angry]. Please let Shouko know [Please tell Shouko]."

Nemuri nodded at Izuku and then turned her attention to Shouko to say, "Izu-kun met a certain someone along the way. It wasn't a pleasant encounter."

Surprised by Nemuri's statement, Shouko turned her attention to Izuku and asked, "That man wanted you to make me use my fire, didn't he?" She sighed when Izuku nodded in affirmative before assuming her fighting stance. Although she had nothing against the boy and knew that Katsumi had a point about her not using her fire side, she still had every intention to win the tournament without using the said side.

Seeing that both Izuku and Shouko were ready to fight, Nemuri quickly cracked her whip while yelling, "Begin!"

As Izuku had expected, Shouko tried to restrain him with her ice. He leapt into the air and turned his arms into massive bat-like wings. Shocked by the unexpected transformation, Shouko gritted her teeth as she realised that her ice would be useless if it could not even reach him.

"Huh, so that's one of Zu-kun's secret tricks," thought Ochako while looking at his match with Shouko. Like the rest of Izuku's harem, she knew that Izuku had been developing a few abilities through both training and his ability to modify his quirks further. That said, Izuku had made sure to hide his new abilities from them and they knew better than to pry since he wanted to use them for the sports festival.

"Wait, if Midoriya-kun can fly, doesn't that mean that Shouko-chan's ice can't reach her?" asked Minako. Indeed, Izuku was flying in circles above the arena while Shouko was at a loss on what to do.

"Minako's got a point there," said Mina.

"But it's not like it's a sure win for Midoriya-kun. I mean, he has to find a way around her ice to defeat her," argued Eiji.

"Girls, just shut the fuck up and watch. Knowing Izuku, he's got a plan for that already," said Katsumi.

Just as Katsumi told the girls to be quiet, Izuku suddenly transformed into a bulkier rotund form. He then landed onto Shouko's ice and rolled towards her. Seeing her chance, Shouko created another wave of ice to restrain the boy. Izuku was soon completely covered in ice.

Convinced that she had won, Shouko was about to ask Nemuri to declare her as the winner when the ice suddenly broke apart to reveal a demonic-looking humanoid creature which was covered in white bony armour and was easily as large as All Might himself. Hot steamy air leaked out of various pores on his armoured body and his mouth as he stomped towards Shouko. Almost everyone was shocked by the sudden appearance of the monster which had a skeletal face and sunken green eyes as Hizashi yelled, "Holy shit! What is that thing?!"

Nemuri smirked as she explained, "Everyone, please calm down. That bone-covered fellow over there is none other than Midoriya Izuku."

"Wait, THAT'S Midoriya! I thought he wasn't made to kill heroes!" yelled Hizashi.

"Actually, the League of Villains originally tried to turn Midoriya into a noumu that was meant to kill heroes before they decided to give him a different role due to his refusal to hurt anyone," explained Shouta who recalled what had happened to Izuku. In spite of his seemingly calm demeanour, even he was shocked by Izuku's extreme transformation.

A moment of silence passed before Hizashi said, "I think I speak for all of us when I say that Midoriya's even scarier than we originally thought."

Shouko tried to restrain Izuku with her ice again but, to her shock, Izuku released a strong burst of hot air which caused her ice to melt around him. Although not nearly enough to melt the ice completely, it was enough for Izuku to break free from the ice with his enhanced strength and armoured fists. Her eyes narrowed as she realised that his current form was an obvious counter to her ability to restrain him with ice.

When Izuku charged forward to attack, Shouko created a wall of ice to slow him down while thinking of a way to counter his new form. However, Izuku easily smashed through her ice wall with enough force to send her flying back. She rolled on the ground before regaining her footing.

Shouko was starting to panic as she realised that she could not even slow Izuku down with her ice let alone defeat him. In her panic, she almost called forth her fire but stopped herself at the last minute. Holding onto her left arm, she glared at Izuku and growled, "You're making me use my fire, aren't you?"

Instead of replying, Izuku charged forward again and punched the ground in front of Shouko with enough force to send her flying to the edge of the arena. He then walked towards her as though he was an unstoppable villain from a pre-quirk era slasher film.

"Midnight, should we end the match?" asked Ken who was speaking to Nemuri through a communication device. It was clear that Izuku was the winner of the match and yet he was not aiming for a quick win for some reason.

"No, Izu-kun's trying to help Shouko get over her… reluctance to use her fire," replied Nemuri.

Ken's worried frown deepened as he replied, "All right, but if this fight gets too far, I'm calling it off."

Nemuri nodded while she thought, "Please help her realise the truth about herself, Izu-kun."

Shouko created another wave of ice to stop Izuku. However, just like before, Izuku easily broke free from her icy restrains and continued walking towards her. Desperate to somehow win without using her fire, Shouko kept on creating more and more waves of ice even though her right side was beginning to suffer from hypothermia. As Izuku drew ever closer in spite of her efforts, Shouko trembled while holding onto her frost-covered right arm. Her eyes were filled with frustration and despair as she knew that her ice was useless against Izuku and yet was still convinced that using her fire would make her no different from her father. Unable to even run away due to her weakened state, Shouko looked up at Izuku's imposing form and bitterly asked, "What are you waiting for? Just finish me already."

Instead of attacking, Izuku gave Shouko a hug while returning back to his original form. Surprised by the kind gesture, Shouko stared at Izuku who was gently stroking her back to comfort her, especially her chilled right side. Izuku's warm gesture kindness made her remember a memory which she did not recall before, a memory of her mother's kindness as she told her that she did not have to be a prisoner of her own bloodline. Unable to contain her emotions or deny the fact that Izuku had suffered as well, Shouko hugged him back and wailed in pain and sorrow until she succumbed to her emotional exhaustion.

Needless to say, Izuku won the match but no one cheered as many spectators wondered why Shouko had a breakdown and if Izuku somehow knew about the reason for Shouko's apparent emotional issues. The girls of Class 1A, who already knew about the issues, could only hope that she would be able to somehow recover and move on from her past traumas.

As for Enji, he was displeased by Shouko's "pathetic performance" and was tempted to personally discipline his still-rebellious daughter. However, Izuku was determined not to leave her alone as he gently carried her in his arms to the infirmary to rest and even stayed by her bed to keep her company. Since the memory of Izuku's malicious intent was still very fresh in his mind, Enji knew better than to antagonise the boy unless absolutely necessary. Thankfully, Chiyo was present in the room so it was not as though his perfect successor was alone with the perverse monstrosity who was obviously interested in her to sate his carnal desires.

Little did Enji know that Izuku stayed with Shouko for the sake of making sure that her father would not attempt to harm her. Of course, Izuku made sure to inform his harem about his intentions through his bond with them. He could not help but blush as Nemuri teasingly asked him if Shouko was going to join the harem next.

**\--The second match of the second round…--**

Before the match started, Denki was confident that he could defeat Tsuyu as her fighting abilities mostly involve her strong kicks and her frog-like tongue. However, Tsuyu caught him off guard by throwing a handful of slime onto his face while jumping high above him.

The poisonous slime irritated Denki's skin and caused his eyes to sting. Distracted by the slime, he was unable to stop Tsuyu from kicking him before he could discharge his electricity around him. Although the kick was not strong enough to kick him out of the arena, it was enough to hurt him quite a bit as he struggled to get back up.

Aware that her slime trick would not work on Denki again and realising that he was determined to win for both Kouji and his own sake, Tsuyu circled around him cautiously. As quick as she was, even she could not move faster than electricity and Denki only needed to electrocute her once to win the match. Given her frog-like nature, her skin was moist thus making her exceptionally vulnerable to electrical shock.

Denki, who was still half-blind from the poisonous slime, was on the defensive as he knew that he could not afford attack indiscriminately. He was aware of Tsuyu's jumping ability which would allow her to jump over his electrical attack as long as she could anticipate it.

In the end, Tsuyu decided to take a risk by attacking Denki with a flying kick that would send him flying out of the arena. As expected, Denki discharged his electrical attack as soon as Tsuyu's attack landed onto him. In spite of the electrical shock, Tsuyu was able to send Denki out of the ring due to her high momentum. Both contestants were quickly sent to the infirmary to recover from their injuries.

Although Tsuyu won the match, there was no guarantee that she would be able to take part in further matches. That said many people agreed that both Denki and Tsuyu had promise as future pro-heroes.

**\--The third match of the second round…--**

Although Mina could produce corrosive acid and was surprisingly skilled in fighting due to her passion for dancing, she could not counter Momo's ability to produce acid-resistant equipment. In fact, Momo's equipment included an actual hazmat suit which had spiked soles for increased grip and protective padding. In addition, Momo knew how to use her staff for fighting even while dressed in bulky protective equipment which admittedly slowed her down.

That said, the fight was not completely one-sided as Mina could still use her acid quirk to move around quickly and was able to avoid most of Momo's strikes with her staff. However, Mina still lost in the end as Momo was able to "tank" all of her attacks thanks to her protective equipment. Exhausted by her attempts to somehow defeat Momo which forced her to push her limits, Mina was unable to avoid getting hit on the head which knocked her out cold.

It should be noted that Momo was close to exhaustion herself as the suit was unbearably hot and stuffy. The fact that Mina kept "blinding" her with thick acid which had a "milky" appearance certain did not help as it left Momo more vulnerable to Mina's quick and surprisingly strong attacks, especially her kicks. She was also grateful that she did not have to use too much of her lipids to defeat Mina because she was sure that Katsumi would be even more difficult to deal with even if she had devised a possible strategy against her.

**\--The fourth match of the second round…--**

Katsumi won the match but she had to admit that Wankuro had guts and perseverance.

As soon as the match started, Wankuro immediately charged towards Katsumi with the intention of hitting her hard enough to knock her out. Katsumi quickly used her explosive quirk to drive Wankuro back but the tan-skinned girl easily avoided the full force of the attack by leaping back. Wankuro's audacious grin never left her face as she kept on trying to attack Katsumi while running around her in circles in spite of the blond girl's ability to create explosions. In spite of herself, Katsumi actually enjoyed her fight with Wankuro as she was knew that the other girl was as tough as nails in spite of being essentially quirkless in terms of physical abilities. In fact, Wankuro almost caught Katsumi off guard by picking up and throwing small pieces of debris at her.

Katsumi had to resort to blinding Wankuro with a bright explosive flash to make her stop dodging her attacks. However, blinding the girl only made Wankuro even more aggressive as she tried to attack Katsumi head on in a desperate attempt to win until Katsumi blasted her away with a strong explosion. That explosion was enough to defeat Wankuro who was already quite beaten up and exhausted due to taking a lot of punishment from Katsumi's other explosions. While some people felt that Katsumi went too far with Wankuro, everyone knew better than to think that Katsumi was bullying the girl who was clearly an aggressive attacker throughout the fight.

Although Wankuro had lost, it was obvious that the girl had a lot of grit and was willing to improvise in order to win. In fact, as Shouta would later state, Wankuro and Hitoshi almost had the same number of scores for their respective entrance exams but the boy had more scores due to the creative use of his quirk to make people stop running away and realise that someone, namely Ochako who was pinned down by debris at the time, was in need of saving from a massive zero-pointer robot during the exam.

Not surprisingly, Katsumi felt respect for the girl who passed out with an accepting grin on her face. She did not realise that Wankuro also respected her as someone who was trying her best to better herself as both a person and a potential pro-heroine.

**\--The first match of the third round…--**

Izuku was declared the winner by default as Tsuyu was still unwell after getting electrocuted by Denki. Considering the massive electrical shock she had suffered from Denki's quirk, many people did not question the decision even though some were displeased by the fact that the noumu would be in the finals.

Speaking of Tsuyu, Izuku fussed over her and even Mina worriedly while they were recovering in the infirmary and had to be gently shooed out of the room to get ready for the final match. In theory, he could use his quirks to help them recover quickly but he had made a promise to avoid using them as much as possible to prevent anything scandalous from happening. U.A. High School did not need another sexual "scandal" after all.

After Izuku left, Shouko, who was still resting in the infirmary so that her thoughts and emotions could finally settle down fully, opened her eyes and asked, "Ashido-san, can you tell me anything about Midoriya?"

Surprised by the unexpected query, Ashido, who had volunteered to keep and eye on the still-unconscious Tsuyu and Shouko in Izuku's place, asked, "Sure, but why do you want to know?"

Shouko blushed slightly as she replied, "I'm… just curious about what he is as a person. He… didn't have any reason to comfort me or stay with me the whole time after all."

Realising what was happening, Mina grinned as she spoke, "Well… let's just say that he's a really loveable dork at heart and leave it at that."

Overhearing Mina and Shouko's conversation, Chiyo sighed as she just knew that Izuku's harem was going to get bigger soon.

**\--The second match of the third round…--**

Katsumi could not believe that she actually lost.

Granted, Katsumi knew that Momo could be very cunning with her ability to create non-living things but blond girl did not think that her opponent could create something that would actually counter her quirk so completely. Seriously, who would have thought that a water gun that shot soapy water would be enough to render her basically quirkless?

The again, basic chemistry would reveal that the main component of Katsumi's explosions, the nitroglycerin in her sweat, could be neutralised by lye present in soap water.

With her explosive abilities effectively disabled, Katsumi was forced to fight against an armed opponent who certainly knew how to wield her staff and actually created a shotgun that shot rubber slugs. As tough as Katsumi was, even she could not withstand a surprise "shotgun hit" in the solar plexus.

Although frustrated by her loss, Katsumi accepted her defeat as she knew that it was a valuable lesson in understanding her own limits and a humbling reminder that she was ultimately a heavily flawed person regardless of how powerful her quirk was. Besides, Izuku had already dealt with Shouko so she had no real reason to enter the finals. Also, if she was being honest to herself, the idea of fighting Izuku made her shudder as she truly did not want to hurt him any more. In fact, she actually found the idea of simply giving up less appalling than harming the boy.

As for Momo, she was honestly quite surprised by how effective the soap water trick was and made a mental note to do more research on chemical reactions for future lessons in heroics. She also knew that her match with Izuku might be a very interesting one.

**\--The final match…--**

"It's finally the last battle of the U.A. Sports Festival!" announced Hizashi who then added, "The top of the first years will be decided in this match between a girl who can create just about any tool and weapon she can think of and a boy who can shape-shift into just about any humanoid form he can think of!" The two finalists of the sports festival, Izuku and Momo, approached each other while Hizashi introduced them.

Every spectator in the stadium, including the teachers of U.A. High School and Izuku's classmates, watched the two of them with keen interest. Regardless of who would win the match, there was little doubt that the next fight was going to be rather interesting.

Before the match started, Momo said, "Before the match starts, I wish to say something, Midoriya-san." Izuku tilted his head curiously as he wondered what Momo wanted to tell him. Momo cleared her throat before she spoke, "I will admit that, when I first saw you, I did not see you in a very favourable light. Make no mistake, your circumstances were nothing short of, as Bakugou-san would put it, 'completely fucked up', but I honestly did not know any better at the time. However, over the weeks we have spent together as classmates and after learning more about you from those who actually know you, I can confidently say that, your exceptionally high sex drive and traumatic early life notwithstanding, you're a good person at heart. Therefore, I hope that we will continue to be on good terms with one another as classmates who will one day become pro-heroes together."

Surprised by Momo's statement which seemed nothing short of genuine, Izuku stared at her for a moment before tears welled up in his eyes as he smiled happily and nodded in response. Momo blushed slightly as his bright smile was nothing short of adorable.

Nemuri smiled teasingly as she asked rhetorically, "Can I start the match now or do you two plan to flirt a little longer?"

Both Izuku and Momo blushed while yelling in unison, mentally in Izuku's case, "M-Midnight-sensei/N-Nemuri-neechan [N-Nemuri-neechan]!"

Nemuri giggled before she composed herself and started the match with a crack of her while, "Begin!"

As soon as the match started, Momo created a shotgun while Izuku grew bony armour over his body. Although not much bigger than his baseline form, and not as intimidating as the bony armour did not give his face a skeletal appearance, Izuku's new form had six extra appendages which were boneless and resembled very long and dexterous tongues.

"Oh, my…!" said Nemuri who was grinning at the thought of Izuku's tentacles molesting her and more. She was also sincerely hoping that the tentacles could have "phallic features". Nemuri was not the only one as the rest of Izuku's harem, including Tsuyu who had recovered enough to watch the match, blushed at the possible implications of Izuku's new appendages.

Momo blushed while a chill ran down her spine before she started shooting rubber slugs at Izuku. Since Izuku had six extra appendages which were strong enough to easily support his body weight, he was able to use them to easily dodge Momo's attack. He then used the four lower tentacles to charge towards Momo while extending the uppermost pair of tentacles to capture her.

Unable to reload her shotgun, Momo quickly threw it aside and created two wakizashi blades which she then used to cut Izuku's two extended tentacles. Normally, such weapons would be frowned upon but Momo knew that Izuku healed quickly and, just as importantly, she really needed something to stop the tentacles from successfully restraining her. Thankfully for her, the boneless tentacles lack any armour so they were cut quite easily.

Izuku flinched from the pain of getting his tentacles cut which, compared to everything else he had already suffered in the past, was nothing unbearable as he quickly regrew the tips. Realising that Momo was skilful enough to easily sever his tentacles and unwilling to risk injuring himself further, Izuku retracted his tentacles until they disappeared completely. He then grew larger until her was nearly as large as Rikidou in size.

In truth, Izuku could easily disable Momo's quirk with his ability to release aphrodisiacs with quirk-negating effects but the teachers of U.A. High School understandably forbade him from using it and not even Inko could blame them.

After growing larger, Izuku quickly charged towards Momo with the intention of overwhelming her with his enhanced physical abilities. However, Izuku's lack of formal combat training became apparent as Momo skilfully spun around while ducking to dodge the charge and even wound him by cutting the soft joint behind his right knee. For a normal person, such a cut would cripple the person's leg.

Grunting in pain, Izuku quickly focused on healing the cut while growing a tentacle from his left arm to capture Momo by wrapping it around her left ankle. Barely dodging the surprise attack, Momo was forced to back away while Izuku's wound healed. She quickly created a sheath for one of her blades so that she could free her right hand to create another item.

As soon was Izuku was able to move thanks to his healing ability, Momo created a flash grenade and threw it at him. As the grenade was about to explode, Momo created a pair of goggles with darkened lenses so that she could see while Izuku was blinded by the flash of light. However, her plan did not work as Izuku quickly leapt upwards and transformed into a winged form which lacked body armour so that he could stay airborne until his eyes recovered. Once he was able to see again, Izuku looked down and saw Momo creating an actual canon which she could easily rotate to aim at him with one of her remaining blade held between her teeth.

Acting quickly, Izuku flew towards Momo with the intention of stopping her. As he descended, his wings turned into armoured claws which he could use for either defence or offence. He also grew six boneless tentacles on his back which were broad and flattened so that he could use them to glide downwards and change directions if needed.

Realising that Izuku was heading towards her, Momo quickly took aim with her canon and shot a large net made of tough fibres that were strong and resistant to cuts. Rather than try to cut the net, Izuku ducked below it. However, Momo had anticipated the possibility of missing her first shot and quickly shot a bomb out of the canon. The bomb, which was designed to knock people back instead of doing actual physical harm, quickly exploded with enough force to hopefully send Izuku out of the ring. However, Izuku quickly extended his tentacles which grew bony spiked tips so that they could stab into the arena floor to hold him in place.

As soon as the tentacles held him in place, Izuku quickly retracted them so that he could pull himself towards Momo. Momo was barely able to create a riot shield as Izuku pulled himself with enough force to send him hurtling towards her while while rolling like a ball. She grunted as she was almost knocked down by the impact of Izuku colliding into her shield. Suddenly, something wrapped around Momo's waist and arms. Momo was unable to create anything as Izuku suddenly spun around so that his tentacles could slam her onto the ground.

Restrained by the tentacles, Momo struggled for a bit before Izuku used one tentacle to, of all things, "boop" her on the nose. Realising that she had lost, Momo sighed and said, "I admit defeat. If I can't defeat Izuku while he's holding back, then there's no way I can defeat him if he actually gets serious." Like the rest of her classmates, she knew that Izuku could do more than just transform into different humanoid forms.

Nemuri smiled and cracked her whip to announce, "Yaoyorozu Momo had conceded defeat. Midoriya Izuku is the winner of the tournament!"

Although many people were hoping that Momo would win, they knew that she had done all she could to win against Izuku who had the advantage of having multiple quirks. Most were also willing to admit that Izuku was surprisingly versatile for something that was supposed to be designed to violate heroines.

In fact, some of the "friskier" pro-heroines were beginning to wonder just how good Izuku was in bed.

**\--A while later…--**

"All of the first years' events for this year's U.A. Sports Festival have been completed," announced Nemuri who had just returned to the field after excusing herself for a bit due to a minor "hero-suit crisis". Yes, her mind was filled with lewd thoughts after finding out that Izuku could grow tentacles.

Nemuri smiled as she continued to speak to the spectators and the other contestants, "We will now begin the award giving ceremony!"

The spectators cheered as three platforms emerged from the ground behind Nemuri. Izuku stood on the highest platform which was labelled as "No.1" while Momo stood on the second highest platform which was labelled as "No.2". Both Katsumi and Tsuyu stood on the lowest platform which was labelled as "No.3". Izuku could hardly believe that he was actually in first place while Katsumi was gruffly letting Tsuyu lean against her as the frog-like girl was exhausted after getting healed by Recovery Girl.

Once the three platforms were raised, Nemuri said, "Now, we will award the medals! The presentation of the medals will, of course, be by this man…"

A boisterous laugh could be heard and everyone excitedly realised that All Might had appeared. The No.1 pro-hero jumped off from the top of the stadium and easily landed safely in front of the three platforms.

However, the timing of the announcements was messed up as Nemuri and All Might spoke at the same time:

"Our very own hero, All Might!"

"I am here to present the medals!"

A moment of awkward silence passed before Nemuri sheepishly apologised to All Might, "Sorry for talking over you…!" She then presented four medals: two copper medals, one silver medal and one gold medal to him and said, "Now then, All Might, please present the medals starting with the two students at third place."

All Might nodded and took two copper medals so that he could give then to Tsuyu and Katsumi. The two girls accepted the medals around their necks while All Might spoke, "Congratulations for getting this far, Bakugou-shoujo, Asui-shoujo. You two and Midoriya-shounen have certainly proven yourselves today."

Tsuyu croaked appreciatively while Katsumi huffed and bitterly said, "I still have a long way to go to be worthy of any real praise."

Understanding Katsumi's circumstances, All Might petted her head and said, "The road ahead will be long and difficult, especially for you and Midoriya-shounen. However, I'm confident that you two and the others will be able to prove to everyone that you are all worthy to be in this hero academia." Katsumi stayed silent as she nodded slightly while biting lower lip to stop herself from getting emotional.

All Might then took the silver medal before he turned his attention to Momo and said, "Yaoyorozu-shoujo, you've proven to the whole world why you deserve to be deemed as a recommend student of this school."

Momo bowed as she accepted the medal around her neck before she said, "Thank you, All Might. However, it is clear that I still have a long way to go. I lost to Midoriya-san who had been holding back during our match after all."

All Might chuckled as he replied, "That may be true but I am confident that you will be able to find ways to improve yourself further and be a great pro-heroine in the future, Yaoyorozu-shoujo."

Finally, All Might took the gold medal and spoke to Izuku, "Midoriya-shounen, I cannot even begin to tell you how glad I am to see you standing here let alone be in first place." Izuku tilted his head in confusion as All Might explained, "You have gone through enough suffering to break most people, including more pro-heroes than even you might realise, and yet you still wish to be someone who helps others, to be a real hero. It is therefore with great honour and humility that I give you this medal as proof that you have not only won this sports festival in spite of not being allowed to use your full abilities as a living tool for foul villains but also as irrefutable proof that you are indeed a student of this school and that this is YOUR hero academia, Midoriya-shounen!" Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes as he gladly accepted the medal from All Might.

After giving the four students their respective medals, All Might turned around to face the other contestants and said, "I hereby present to you all the first year winners of this year! However, know that anyone could have ended up on these podiums. Compete with one another, improve one another and strive to ever greater heights! This sports festival is proof that a new generation of heroes is here!" He then struck a pose as he continued to speak, "So, I have just one more thing to say! Everyone, please say it with me!"

Instead of using his usual catch phrase, All Might yelled, "Thanks for your hard work!"

As for nearly everyone in the stadium, they yelled All Might's usual catch phrase in unison instead, "PLUS ULTRA!"

A moment of awkward silence later, nearly everyone in the stadium criticised All Might for not using his usual catch phrase while the pro-hero awkwardly tried to placate them. Izuku could not help but chuckle as he found All Might's unintentional fumble rather funny.

**\--Later that evening…--**

"Good work everyone," said Shouta who then explained to Class 1A, "Due to the sports festival events continuing for both the second years and the third years, there will be no school for tomorrow or the day after. There's no doubt that pro-heroes who watched the sports festival will want to recruit you but we'll consolidate everything and announce it when you get back. So rest well and look forward to it."

"Yes sir!"

"Now then, all of you are excused and are free to return to the dorms," said Shouta who then narrowed his eyes as he turned his attention to Katsumi and Shouko and added, "Except for you two, Bakugou, Todoroki. I need to have a private word with you two."

While the other students left, Katsumi and Shouko stayed behind so that Shouta could speak to them. After the other students had left, Katsumi asked, "What exactly do you want to talk to us about?"

Shouta turned his attention to Katsumi and said, "Firstly, I want to ask you a few questions starting with this one. You have been planning to say everything that you have said during the pledge, haven't you?"

Katsumi's eye narrowed as she growled, "Yeah, so what the fuck about it? It's not like I lied about the shit that I've said."

"You do realise that your words will come back to haunt you later in your internships and quite possibly even in your career as a pro-heroine, right?" asked Shouta.

"So? It's not like Izuku and the others will have it any easier," argued Katsumi who then added, "The least I can do for them is to make sure that shitty fuckers focus their attention towards me instead of them."

Realising that Katsumi was indeed aware of the potential consequences of her words during the sports festival, Shouta sighed and said, "Then I hope that you're prepared to face a lot of trouble from the people whom you've basically insulted. As much as I hate to admit it, quirk-related discrimination is still a very real issue even among pro-heroes. Speaking of discrimination issues, were you at any point planning to simply admit defeat to Midoriya without even fighting him in the third event?"

Katsumi flinched slightly before she quietly replied, "Yes."

Shouta, who already knew about Katsumi's rather twisted situation with Izuku, sighed and said, "While I understand your reluctance to hurt him any more, a time may come when you'll have to stop him from harming anyone." Before Katsumi could yell in response, Shouto quickly explained, "The villains who have tried to control him are still out there and there's no telling what they will do to get him back." As much as Katsumi hated to admit it, she knew that Shouta had a point so she stayed silent while looking away from him with a displeased expression on her face.

After speaking to Katsumi, Shouta turned his attention to Shouko and said, "Todoroki, I do not need to tell you that you could have won your match with Midoriya by using both your fire and your ice, do I?"

Shouko clenched her fists as she admitted, "No, you do not, Aizawa-sensei."

"Then please tell me why you refused to use your fire during the entire sports festival to the point of openly crying during your match with Midoriya," said Shouta who was genuinely concerned for the scarred girl. Shouko turned her attention to Katsumi who nodded at her before she sighed and told Shouta about her family circumstances…

**\--At the 1A Dorms…--**

Izuku, along with his classmates and Inko were having dinner together when Mina suddenly had an idea and asked everyone, "Say, why don't we have a party tomorrow night to celebrate our class' victory today?"

Tooru excitedly agreed, "That sounds like a great idea!"

"I was actually planning to spend some time with my family but I must admit that I quite like the idea," said Momo.

Surprisingly, Tenya smiled and said, "It would certainly be a good way to relax after going through the sports festival." Although he did not manage to win any matches in the third event, he was heartened to know that his elder brother, who was in perfect health, was still proud of him. That said, he was quite embarrassed by his brother's playful teasing about his loss.

Rikidou grinned as he spoke to the others, "As long as I have the ingredients, tools and time, I can help to make just about anything you guys need for the party."

Mina gave Rikidou a thumbs-up and said, "Sweet!"

"Then let's start making plans tonight so that we can set off to get everything in order for tomorrow night," suggested Momo.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Denki who was all to happy to have fun in a party. He then suggested, "We should have a karaoke showdown!"

"Hell yeah!" yelled Eiji who wanted to sing her favourite songs.

Kyouka blushed as she raised her hand and said, "I can bring down the necessary hardware and instruments from my room for the karaoke showdown. That said, I need someone with strong and steady hands to help me carry them all down."

"I can help," offered Mezou.

"So can we," said Fumikage while Dark Shadow nodded in agreement with him.

Grateful for the help, Kyouka smiled at the two boys and said, "Thanks, you two."

"Then I will help to prepare the decorations," said Momo who then added, "I will need Sero-san, Uraraka-san and Tsuyu-san to help me decorate the common area."

Ochako smiled as she replied, "Sure thing, Yaomomo!" Tsuyu nodded and smiled as she happily croaked in agreement with Ochako.

Hanta grinned and patted one of his rounded elbows as he spoke to Momo, "You can count on me!"

"If you like, I can offer my services in decorating the common area to make it truly dazzling," said Yuuga.

Momo nodded at Yuuga and said, "All right, but we're NOT going to cover everything in glitter or other sparkly decorations."

"I for one don't need to be blinded all over again," said Hitoshi who had a deadpan expression on his face. He was still surprised by the fact that Yuuga's ridiculously bright and sparkly decorations had not permanently blinded anyone from Class 1A.

Yuuga smiled as he struck a dramatic pose and replied, "It's a shame but I understand the value of balance and the idea that not everyone likes bright sparkles."

Rikidou turned his attention to Izuku and asked, "Say, what kinds of food do you like, Midoriya?" Izuku wore an unimpressed expression as he was still unable to speak normally. Realising the mistake, Rikidou sheepishly apologised, "Sorry, my bad!"

Inko giggled as she spoke on Izuku's behalf, "He loves eating katsudon."

"Isn't that something that you already cook every few days, Midoriya-san?" asked Rikidou.

"That's certainly true so I'm open for suggestions for other kinds of food items," replied Inko.

"Well, I can make pies, cookies and cakes for everyone," said Rikidou who then added, "I can even prepare baked chicken and pizza."

"We can also prepare pasta and salad to add more variety to our dishes," suggested Inko.

"We'll help out with getting the ingredients!" said Mina who wrapped her arms around Eiji and Hitoshi.

Eiji grinned at Rikidou and said, "I'm looking forward to what you and Midoriya-san will be making tomorrow."

Hitoshi wore an annoyed expression as he spoke, "Don't I have any say in this? He was looking forward to a day of rest.

"Nope!" replied Mina and Eiji in unison. Hitoshi could only groan in exasperation as he was sure that not even his brain-washing quirk would stop them from dragging him along.

Kouji shyly raised his hand and said, "I'd… like to help out too."

"No problem, the more the merrier!" said Mina who happily welcomed Kouji to the "ingredient acquisition team".

"If you do not mind, I'd like to suggest inviting the staff of the school to join us. Aizawa-sensei, Thirteen-sensei and All Might have already helped us out so much after all," suggested Tenya.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," said Momo.

"I'm sure they will appreciate the gesture," agreed Mashirao.

"So, we have covered decorations, food, music… what else do we need for a party?" wondered Denki.

"How about computer games?" asked Hanta.

"Sound's great!" replied Denki.

"I have a few otome games for everyone to play," offered Minoru who then cheekily added, "Safe for work of course."

Kyouka rolled her eyes as she dismissively spoke to Minoru, "Not everyone's into dating sim games you know!"

Tooru was positively vibrating with excitement as she spoke, "This is going to be so much fun, everyone!"

While everyone in the dining room was happily planning out the party, a certain explosive blonde and scarred girl watched them from the sidelines. Katsumi turned her attention to Shouko and asked, "You need any company while you visit your mom?"

Shouko nodded and said, "I want to speak to her alone but I could use some… friendly company along the way."

Katsumi snorted and said, "Icy-Hot, I'm anything but friendly company."

"Even when compared to my father?" asked Shouko who was honestly glad that she was somehow able to avoid meeting her father after Izuku had defeated her. She was also surprised by Shouta's response to the truth of her family life as the man was not only furious but swore to do everything in his power to help her stay away from her abusive father. He did not even try to question the authenticity of her claims.

Considering Shouta's observant nature in spite of his seemingly apathetic nature, as well as Shouko's emotional breakdown during the sports festival, it was not hard for the pro-hero to realise that something was very wrong with Shouko's private life and her statements only confirmed his fears. Although Shouta knew better than to take action against Enji without any further proof, he knew a certain mouse-like principal who would be more than happy to help out. He also knew that Izuku and his harem would also be willing to help Shouko out in any way that they could.

Katsumi clicked her tongue as she growled, "I said that I wasn't friendly company. I didn't say that I was still the abusive bitch that I used to be."

"So you're coming along?" asked Shouko.

"Ah, why the fuck not?" replied Katsumi who then added, "It's not like I'm going to have anything else better to do tomorrow until the party starts."

**\--Later that night…--**

After finalising the discussion for the party, Izuku and his harem got together in his room. Nemuri, Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina and Katsumi were all naked while Izuku was wearing only a bath towel which did nothing to hide his erection.

"So… care to show us what your tentacles can do?" asked Nemuri who had a sultry smile on her face. The rest of the harem blushed but were equally curious and excited themselves. Izuku smiled cheekily as he grew six tentacles which phallic tips on his back.

Although the party was going to be held on the following evening, there was no doubt that Izuku and his harem were going to have their own "private party" that night. Little did they know that they were being observed by the rest of the girls from Class 1A.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

While writing the story, a part of me was tempted to add more details to some of the fight scenes but I ultimately decided to keep most of them brief for the sake of quicker progression and to ensure that we get to the smut faster.

Also, while there will be a party, it will be a bit different compared to the one in 'Izuku's Pet Noumu'. For one thing, Katsumi will accompanying Shouko and Hitoshi will be heading out to get the groceries with Mina's group. More changes will be revealed in the next chapter.

Also, the next chapter WILL have smut.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	8. Chapter 7

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Noumu Life**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 7: An Orgy and A Party**

Shortly after finalising the discussion for the upcoming party, Minako invited Momo, Tooru, Kyouka, Eiji and Shouko to her room for a "secret meeting". Less than three minutes into the meeting and Momo had an angry scowl on her face as she asked Minako, "Why in the world should I help you in your perverse endeavour to spy on Midoriya-san and his harem?"

Minako pouted at the other girls in her room and asked, "Aren't any of you even the slightest bit curious about what they do?"

Momo's frown turned into a glare as she growled, "No, I am not."

Realising that Momo would not agree to spying on Izuku and his harem, Minako turned her attention to Eiji and asked, "What about you? Don't you want to make sure that Midoriya-kun's taking good care of Bakugou-chan?"

"Not that I don't want to be sure but it's not manly to spy on them. Besides, even you can tell that Katsumi-anego is doing much better than before she joined his harem," said Eiji.

Minako was willing to admit that Eiji had a point so she turned her attention to Tooru and said, "Don't think I didn't notice you getting wet while watching Midoriya-kun have his way with Ochako-chan, Tsuyu-chan and Mina-chan back at the USJ."

Tooru squeaked before she fidgeted and shyly admitted, "I… am curious about what they do together."

Kyouka glared at Minako and said, "Don't even think about dragging me into this. I already have enough problems sleeping because of all the noise they make upstairs, especially after Katsumi-chan joined the harem!"

Minako grinned at Kyouka and said, "So you have been overhearing them after all!"

Kyouka's ear-jacks were poised like angry cobras as she growled at Minako, "Say another word and I'll be using your skull as a drum!"

Shouko blushed and fidgeted as she spoke, "I… want to spy on them."

Surprised, everyone turned their attention to Shouko who said in unison, "Seriously?!"

Shouko's blush deepened as she explained, "After my… loss at the sports festival, Midoriya stayed with me even though he didn't have to. Also… he's the first man to have ever hugged me so kindly."

The girls wore sympathetic expressions as Momo spoke to Shouko, "If you're thinking about joining Midoriya's harem, you should discuss about it with Aizawa-sensei and Kayama-sensei."

"True… but I want to know exactly what I'll be getting myself into. What he did back at the USJ doesn't really count as normal behaviour after all," said Shouko.

"Aren't you worried about what your father will do to you if you decide to join the harem?" asked Tooru.

Shouko snorted and said, "Not as much as what he will to to everyone else. At this point, I don't really care about getting disowned by him but giving him even a single excuse to try making another 'perfect child' is another matter altogether." Even Minako shuddered at the idea of being forced to bear an abusive person's children.

"So why take the risk?" asked Momo.

"Honestly, I just want to get away from him before he does something like force me to marry some stranger to produce a superior child," said Shouko who then admitted, "Pissing him off is admittedly a nice bonus."

"But won't he do something to make you go back to him?" asked Eiji who was worried for Shouko.

"He certainly would, but I told Aizawa-sensei about my past and he seems determined to help me out so there is hope for me and maybe even my two elder siblings," said Shouko.

"I certainly hope so," said Momo.

"So, since there's an equal number of girls on both sides, how about a simple game of rock-paper-scissors to settle this matter?" asked Minako.

**\--One game of Rock-Paper-Scissors later…--**

Both Momo and Kyouka sighed as they helped Minako to spy on Izuku and his harem. Momo created a drone and sent it to Izuku's room while Kyouka used her ear-jacks to listen to the room while connected to a specialised set of headphones which Momo had already made for everyone.

Minako wore a lecherous grin as she started to overhear and even see everything…

**\--Inside Izuku's room…--**

Izuku smiled cheekily as he grew six tentacles which phallic tips on his back. The first person whom he approached was Katsumi who gulped involuntarily. Although she knew that he would not intentionally hurt her, she also knew that he was going to use his new appendages to completely dominate her.

Katsumi felt fear and excitement as four of Izuku's tentacles coiled around her limbs and easily lifted her up. One tentacle then started to rub against her slit while another tentacle coiled around her breasts. She arched her back bit her lower lip to hold back a moan as the tentacle that was coiled around her breasts started to rub its glans-like tip against her right nipple. The heat and slimy secretions from the tip of the tentacle caused her nipple to tingle and become stiff. Her breath became hot with needy desire as the tentacle coiled around her breasts started to tease her other nipple while her private part started to become wet from the gentle rubbing by the other tentacle.

Once Katsumi's private part was wet enough, the tentacle which was rubbing against it suddenly entered her. She saw stars as the tentacle entered deeply and started rubbing its tip against her cervix. Her eyes rolled back and mouth was agape as her uterus and vagina started to have the same tingling heat that she had felt on her nipples. As the tentacle wriggled about while moving in and out of her vagina, Katsumi moaned loudly, "Oh… fuck!"

Izuku smiled as his tentacles continued to restrain and ravish Katsumi. The tentacle coiled around her breasts moved upwards until it pressed against her lips. Getting the message, Katsumi willingly accepted the tentacle and started to lick and suck it while the tentacle in her womanhood moved about more vigorously.

Suddenly, Izuku felt something warm wrapped around his stiff erection. Surprised by the sensation, he looked downwards and realised that a certain long tongue was coiled around it. He turned his attention towards Tsuyu who had her tongue coiled around his member while rubbing her legs together. The frog-like girl looked at him pleadingly and said, "Please, give us some love too, kero."

Tsuyu, who was covered in slimy mucus, was not the only one who was feeling needy as Ochako, Mina and Nemuri were also yearning for pleasure. Mina was also covered in her own slimy secretions and was already fingering herself while Ochako was rubbing her legs together. Nemuri was actually using a dildo to pleasure herself while watching what Izuku was doing to Katsumi with lustful eyes. Realising that he was probably having too much fun dominating Katsumi with his new appendages, Izuku nodded at Tsuyu, Mina and Ochako with a sheepish smile. The three girls did not need any further encouragement as they eagerly approached him.

Thanks to her frog-like physiology, Tsuyu easily swallowed Izuku's large phallus whole even with her tongue coiled around it. She soon started sucking onto his erection while cupping his large testicles with her slimy hands. As for Ochako, she made her self weightless so that Izuku could easily lift her up and press his face against her vaginal opening. She bit her lower lip as Izuku's tongue grew long and dexterous so that he could pleasure her more deeply. Mina grinned as she pressed and rubbed her slimy body against Izuku's. Her right hand stroked his chest and abs while kissed and suckled his right nipple.

Unable to bear the combined stimulation, Izuku soon climaxed. Tsuyu sighed in bliss as she gladly swallowed his plentiful seed while the tongue continued to rub against his twitching member to squeeze out even more of it. Katsumi's eyes rolled back as she could feel two of his tentacles filling both her mouth and her womb with his semen. The sensation of being filled was enough for her sensitive and stimulated body to experience an intense orgasm. Ochako also had an orgasm as Izuku's elongated tongue rapidly lashed about inside her womanhood and rubbed against her sensitive spots including her cervix.

After Katsumi had her orgasm, Izuku gently placed her onto an empty mattress so that he could focus his attention to Tsuyu, Ochako and Mina. He even covered her with a blanket so that she would not catch a cold. Katsumi's body glowed as it absorbed the semen and became rejuvenated.

It should be noted that Izuku had not forgotten about Nemuri whom he knew enjoyed watching him have sex with the other members of his harem.

Izuku wrapped three tentacles around Ochako so that she could be lowered onto the ground and deactivate her gravity-negating quirk safely. Tsuyu, who already her mouthful of his member, obligingly stepped aside so that Mina could have her turn with it. Three tentacles coiled around Tsuyu who croaked happily to receive their attention. Mina licked her lips in anticipation as she pressed her backside against Izuku's member and said, "My girly bits are eager to be filled by your dick, Midori."

While Izuku's tentacles started to pleasure Ochako and Tsuyu, he gently parted Mina's legs before suddenly lifting her up with his arms under her legs. Mina squealed in surprise as her legs were spread wide apart by Izuku's unexpected action. She then blushed as looked down to see his phallus pressing against her very exposed vaginal entrance. Although nervous, as she had never had sex in such a position before, Mina jokingly asked, "So… is this a first time for you to?"

Izuku nodded and mentally replied, "Yeah, it is [Yes, it is]. Don't worry, I'll take it slow [Don't worry, I'll take it easy]."

As Izuku slowly lowered Mina, she could feel his member gradually fill her vagina. She bit her lower lip as she found the sensation to be tortuously pleasurable. Once Izuku's phallus was deep within Mina, he started to move her up and down while thrusting his hips at the same time. Mina's blush deepened as she realised that Nemuri could see Izuku's penis entering her vagina

While Izuku and Mina were having sex, Izuku's tentacles which could act semi-independently were busy pleasuring Ochako and Tsuyu. Tsuyu's arms and legs were splayed wide like a frog while her breasts were pleasured by two tentacles which rubbed against her nipples and the third tentacle entered her womanhood and wriggled. She croaked happily as she extended her tongue to "wrestle" with one of the tentacles which was rubbing against her nipple. As for Ochako, she was rubbing both tentacles in her hands, with her pinkie fingers raised to avoid accidentally activating her quirk, and was sucking one of them. As for the third tentacle, it was currently inside of Ochako's vagina and was twitching rapidly to the point of basically vibrating.

As Izuku neared climax, his movements became quicker and more aggressive, thus driving the three girls ever closer to the point of orgasm. Mina's eyes rolled back while her tongue hung limply from her mouth and her breasts rose and fell in an obscene manner. Nemuri, who could clearly see Izuku's member enter Mina's vagina, bit her lower lip and masturbated furiously with the help of her dildo. Before long, Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina climaxed together. Tsuyu's belly swelled from the second helping of ejaculate which flowed into her womb. Her breasts and tongue were also stained white by Izuku's other two tentacles which ejaculated as he climaxed. As for Ochako, her womb and face were stained by his semen as she eagerly swallowed his seed from the tentacle in her mouth. Mina's whole body shook as she could feel not only his ejaculate enter her womb but also Nemuri's hungry eyes on her entire body, especially her genitals.

Being a considerate individual, Izuku kindly placed the three exhausted girls next to Katsumi on the mattresses so they they could rest. Their bodies glowed as they absorbed the rejuvenating fluids.

After making sure that the girls were covered in blankets, he turned his attention to Nemuri who had tossed the dildo aside. She had an unmistakably hungry look in her eyes as she groped herself and purred, "Come over here and make me your woman, Izu-kun."

Izuku needed no further encouragement as his six tentacles wrapped around Nemuri. Unlike the girls who were unsurprisingly less experienced, Nemuri had plenty of sexual experience so Izuku knew that he could try out more extreme "sexual techniques" with her. Two of his tentacles, which were coiled around her legs that had been spread apart, changed so that they were flattened and had tongue-like tips. He then inserted both tentacles into Nemuri's vagina at the same time. Nemuri gasped as she could feel the two flattened tentacles move independently inside her womanhood. Although the two tentacles were flattened, their combined girth was comparable to Izuku's large erection. His two other tentacles, which were coiled around her waist, started to stroke and grope her breasts while teasing her nipples. The last two tentacles, which were coiled around her arms, rubbed their tips against the palms of her hands. The pro-heroine smiled as she obligingly stroked the two tentacles in her hands while the other tentacles pleasured her. Izuku then shifted her position so that his member was pressing against her lips. Well-aware of what he wanted, Nemuri smiled as she gladly started to kiss, lick and suck the glands of his penis.

Given the overwhelming stimulation, never mind the increasingly frantic pace of their sexual intercourse, it did not take long for both Nemuri and Izuku to climax at the same time. Nemuri greedily drank his seed while his tentacles ejaculated and stained her vagina, breasts and hands with his seed.

After Izuku was climaxed, he gently lowered Nemuri onto the floor before retracting his tentacles. Nemuri smiled at Izuku while her body absorbed his semen and said, "That was wonderful, Izu-kun."

Izuku blushed bashfully and mentally said, "Y-you're welcome, Nemuri-neechan [I-it's the least I can do, Nemuri-neechan]."

"I don't mean just myself, you know. You were wonderful to everyone tonight and, if you keep this up, I'm sure that many other girls and women will be jealous of your harem," said Nemuri who was being sincere.

"You're joking, right [Are you actually serious]?" asked Izuku. Although his sense of confidence and self-worth was starting to mend after years of abusive bullying and months of traumatising human experimentation, he was still certain that most people would refuse to give him a chance to prove himself to be worthy of anything positive.

Nemuri took a moment to glance at a certain camera-carrying drone that was flying outside his room and smirked as she replied, "No, I'm most certainly not."

**\--Back to Minako's group…--**

Minako, as well as the other girls in her group, was very aroused by what she had witnessed. Unlike what Izuku had done to Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina during the villain attack at the USJ, he was clearly not only in control of himself but also eager to please. Even Momo and Kyouka, who were strongly against spying on Izuku and his harem, had stained underwear and bleeding noses due to their arousal.

Minako was giggling like a perverted old lady as she wiped the drool from her grinning mouth and said, "That settles it, I'm going to ask for permission to join the harem tomorrow!" Tooru, who was struck speechless by what she had seen, could only nod dumbly in agreement with Minako.

Shouko's whole face was so red that anyone who was paying attention to her would think that the was about to use her fire side. She placed both hands onto her face as she thought to herself, "This… this is so much more than I expected!" What little sexual education she had received from her previous teachers was nothing like what Izuku had done to his harem.

Eiji, whose face was as red as her dyed hair, had to say, "Damn, Midoriya definitely has a manly… well… 'that'."

Kyouka hid her blushing face with her hands and groaned, "I'll never be able to look at them in the eyes ever again!"

"What they did was complete utter debauchery!" said Momo who was also hiding her blushing face with her hands. As a sheltered daughter from a rich family, she had never been properly exposed to sexual situations. Granted, she had seen what Izuku had done to Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina during the villain attack at the USJ but she did not give much thought about it at the time as there were more serious matters at hand such as actual villains who wanted to kill her or worse. As for what she had just witnessed that night, she was certain that it was something that would not look out of place in perverse pornography.

When the six girls inevitably had to go back to sleep, most of them had trouble sleeping due to their arousal until they "relieved" themselves. Minako, who was already perverted, knew what to do and took out a dildo before she started masturbating gleefully as she imagined herself having sex with Izuku.

Eiji, Tooru and Shouko, whose quirks were mostly impractical for self-stimulation, fingered themselves until they calmed down by climaxing. Momo, who could make non-living objects, felt shame and pleasure as she created a large dildo to pleasure herself. Kyouka pleasured herself with a combination of her fingers and ear-jacks which could generate vibrations. In the end, the six girls did not get as much sleep as they would have liked to have…

**\--The following day…--**

Katsumi looked at Shouko with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What the fuck happened to you last night? Bad dreams or some other fucked up shit?"

Shouko, who had dark rings under her eyes, blushed and said, "Not exactly."

Katsumi was not sure if she really wanted to know why Shouko was blushing and avoiding eye-contact with her so she decided to ignore the issue for the moment. Besides, she and Shouko had more important matters to attend to. As such, Katsumi gruffly said, "Well, whatever. Let's get going before those idiots start worrying about us being late for the party."

Shouko nodded and led the way as the two girls set off to a certain hospital where her mother had been committed to its mental ward. The scarred girl could only hope that her mother was willing to see her and reconcile with her.

**\--While Shouko and Katsumi were away…--**

Izuku was helping Kyouka, Mezou and Fumikage to bring down her musical instruments to the common area of Dorm 1A where they would be having their karaoke session during the upcoming party. In spite of her embarrassment, Kyouka appreciated Izuku's help as she was not sure if she could safely do any heavy lifting after her… restless sleep the previous night. Instead, she focused on setting up the various musical instruments and testing them to her satisfaction.

While the original Izuku was helping Kyouka, his six clones helped to clean the common area while coordinating with Momo, Ochako, Tsuyu, Hanta and Yuuga who were decorating the place. Of course, the clones had to be clothed and Izuku was not dressed in his custom-made suit so he had to go into his room first so that they could put on his spare clothes before helping out.

Hanta made strips of tape from his rounded elbows while Momo made other kinds of decorations including stars, ribbons and balloons. Ochako and Tsuyu pasted the decorations onto the walls of the common area while Yuuga added glitter onto Sero's tape after the other decorations were added. Much like Kyouka, Momo was a little sleep-deprived with dark rings under her eyes so she appreciated the fact that she only needed to focus on planning the decorations and making them.

Denki and Minako were grinning as they discussed about the various video games that they could play during the party. Although they could not plan anything too raunchy since there would be other guests, including teachers, they could still try to have their own version of fun somehow. Minako had dark rings under her eyes but she was in a cheerful mood as she happily suggested video games with Denki.

Tenya was busy sending invites to not only the teachers of U.A. High School but also his brother, Tensei. Since the party was intended for the students and Class 1A and the people whom they were familiar with, only teachers, family members and a few students from other classes were invited to it. Among them were Ochako's parents, Tsuyu' family members, Katsumi's parents, Kyouka's parents, Tenya's elder brother, Wankuro, Mei, Toshinori, Thirteen, Shouta and Nedzu. The students of Class 1B were not invited as no one from Class 1A was sure if they would be comfortable being around Izuku who had an infamous reputation as a "violator noumu".

Once the invitations had been sent, Tenya proceeded to make sure that the party preparations were proceeding as scheduled and offered help Momo who seemed tired. She gratefully accepted his help even though she refused to tell anyone the reason why she did not have enough sleep the previous night.

Mashirao and Tooru, who wanted to help out, volunteered to go with Eiji, Mina, Kouji and Hitoshi to get the things that were needed for the part including ingredients, snacks and paper cups. Mashirao, Kouji, Hitoshi and Mina could not help but notice that Eiji and Tooru seemed tired as though they had not slept enough. While Tooru was harder to tell due to her invisibility, there was no denying that Eiji had dark rings under her eyes. Both Tooru and Eiji refused to tell anyone why they were so tired.

**\--Back to Shouko and Katsumi…--**

Shouko, who was secretly glad that she knew her father's credit card number as she planned to buy a lot of soba for everyone later that day, made her way to the mental ward of the hospital where her mother was basically imprisoned. In spite of her seemingly calm demeanour, she was nervous as she had not seen her mother for years and feared that her appearance would only worsen her mental condition. However, she knew that she had to see her and talk to her so that she could finally start to move on to become the heroine she wanted to be.

Katsumi, who had accompanied Shouko to the hospital, placed her hand onto her shoulder and gave her a small nod to show her support. Considering Katsumi's own family circumstances due to her past misdeeds as a cruel bully, she knew what it was like to feel uneasy around one's own parents.

Nodding back in appreciation, Shouko then turned her attention to the door into her mother's ward and took a deep breath. Katsumi did not follow Shouko as she opened the door and entered the room to see a woman with white hair and tired-looking grey eyes named Todoroki Rei. As the woman was looking out of the window, she did not realise that her own daughter had entered the room as Shouko spoke to her, "Mother."

Surprised, Rei turned around and her eyes widened slightly as she recognised the daughter whom she had harmed in a moment of madness. Shouko stepped forward to approach her and thought, "Even if she doesn't want it, I will rescue her from this place. That is my starting line."

**\--Back at the dorms…--**

Ochako's parents, a woman with similar hair and round pink blush marks on her cheeks and a tall muscular man with dark yellow hair, an unshaven stubble on his masculine jawline and brown eyes, were happily talking to her. They were glad that she had done well in the sports festival and was happy in spite of what had happened to her during the villain attack at the USJ.

Due to the lack of official information, the author decided to simply name them Mr Uraraka and Mrs Uraraka with no mention about their quirks.

Since Izuku's clones were done cleaning up the place, he instructed them to help with the decorations while Ochako was occupied. As for Izuku himself, he was seated next to Ochako who held his hand reassuringly. In spite of Ochako and Nedzu's efforts to explain his situation as a noumu, Izuku was still worried that Ochako's parents still resented him for violating her. Needless to say, he was also worried about Tsuyu and Mina's families.

Thankfully, Ochako's parents were willing to forgive him for what he had done to her during the villain attack at the USJ. After all, Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina ultimately decided to help him even if the said help was decidedly more erotic than standard heroism. Besides, it was clear that the boy cared for Ochako even if he could not express himself vocally.

While Izuku and Ochako were occupied with her parents, Mina's group arrived with the necessary items for the upcoming party and brought them to the kitchen so that Inko and Rikidou could prepare more dishes. Mina glanced at Tsuyu and both girls nodded at one another with smiles on their faces as they were happy to know that Izuku was getting along with Ochako's parents.

**\--A short while later…--**

Momo smiled as she spoke to an elderly butler who had broad shoulders, white hair, an immaculate beard, sharp eyes and visible wrinkles on his face, "Thank you for sending the things that I have requested on such short notice, Sebas." A former pro-hero who had the ability to transform into a humanoid dragon, Sebas had faithfully served the Yaoyorozu family as their head butler for years.

Smiling gently at the girl who was like a granddaughter to him, Sebas said, "It is no trouble at all, Young Miss. In fact, the maids and I were all too happy to help you."

"Will you be staying for the party later today?" asked Momo.

"I'm afraid not, Young Miss. Your parents may be away for business at the moment but I must attend to my duties at the family mansion," replied Sebas.

"I understand. Please send my regards to the others back home," said Momo.

Sebas bowed courteously while replying, "Of course, Young Miss. I am sure your party will be a great success." He then added, "Also, please take better care of yourself. If your parents realise that you've been neglecting your sleep lately, they may end up having everyone move to the dorms for your sake."

Momo blushed as she replied, "I'll… keep that in mind." As much as she loved her parents, she knew that they could be a bit overzealous at times.

After Sebas left the dorm, Momo turned around and realised that her classmates were staring at her and the small pile of cooking implements and ingredients which she had requested the day before. Minako, who had been keeping tabs on attractive pro-heroes, including older pro-heroes, could not help but ask in awe, "That's the retired pro-hero from Britain, Dragon Knight, and he's your butler?"

Momo nodded as she replied, "Yes, he is. To be honest though, he's more like a grandfather to me than a butler even though he insists on being professional even when my parents are not around."

"Just how rich is your family?" asked Ochako who was honestly a bit afraid to find out. While everyone in Class 1A realised that Momo came from a rich family, having a retired pro-hero, from another country no less, as a butler was something else entirely.

"Well, my family is well-off enough to have our own private island which we often visit during the summer holidays," replied Momo who replied bashfully.

"Ah, so her family is ridiculously rich then," thought Momo's classmates while Ochako looked like she was ready to faint.

**\--Later that evening…--**

Tenya smiled as he greeted his elder brother, Tensei, "I'm glad that you can spare the time to attend this party, brother!"

Tensei, who was in casual civilian clothes, grinned at Tenya and replied, "Considering that my little brother and his friends are having a party to celebrate, I wouldn't want to miss it!"

Taking notice of the other guests Class 1A had invited, Tenya commented, "I see that you're not the only one to arrive at this time."

Wankuro grinned at Tenya and said, "I'm never one to turn down a free meal. Besides, you guys are actually pretty cool."

Mei grinned as well and said, "I'm here for both the free food and a chance to get to know my future clients!"

Tenya raised en eyebrow and asked, "Didn't you already advertise all those support items during the sports festival?"

Mei shrugged and said, "Yeah, but I can't exactly make specialised gear without knowing my future customers' quirks."

Realising that Mei had a point, Tenya said, "As long as you do not cause any trouble for anyone, I see no reason to stop you from doing what you want. Just don't force us listen to your advertisements for fifteen whole minutes, again."

"No promises!" said Mei as she eagerly entered the dorm building.

Wankuro waved at Tenya and Tensei while following Mei into the building and said, "Catch you two later!"

Tensei chuckled as he spoke to Tenya, "Looks like this party will be a lively one."

"Probably too lively at the rate this is going," said Tenya who sighed in resignation.

**\--Meanwhile, at Enji's hero agency…--**

Enji's right eye twitched in irritation as glared at Shouko's message which basically stated that she had used HIS money to buy a lot of soba for her classmates including Izuku.

Although the amount of money Shouko had spent was nothing significant when considering the income of the No.2 pro-hero in all of Japan, the fact that she had used his money without his permission was an obvious act of disrespect. The fact that he had not been able to confront Shouko about her disgraceful loss during the sports festival, partly because Izuku had been keeping a close eye on her, only made him angrier.

Kamiji Moe, a young woman with large dark eyes, pointed teeth and long flaming green hair, raised an eyebrow and asked Enji, "What's wrong, boss?" As both a pro-heroine and Enji's sidekick, Burnin, Moe was curious about his irritated expression and wondered if it had anything to do with a villain or an incompetent pro-hero.

Enji sighed and grumbled, "It's… a minor family matter."

Moe knew that something more was going on but she knew better than to press her own employer for details. The last thing she wanted was to be fired for being too nosy.

**\--Shortly after all the guests had arrived…--**

Izuku's clones were very helpful as they served trays of various dishes for the guests to enjoy including an apple pie, a pizza, pieces of baked chicken and chocolate cupcakes. As for the real Izuku, he was currently playing a video game with Wankuro, Eiji and Minako. Minako sat between Izuku's legs with her backside pressing against his crotch and a happy grin on her face. Izuku blushed from the physical contact but he did not allow himself to be distracted as he continued to defeat his opponents in the fighting game. Denki, Fumikage, Hitoshi and Hanta waited for their turns to play the video game while planning different strategies to defeat Izuku who was quickly becoming unbeatable in the game. They also planned to play other kinds of games including a racing game and even a dance rhythm game.

The served food was soon "demolished" by both Izuku's classmates and the hungry guests who found the food delicious. The girls, including Katsumi, especially loved the delicious chocolate cupcakes that Rikidou had baked. Understandably, both Hanta and Denki became slightly jealous of Rikidou even though they agreed that the cupcakes were on par with famous restaurants and bakeries. The two boys were also jealous of Izuku who was getting along with the Wankuro in spite of the fact that she came from a different class.

Inko took a break from cooking while Tsuyu and Ochako volunteered to help prepare some pasta for everyone. She smiled as she talked to Mr and Mrs Uraraka who were willing to accept Izuku as Ochako's friend and lover.

Shouko wore a soft smile as she started distributing soba for everyone to enjoy in the party. Those who knew about her tragic family circumstances and her plan to visit her mother earlier that day could tell that the reunion had been a happy one. Although Shouko's issues were not completely resolved, it was an encouraging step that even Shouta was secretly glad to see.

Katsumi, who offered to help Shouko with distributing the soba, put on a gruff expression as she gave the food to the guests, including her own parents. Although Katsumi and Mitsuki traded insults at one another, Masaru smiled as he knew that the rift between the two was starting close even if only by a little bit.

Momo helped to prepare tea while Kyouka played her guitar and sang a song to entertain the guests. Kyouka's parents, a blond man with triangular eyes named Jirou Kyoutoku and a bespectacled woman with dark-purple hair and plug-like earphone jacks hanging from her earlobes named Jirou Mika were all too happy to play their own musical instruments together with their daughter. Mina grinned happily as she showed off her dance moves in sync with the music played by the Jirou family. Unable to resist showing off a "dazzling performance", Yuuga also took part in the dance together with Mina. While Mina and Yuuga were dancing, Tooru was busy recording the performance with her camera.

Once Momo was done preparing the tea, she volunteered to play the electric piano together with Kyouka and her parents. Due to her upbringing which included taking piano lessons, she was able play in harmony with Kyouka and her parents.

Kouji was blushing shyly while Tsuyu's two younger siblings, a girl with large eyes, dark-green hair and pouty face which made her resemble a tadpole named Asui Satsuki and a boy with black hair, pink blush marks on his cheeks, half-closed eyes and a frog-like appearance named Asui Samidare, played with it. Used to being fawned over by humans, partly due to Izuku playing with it whenever he could, the rabbit was content to let the two young children pet and hug it while it nibbled on a fresh piece of carrot.

Tsuyu's parents, a stocky toad-like man with short black hair named Asui Ganma and a woman with long dark hair, pink blush-marks on her cheeks, spaced-out eyes, a small nose and a wide mouth which gave her a frog-like appearance named Asui Beru, were talking to Nemuri who assured them that Izuku was taking good care of Tsuyu. Although they were still wary of Izuku due to having a second daughter, they could tell that the boy ultimately meant well and that Tsuyu was doing well.

Mei wasted no time in discussing about what she could make for the students of Class 1A while eating a lot more food than what people had expected from her admittedly mature-looking build. When asked how she could eat so much, her explanation was that her "genius brain" needed a lot of calories to work and there were times when she forgot to eat her meals or even sleep. Among the students she had talked to were Mashirao, Mezou and Tenya.

Tensei, Toshinori, Nedzu, Thirteen, Shouta and Hizashi went to a relatively quiet corner of the common area to discuss about the internship offers for the students. It was already a given than Izuku would need to intern together with at least one girl from his harem as he could not communicate on his own. It was also a given that the girls from Izuku's harem would not intern on their own to prevent any possible attempts to sexually assault them. Given the girls' unfortunately publicised sexual acts, the chances of them getting sexually assaulted or worse was higher than for other students. That said, even Nedzu was surprised by the number of pro-heroines who were interested in Izuku. There was also the matter with Shouko's family issues which the pro-heroes agreed had to be dealt with quickly.

As the party wore on, many people took turns to play video games, sing songs, play instruments and even play a few card games. While Izuku was very good at playing video games, he was terrible at playing musical instruments and could no sing due to his state as a noumu. Wankuro was surprisingly skilled as a hand drummer but was such an awful singer that saying she sounded like a dog while singing was actually one of the kinder ways to describe her singing. Thankfully, only Mineta sang anywhere nearly as badly was Wankuro while Yuuga could sing an opera song with a falsetto voice and Eiji could sing a classical Japanese fisherman's song with a surprisingly masculine voice. As for skilled musicians, both Fumikage and Denki knew how to play the guitar and Katsumi who was actually a very skilled drummer. In fact, Katsumi had tried to join a number of musical bands in the past but, due to her arrogant attitude at the time followed by her guilt-driven depression after realising her mistakes, she had never been able to actually join a band.

Feeling great sympathy for Katsumi, Kyouka looked at Katsumi in the eyes and said, "Katsumi, do you want to play the drums for TONIGHT'S band?"

Katsumi stared at Kyouka with wide eyes before she blinked away her tears and smirked at her while saying, "Fuck yeah. Just don't drag me down while I play may part in your band."

Kyouka smirked in return as she got Momo, Denki and Fumikage to join in to play together with her and Katsumi. The music track she had chosen was the main theme of an old pre-quirk animated series called 'One Punch Man', 'Seigi Shikkou'.

The resulting band performance was so good that it actually made Hizashi weep in pure joy.

**\--Later that night…--**

It was time for the guests to return home. Some of the students from Class 1A, including Katsumi, Tsuyu, Kyouka, Tenya and Momo, wished to return home to spend time with their families while others such as Ochako stayed at the dorm instead. Izuku, who had basically moved into the dorm with his mother, obviously stayed at the dorm.

Although exhausted, especially after the inevitable clean up, Izuku could not help but smile as he got ready to sleep with Ochako and Mina. After all, the last time he had so much fun was when he was still blissfully ignorant of his "supposedly quirkless" state.

"It's a bit of a shame that your parents couldn't come to the party, Mina-chan," said Ochako.

"Well, my mother's busy training her students for the upcoming dance audition and my father's deadline for his latest novel is near so it can't be helped that they can't make it tonight," said Mina. Although Mina's parents loved her dearly, their busy work schedules meant that they did not always have time to be with her. That said, they always made sure to call her and message her whenever they could. As for their opinion about Mina's current relationship with Izuku, they were willing to trust her judgement after learning about his past in spite of their understandable distrust towards him.

"Speaking about not being present, Nemuri-neechan said that she has a meeting to attend to before doing her work tonight so she wants us to go ahead and have fun without her," said Ochako.

"Do you know what the meeting is about [Any idea what the meeting is about]?" asked Izuku.

Both Mina and Ochako shrugged their shoulders and replied in unison, "No idea."

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Nemuri smirked as she spoke to Minako, Tooru and Shouko, "So, you three are thinking about joining the harem?" Her smirk grew as Minako nodded eagerly while Tooru and Shouko nodded shyly. The pro-heroine then asked, "I assume that it has to do with that drone that I saw spying on me and the others last night, yes?"

While both Tooru and Shouko froze at the realisation that Nemuri knew about the drone, Minako grinned and said, "Oh, yes it does! I want some of that action you and the other girls have been enjoying lately!"

"Well, I personally have no problem with you girls joining the harem but you will need to ask for permission from not only Nedzu but also your parents," said Nemuri who then added, "We do not need any more 'unauthorised sexual scandals' if you get what I mean."

"No offence meant, but I'm quite certain that my father would sooner accept an ugly gorilla as a mistress than allow me to be a part of Midoriya's harem," said Shouko who had a deadpan expression on her face.

"I don't think my parents would approve either," said Tooru.

"You'd be surprised how persuasive Nedzu can be," said Nemuri who had to repress a shiver as she remembered the number one rule in U.A. High School, "Never get on Nedzu's bad side."

Minako raised her eyebrow and asked, "You're not going to say that he'd blackmail our parents so that they would let us join Midoriya's harem, are you?"

"That largely depends on what kind of people your parents are," replied Nemuri who then asked, "That aside, what other reasons do you have to even consider joining the harem?" Her eyes narrowed as she continued to speak, "Sex is one thing but I trust that you girls realise that Izu-kun is more than just an object of lust."

Both Minako and Toory swallowed nervously while Shouko asked, "I assume that you already know about my family circumstances, correct?"

Nemuri nodded and said, "Yes, I do. In fact, I knew about it even earlier than Aizawa-kun."

"Someone in Midoriya's harem told you about it," said Shouko who was honestly not surprised.

Nemuri nodded and said, "As soon as I learnt about your past, I told Nedzu about it. He hasn't taken any action yet but, knowing him, he has already made a plan to help you and the rest of your family get away from Endeavour's grasp and is simply waiting for the right moment."

"Will it work?" asked Shouko.

"That depends on how much blackmail material Nedzu has on Endeavour," said Nemuri who the added, "You still haven't answered my question though."

Shouko sighed and explained, "During my match with Midoriya, he hugged and comforted me when he didn't need to. He even kept watch over me as I rested to recover from my quirk overuse. My father has never done such a thing for me before and he made sure that not even by brothers could come to my aid. I'm honestly not sure if my feelings for Midoriya is real love or just a basic desire for affection from a male figure but I'd rather take my chances with him than allow my father to force me into an arranged marriage. Besides, he seems trustworthy so far and I don't mind getting to know him better regardless of whether or not I will be having a physical relationship with him."

Nemuri smiled as she spoke to Shouko, "I'm sure that Izu-kun would like to know you better as well." She then turned her attention to Minako and Tooru and asked, "Now, what about you two?"

Tooru fidgeted nervously as she replied, "To be honest… I'm actually a bit of a pervert. I enjoy running around naked and getting noticed by people even though I'm invisible."

Minako smirked at Tooru and said, "HA! I knew it!"

"In other words, you're an exhibitionist and, unless I'm mistaken, you like the idea of being watched while having sex," said Nemuri.

"That's one way to put it," admitted Tooru who then added, "I… also enjoy spying on people."

Minako smirked as she teasingly said, "Kinky!"

"Do you have any other reason to join the harem?" asked Nemuri.

Tooru shook her head and said, "Not really, but I know that Midoriya-kun's a good person and I won't mind getting to know him better even if he decides to take things slow with me or only have me as a friend."

"I suppose that's an acceptable reason," said Nemuri who then turned attention to Minako and said, "I know that you've been wanting to join the harem for a while now. In fact, I'm actually surprised that you didn't try to join the harem earlier."

Minako shrugged and explained, "I may be a pervert but even I understand that rushing into a relationship with Midoriya-kun is a bad idea. Besides, he's actually pretty pure-hearted in spite of everything he has gone through and done."

"True enough," agreed Nemuri who then said, "Very well, I will allow you three to ask Nedzu for permission to join Izu-kun's harem. However, while you can ask Nedzu for permission on the day school reopens, I recommend joining the harem AFTER your internships are over. Also, it is ultimately up to Izu-kun to decide if any of you three will join the harem. Trust me, he considers sex as an intimate expression of trust and affection if not love so I doubt he will be all right with casual flings. Any questions?"

As the three girls had no further questions, Nemuri dismissed them so that they could return to their respective rooms get some much-needed sleep. The pro-heroine smirked as she knew that Izuku's harem was going to get even livelier than before.

Although Nemuri was tempted to return to Izuku's room to have sex with him, she had to attend to her duties as a pro-heroine.

**\--Back to Izuku, Ochako and Mina…--**

Izuku groaned in pleasure as Mina and Ochako lovingly licked, kissed and sucked his penis while his two mini-clones, who had tentacles on their backs, had sex with the two girls while clinging onto their backsides. Each clone had four tentacles on his back which were used to not only hold onto the girls but also pleasure them by teasing their nipples and clitorises. As for the original Izuku, he stood still while his hands were affectionately placed on the girls' heads.

Both Ochako and Mina moaned as the mini-clones thrust their hips more vigorously in an obvious attempt to make them climax. Determined to make the original Izuku ejaculate, both girls "attacked" the glans of his erection with kisses and licks. Izuku bit his lower lip as he tried his best to not orgasm until the two girls had theirs. However, when he saw their affectionate expressions, he lost control of himself and ejaculated like a miniature fire hose.

Initially surprised by the ejaculation, both Ochako and Mina quickly pressed their lips against his member so that they could take in his seed while his mini-clones started to ejaculate as well. Completely exhausted yet fully satisfied, Izuku smiled lovingly as he gazed upon the two girls whose smiling faces were covered in his ejaculate.

After Ochako and Mina had absorbed Izuku's seed and the mini-clones "melted away", the three lovers went to bed together. Ochako and Mina happily snuggled against Izuku as they slept beside him with his arms wrapped around their waists. Needless to say, the three lovers slept soundly that night.

**\--The following day…--**

It was the last day of break for Class 1A before they had to return to their lessons. Most of the students decided to stay at the dorm to relax while watching the third years' events of the U.A. Sports Festival. Not surprisingly, Izuku wanted to watch the events together with Ochako, Mina and Inko. In fact, he actually resisted Mina and Ochako's attempt to have sex with him in the morning so that he would not be late to watch the event. Although disappointed about their failed attempt, both Ochako and Mina knew that Izuku was a hopeless fan of heroes at heart and that genuine admiration extended to the students of various hero schools.

Other classmates who decided to watch the event with Izuku, Ochako, Mina and Inko included Shouko, Minako and Tooru who seemed "unusually friendly" towards the boy for some reason. Ochako had a jealous pout on her face as she hugged him possessively while Mina grinned at the three girls as she knew that they were attracted to him. Although Izuku knew that both Ochako and Mina were aware of something, he could not help but wonder what was going on.

Yes, in spite of being bonded to the girls in his harem, including Nemuri, Izuku was blissfully unaware of the fact that Shouko, Minako and Tooru were planning to join his harem.

Before long, the day was over and all of the students managed to safely return back to the dorm before curfew. The day ended peacefully for everyone in Class 1A and Izuku made sure to pay special attention to Ochako and Mina before Tsuyu and Katsumi returned to the dorms for their dose of "Izuku's Dicku".

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

As promised, there this chapter has smut and even includes some "naughty tentacle action"!

Due to the lack of canon information on Mina's parents, I decided to not fully introduce them in this chapter. Hopefully, they will make an appearance in canon but, considering that I have already "given" them jobs to excuse their absence in the party, I may end up turning them into OCs in the end. Granted, this is a story in which Katsuki, Shouto, Eijirou and Minoru are turned into girls but I do want to see Mina's canon parents before writing a proper introduction if possible.

I plan to write one more chapter which is mostly smut with a bit of plot progression before writing 'Izuku's Pet Noumu'. The smut will cover Izuku having sex with Ochako and Mina after watching the sports festival events followed by him having sex with Tsuyu and Katsumi after they had returned to the dorms. As for the plot progression, it will mostly cover both code name selection and pro-hero selection for internships.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	9. Chapter 8

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Noumu Life**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 8: Sex, Code Names and Pro-Hero Selections**

After watching the third years' events of the U.A. Sports Festival, Ochako and Mina literally dragged Izuku away from the common area. Minako grinned knowingly while both Shouko and Tooru blushed at the implications of Ochako and Mina dragging him away for some "private time".

Inko giggled as she knew that Izuku had actually refused to have sex with his two lovers earlier that morning so that he would not be late for watching the sports festival. Since the sports festival was already over, the two girls had no reason to hold back their desires. The boy's surprised yelp only made the situation funnier for her.

**\--In Izuku's room…--**

Izuku was literally pushed into the bedroom and landed face-first onto a mattress. He then turned around and saw Ochako and Mina looking at him with unmistakably hungry looks in their eyes. Worried, he mentally asked them, "Are you two okay [Is there something you need]?"

Mina grinned as she took off her pants and panties and said, "Midori, Ochako-chan and I have you all for ourselves right now and we want to enjoy every second of it before Tsuyu-chan and Katsumi-chan come back here."

Recalling Mina saying something similar earlier that morning, when they took the initiative to suck his morning wood to get him sexually aroused, Izuku smiled nervously and asked, "I guess you're not taking no for an answer [I have no say in this, do I]?"

"Nope!" said Ochako and Mina who had already stripped themselves naked.

Well aware that the two girls had been patiently waiting for their chance to have him for themselves since morning, Izuku smiled as he took off his clothes. Once he was naked, he produced six mini-clones and grew six tentacles on his back.

The mini-clones quickly grew into their baseline forms and proceeded to pounce onto Ochako and Mina. The two girls squealed in delight as four clones "attacked" Mina while two clones targeted Ochako instead. While Mina was kissed and licked by Izuku's four clones who paid attention to her lips, breasts and genitals, Ochako was pinned down with her legs spread apart. The original Izuku approached her and used his tentacles to pleasure her. Two of the tentacles coiled around her breasts and rubbed against her nipples while another two tentacles wrapped around her legs and spread her lower lips open. The last two tentacles tenderly rubbed against her face. Ochako smiled at Izuku as she accepted him with open arms and said, "Please, make love to me, Zu-kun."

Izuku happily obliged as he inserted his member into her already-wet womanhood. Ochako moaned in pleasure as he slowly thrust his hips. Her hands were occupied with pleasuring Izuku's two clones by rubbing their respective erections while a tentacle entered her mouth. The original Izuku bent down to kiss her neck and collarbone, causing delightful shivers to crawl up Ochako's spine.

While Ochako was having sex with Izuku and pleasuring two of his clones, Mina was straddling one of Izuku's clones and was having sex with him. The pink-skinned girl was also using her mouth and hands to pleasure the other three clones. As she was about to orgasm, she suddenly slowed down so that she could mentally communicate with the clone she was pleasuring with her mouth, "I want you to shove one of your tentacles into my butt."

Considering that Izuku could make clones of himself and even his clones could make tentacles, it was inevitable that anal sex became a topic of discussion among the members of the harem. After all, anal sex was supposedly pleasurable if done right and it was certainly one way to fully enjoy the feeling of having sex with Izuku's clones and/or tentacles. Needless to say, Nemuri was more than happy to give Izuku and his harem a lecture on how to practice proper anal hygiene which included doing enemas, using lubricant and avoiding "double-dipping" from anus to vagina.

Izuku, who did not see the appeal of exposing his own body to faecal matter, was understandably hesitant to try. However, he was willing to let the girls try anal sex with his clones since the said clones would disintegrate after sex anyway and the resulting fluids could be converted into strong disinfectants that eliminate any "shitty mess".

As eager as Mina was to try anal sex, she knew better than to go "full insertion" right away hence why she decided to let the clone insert a thin tentacle into her anus instead. The clone obliged and grew a tentacle which was as thick as a finger and was covered in disinfecting lubricant. Mina gasped as the thin tentacle started to wriggle its way through her "back door" and entered her rectum which she had thankfully "emptied out" before she and Ochako took Izuku to his room to have sex. Her whole body shook as she could feel the tentacle wriggle about in her rectum, thus causing her to feel new sensations which she did not even realise was possible. Driven by the new sensations, Mina moved her body with greater intensity and vigour than before, quickly driving herself and the clones to climax. Her eyes rolled back as she could feel the clones' seed filling her mouth, vagina and rectum at the same time.

While Mina was climaxing, the original Izuku was moving his hips vigorously to drive Ochako to climax. Ochako loved the feeling of his member going in and out of her vagina while being pinned down by his tentacles and clones. She could have sworn that Izuku's member had grown thicker and longer before he climaxed, filling her womb with his seed. As the same time, his tentacles and two clones ejaculated as well, thus completely covering her body and filling her mouth with ejaculate. Her eyes rolled back as she climaxed from the wonderful feeling of being filled with Izuku's warm slimy seed.

After his orgasm, Izuku thrust his hips a bit more so that he could ejaculate some more into Ochako's womb, causing the girl's already sensitive body to twitch and tremble even more. Once he was satisfied, he gently pulled his member out of Ochako's vagina and allowed her body to rest while it absorbed his seed. She had a dopey grin on her face as she spoke, "God, I needed that!"

Izuku smiled as he affectionately kissed Ochako before turning his attention towards Mina who had already recovered enough to have a second around. His four clones knew what to do so two of them left Mina to attend Ochako while the remaining two, one of whom still had his tentacle inside Mina's "butt-hole", remained with the pink-skinned girl.

Ochako blushed as she asked one of the clones, "Can one of you… do the same thing to my butt?" The clones nodded as one of them grew four thin tentacles before he lifted Ochako up from behind so that her legs were spread apart to reveal her genitals and anus to the other clones. She blushed as she looked down and saw one lubricant-covered tentacle experimentally probing around her anus before pushing its way through into her rectum. She gasped as she could feel the first tentacle wriggle about inside her rectum and her body started to shake as the other three slowly joined in. By the time all four tentacles were inside her rectum, she was close to having an orgasm and her vagina was leaking fluids. Turned one by the lewd display, all four clones had erections. One clone stepped forward so that he could start having vaginal sex with her. As for the clone who was carrying Ochako, he gently spread her anus open with his tentacles so that he could insert his penis into it. The girl's heart pounded in her chest as she realised what was about to happen. Both scared and excited, she bit her lower lip as the clone's phallus slowly slid past her well-lubricated anus while his tentacles were retracted. Once both clones had their penises deep inside of both holes, they started to move their hips in tandem with each another. Her eyes rolled back from the blissful feeling of being pressed between two of Izuku's clones who were both having sex with her at the same time. She was very glad that she had decided to follow Mina's suggestion to try out anal sex and carried out the necessary preparations.

Back to the original Izuku, two of his clones and Mina, the pink-skinned girl grinned as she hugged the original noumu and said, "Come here and give me that 'dicku' of yours." Izuku smiled as he held onto her backside and lifted her up before lowering her onto his erect phallus. Mina bit her lower lip as she savoured the feeling of her vagina becoming full. Once Izuku was "balls-deep" inside of Mina, he started to slowly move his hands and hips. As for the clone whose tentacle was still inside Mina's rectum, he produced three more tentacles and started to insert them one at the time. By the time Mina had four tentacles inside her rectum, she was already close to orgasm. However, instead of letting her have her orgams, Izuku stopped moving so that his clone could position himself and insert his own penis into Mina's anus. Mina hugged Izuku tightly as the four tentacles in her rectum were replaced by a large penis. Once Mina's "back end" was filled, both Izuku and his clone started to move their hips. Mina's vagina and anus clenched as she felt new and exciting sensations which made her realise that she was going to be addicted to anal sex. She kissed Izuku passionately as she neared orgasm and, before long, she climaxed while Izuku and his clone filled both of her "holes" with their seed. At that same moment, Ochako and the two clones who were having sex with her also climaxed.

Gasping for breath, Mina grinned at Izuku as she spoke to him, "I can definitely get used to this!" Izuku smiled in return and was about to say something when he realised that three of his clones were pouting at him as they had been somewhat neglected due to Ochako and Mina being "kept busy". He smiled sheepishly as he pulled his still-swollen member out of Mina's vagina so that one clone could have his turn with Mina. As for the other two clones, they took over having sex with Ochako and gave her the "spit-roast" treatment. The brunette would have moaned in pleasure if her mouth was not filled by a clone's penis while the other clone had vaginal sex with her. Izuku masturbated while watching Ochako and Mina have sex with his clones.

Before long, two of Izuku's clones disintegrated and both Ochako and Mina were positioned in such a way that each girl had sex with two clones while their mouths were occupied with pleasuring Izuku's penis. The two girls licked and kissed Izuku's member like hungry she-wolves as their vaginas and rectums were filled with the clones' own penises. Their eyes rolled back as Izuku and his clones ejaculated while their breasts were fondled from behind.

By the time Izuku and his clones were done having sex with Ochako and Mina, both girls were almost delirious with pleasure and agreed that the sexual experience was simply awesome. As for Izuku, he felt hungry and dehydrated so he decided to get something to eat and drink after making sure that both girls were comfortable.

**\--Later that evening…--**

Katsumi and Tsuyu returned to the dorms at around the same time. While Tsuyu had a calm and pleasant stay with her family, Katsumi had a decidedly more emotional stay with her family. Make no mistake, Mitsuki and Katsumi were on better terms than before, which was partly due to Katsumi's very public confession of her past sins as a former bully, but there was no denying that they tended to bicker and insult one another even before Mistuki realised the truth about Izuku's bullying. Masaru, who was already used to the noise, simply shook his head with a knowing smile on his face when they started bickering with at least a fraction of their original aggressiveness.

Katsumi and Tsuyu made their way to Izuku's room when they noticed that both Ochako and Mina were still lying unconscious on mattresses while covered in blankets. Katsumi raised her eyebrow and asked Izuku who was reading a book, "What the fuck happened to Pinky and Round Face?"

Izuku blushed as he mentally explained, "We had sex after watching the third years' sports festival events [We had a lot of sex after watching television]."

Both Katsumi and Tsuyu blushed as they realised that Izuku had so much sex with Ochako and Mina that both girls had passed out. Tsuyu placed a finger onto her lips and asked, "Just how much sex did you three have, kero?"

"I didn't really keep count [I only know we had lots of it," replied Izuku.

Katsumi stared at Ochako and Mina for a moment longer before she asked Izuku, "Izuku, are you back in full strength?"

Realising what was about to happen, Izuku blushed as he admitted, "More of less [I'm mostly recovered]."

Katsumi and Tsuyu nodded at each other once before they took off their clothes. The bond girl smirked at Izuku and said, "Then take your fucking pants off and start fucking us."

Izuku blushed as he asked, "What about dinner [Can this wait]?"

"Fuck NO!" said Katsumi as she and Tsuyu approached Izuku. He blushed as he stared at their naked bodies and decided to take off his clothes as he knew that the two girls were impatiently eager for sex.

Once Izuku was naked as well, he produced six mini-clones and grew six tentacles on his back. He was about to make the first move when he remembered something and said, "My clones had anal sex with Ochako-chan and Mina-chan today [We tried anal sex for the first time just now]."

Both Katsumi and Tsuyu blinked in surprise before Tsuyu asked, "Did they enjoy it?"

Izuku nodded in response and asked, "Do you two want to try it too [Do you need time to get ready]?"

Tsuyu placed her finger onto her lips and said, "I'd like to try it out." She then turned her attention to Katsumi and asked, "What about you? Do you want to try it too?"

Katsumi shook her head and said, "I'm not going to sit on the toilet for an hour to clear my ass of my shit." She then blushed as she added, "At least not today."

Tsuyu nodded in understanding and said, "Then you can go ahead and have sex with Izu-chan first. I should be done before long."

Izuku nodded at Tsuyu before he turned his attention to Katsumi. He gently pushed her down and used his tentacles to tease her nipples and crotch. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning when one tentacle pressed its tip against her lips. Well aware of what Izuku wanted her to do, she started kissing, licking and sucking the tentacle. Once Katsumi's vagina was wet enough, Izuku moved in to insert his erection into it. Her back arched as Izuku's penis filled her and rubbed against her sensitive spots. His tentacles continued to pleasure her as he had sex with her.

While Izuku was having sex with Katsumi, his mini-clones decided to wait for Tsuyu who was using an enema to clear out her rectum. Due to her frog-like nature, she could safely protrude not only her stomach through her mouth but also her rectum through her anus. Generally, she preferred to avoid doing so as she found it both gross and uncomfortable but she wanted to try anal sex so she was willing to have her rectum properly cleaned first. It could also be said that part of her interest in anal sex originated from her frog-like nature as female frogs have cloacas which act as both vaginas and rectums.

Once Tsuyu was done, which took about twenty minutes, she left the toilet and smiled as she spoke to the mini-clones, "So, who wants to try my butt, kero?"

The mini-clones grew to their baseline forms and eagerly approached her. One clone took position behind Tsuyu with his hands on her hips. Well aware that anal sex required the use of lubricant, Tsuyu secreted her mucus and said, "Go ahead as use my mucus to have sex with me, kero."

The clone behind Tsuyu nodded and rubbed his erection against her backside while another clone kissed her while fondling her breasts. Two more clones stood beside Tsuyu who used her hands to pleasure them with her mucus-covered hands. She could not help but moan in pleasure as she loved the feeling of being pressed between a few warm masculine bodies.

Eventually, the clones gently pushed Tsuyu down so that she would straddle one clone while another clone pressed his 'lubed' member against her anus. She smiled as she looked at the clone behind her and said, "Don't worry, kero. If I can push my own insides out, I'm pretty sure your penis can go in with no problems."

Assured by Tsuyu's statement, two clones nodded and slowly thrust their hips forward at the same time. Tsuyu croaked as she saw stars while her "two lower holes" were filled up by the clone's penises. Her body trembled as the two clones who were having sex with her were soon "balls deep" inside of her and them started to move their hips slowly. She took notice of the other clones and proceeded to pleasure two of them with her hands with using her mouth and tongue to pleasure the fifth one. The sixth one masturbated with his erection aimed towards her face.

Back to the original Izuku and Katsumi, he was thrusting his hips vigorously while Katsumi wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her own hips in kind. They kissed passionately with her arms wrapped around his neck and her breasts pressed against his chest. His tentacles had retracted but his member changed so that it could twitch rapidly to the point of basically vibrating and had a number of bumps which rubbed against the sensitive spots in her vagina. They soon climaxed together and his seed filled her womb.

Katsumi grinned as she gasped for breath and said, "God, I needed this fuck!"

Izuku smiled at Katsumi and gave her a quick peck on her forehead before he turned his attention to Tsuyu. Katsumi also turned her attention to Tsuyu and said, "Damn, she's getting gang-banged and fucking loving it." Indeed, Tsuyu was enjoying the feeling of having sex with multiple clones of Izuku.

Before long, Tsuyu and all six clones climaxed at the same time. Her eyes rolled back as his seed not only filled her mouth, rectum and vagina but also covered her face and breasts.

Tsuyu gasped for breath with a dazed look on her face and said, "That was… awesome… kero."

The original Izuku decided to have his turn with Tsuyu while two of his clones, including the clone who had masturbated earlier, proceeded to have sex with Katsumi. Katsumi smirked as she turned around so that one clone could have sex with her while her mouth was used to pleasure another clone. The two clones also grew tentacles so that they could tease her sensitive spots, including her nipples, clitoris and ears, and hold her on place.

The original Izuku instructed his clone who had had anal sex with Tsuyu to lift her up and then lie down so that she would lie on her back. Tsuyu blushed as the clone's phallus was still erect and inside her anus when the clone did as instructed. Her blush only grew as the real Izuku pressed his member against her private part and slowly pushed it into her birth canal. She sighed in pleasure as Izuku's member pressed against her cervix before he started to thrust his hips. She extended her tongue so that she could pleasure one clone while her two hands were once again occupied with pleasuring one clone each. Her back arched and her two "lower holes' clenched tightly when Izuku started to kiss, lick and suckle onto her nipples.

As the original Izuku thrust his hips, his member changed so that it had ridges along its length, thus causing Tsuyu to experience even more pleasure. Also, the clone who was having anal sex with her from behind started to grope her breasts and pinch her nipples, As she was already sensitive from her previous orgasm, Tsuyu quickly climaxed again from her second "gang-bang" and was soon filled with seed again.

The original Izuku sighed after his second orgasm and realised that Tsuyu almost passed out from the intense stimulation. Deciding that the girl had enough, he dismissed his clones after making sure that Tsuyu was made comfortable by putting her onto a mattress with a blanket draped over her.

After making sure that Tsuyu would be able to rest well, Izuku turned his attention to Katsumi who smirked at him and said, "Hope you have some more juice in you because I'm not planning to stop just yet, Izuku." He smiled in return as he pounced onto Katsumi to sexually dominate her.

Understandably, Izuku, Ochako, Mina, Tsuyu and Katsumi were late for dinner that day.

**\--The following day…--**

Shouta, who had recovered enough to no longer need bandages, felt his left eye twitch in annoyance as he glared at Izuku and asked, "Do I even want to know why your harem look like they have had enjoyed a day-long spa?" Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina and Katsumi blushed as their skin and hair were downright glossy in their invigorated shine while Izuku blushed as he scratched the back of his head and tried to find an interesting spot on the table to stare at.

Sighing in resignation, Shouta said, "Irrational issues aside, we're having a special hero informatics class today." Shouta stayed quiet for a moment as the whole class tensed up before he stated the main topic of the class, "Code Names. You'll all be coming up with hero names."

Almost everyone in class excitedly yelled, "We're going to do something exciting!"

After forcing the students to behave with a glare, Shouta then explained, "This is related to the pro-hero draft picks that I mentioned the other day. Normally, the drafts begin in earnest for second and third years after the students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to pro-heroes. In other words, for them to extend their offers to first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential. That said, such offers are often cancelled if that interest dies down by graduation."

"So we have to prove ourselves after we get picked, huh?" asked Tooru.

"That's right," confirmed Shouta who then said, "Here are the totals for those with offers."

After pressing a button on a remote control, a horizontal bar chart appeared on a screen. To everyone's surprise, Izuku only had 561 offers even though he won first place in the competition while Momo, who had won second place, had 3654 offers. Katsumi had 965 offers while Tsuyu had 1193 offers and Shouko had 1926 offers.

"As you can all see, there is a bit of an imbalance in the number of offers due to the pro heroes being unwilling to have Izuku and the members of his harem as interns," said Shouta who then added, "We also plan to have Izuku and his harem intern together with other students to reduce the chances of unwanted incidents occurring during their internships. This means that the number of viable internship offers for them is actually even less than displayed here."

"Man, that has got to suck," said Denki who felt bad for Izuku and the girls in his harem who had struggled so hard to prove themselves in the sports festival.

Kyouka raised an eyebrow and said, "How come Katsumi-chan has even less offers than Tsuyu-chan?"

"It's like their placements have been reversed," said Eiji.

Hanta pointed out to Eiji and Kyouka, "Tsuyu may have been involved in the 'USJ Sex Scandal' but Katsumi basically admitted that she used to be a 'you know what'."

Both Eiji and Kyouka nodded in understanding while Katsumi snorted derisively and said, "Don't bother sugar-coating it. I know that I was a heartless bitch who's no better than a villain to Izuku."

"The fact that Katsumi's pledge was 'offensive' to a significant portion of the general population certainly did not help," said Shouto who not-so-subtly muttered, "Even if her statements are not only true but are also necessary as a reminder to everyone."

"Damn straight!" said Katsumi who was unrepentant about insulting the people who believed in the idea that a person's value should be determined by his or her own quirk. Many other people in Class 1A, including Kyouka, Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina, Eiji and Shouko, nodded in agreement with her.

"Keeping these results in mind, whether or not anyone asked for you, you will all be participating in internships with pro-heroes," said Shouta who then added, "Although you all already got to experience real combat with actual villains back at the USJ, it would still be meaningful experience for you to see pro-heroes at work first-hand."

"That explains the hero names!" said Rikidou.

Ochako smiled excitedly as she spoke to Izuku, "Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!" Izuku smiled and nodded in agreement with her.

Shouta spoke to the class, "Well, those hero names are still temporary. However, if you're not serious about it…"

"You'll have hell to pay later!"

Everyone turned their attention towards the person who had shouted while entering the classroom and realised that the person was Nemuri. Understandably Denki and Hanta were excited to have her join the class.

Nemuri swayed her hips with her hands behind her head as she entered the classroom and explained, "A lot of hero names used by students become recognised by society and end up becoming pro-hero names."

"Well, that's how it is," said Shouta who then explained, "Midnight will be making sure that your names are okay." He then took out his sleeping bag and said, "I can't do stuff like that."

Before Shouta went to sleep in his sleeping bag, he spoke to his students, "When you give yourself a name, you get a more concrete image of what you want to be like in the future and get closer to it. This is what it means when they say, 'Names and natures do often agree.'. Like 'All Might' for example."

The students of Class 1A soon received a board and a marker pen each so that they could write down their chosen hero names…

**\--A short while later…--**

"Okay, let's start presenting names starting with those who are ready," said Nemuri. Some of the students became nervous as they realised that they had to present their chosen hero names to their classmates.

The first student to present his hero name was Yuuga whose hero name was 'Shining Hero: I Cannot Stop Twinkling'. Everyone was dumbstruck by the name which was basically a full sentence while Nemuri, who was apparently used to hero-students coming up with ridiculous hero names, calmly adjusted Yuuga's hero name to 'Can't Stop Twinkling'. Yuuga approved of the change as it was easier to say the shortened version of the name.

The second student was Mina who presented her name as 'Alien Queen'. Nemuri was disturbed by the name which was a clear reference to a fictional race of aliens with acidic blood named Xenomorphs and thus rejected it to Mina's displeasure. Izuku chuckled while the rest of Class 1A thought in unison, "Idiot!"

Tsuyu was next to present her hero name which was 'Rainy Season Hero: Froppy'. It was name that she had thought about ever since elementary school. Unlike the previous two names, it was very well-received by the majority of the students from Class 1A.

Inspired by Tsuyu, Eiji presented her hero name, 'Sturdy Heroine: Red Riot' which was an obvious homage to a pro-hero known as the 'Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot'. Nemuri approved of her name but warned her that bearing the name would come with even more pressure than most other names. Eiji wore a determined expression as she replied, "I'm prepared for that!"

Izuku could not help but blush as he thought about the hero names that he and his mother used to come up with when they were younger. Thankfully, he and his harem had decided on a proper hero name for himself as he presented it to the class. The hero name that he had chosen was, 'The Transforming Hero: Biomorph'.

Hitoshi smirked as he presented his hero name, 'Puppet Master'. It was a suitable hero name which referenced his quirk. Shouko on the other hand decided to use her first name as she still wanted more experience before deciding her final hero name. As for Tenya, he decided to name himself 'Engine Hero: Recipro' which was a clear reference to his quirk and his special move, 'Recipro Burst'.

Katsumi decided to name herself 'The Explosive Heroine: Ground Zero' while Mina finally decided to name herself 'The Acidic Heroine: Acid Queen'. She refused to use Katsumi's insulting nickname, 'Pinky', as her hero name and Izuku was kind enough to help her out by suggesting a slight change to her name.

Before long, everyone else presented their respective hero names which the author will not cover in this story for the sake of avoiding too much rehashing.

**\--Some time later…--**

"Now that everyone's decided on their hero names, we'll go back to talking about the internships," said Shouto who then explained, "They will last for a week. As for where you'll have them, those who have received offers from pro-heroes will be given their own lists to choose from. Those who have not received any offers will choose from among the forty agencies around the country that will be accepting our interns. Take note that they all work in different places and have different specialities."

"For example, Thirteen would be focused on rescues from accident and disasters instead of fighting villains," explained Nemuri.

"Think carefully before you choose," warned Shouta.

The students of Class 1A quickly responded, "Yes, sir!"

After the students received the offers, Shouta said, "Turn in your choices before the weekend."

"Wait, doesn't that mean that we only have two days to choose?!" said Hanta.

Shouta, who was already leaving the classroom, simply replied, "Make your decision efficiently. Dismissed."

**\--Lunchtime…--**

Mina was frowning as she asked, "Hey, guys. Have any of you decided what pro-hero agency you're going to yet?"

Ochako nodded and replied, "I'm picking Battle Hero: Gunhead's agency as my first choice."

Mina raised an eyebrow and asked, "Isn't he a combat-orientated pro-hero? Also, who're you going with?"

"Well, I want to improve myself and be a versatile heroine so a bit of formal battle training will do me some good," explained Ochako who then added, "Eiji's more than happy to come along with me."

Eiji gave Ochako a thumbs up and said, "Gunhead's a pretty manly pro-hero!"

"As for me, I'm hoping to join Sea Rescue Hero: Selkie's agency to expose myself to actual pro-hero work at sea," explained Tsuyu who then added, "Minako's coming along with me."

"Lots of nice eye candy there," said Minako who had a perverted grin on her face. Just because she was interested in joining Izuku's harem did not mean that she planned to stop ogling at other men.

"I'm thinking of picking Fibre Hero: Best Jeanist as my first pick," said Katsumi who then added, "Izuku is going to intern with him too."

Mina raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you two have any idea why he wants you to intern with him?" Considering that Best Jeanist was the no.4 pro-hero in all of Japan, becoming his interns was obviously something to shout about.

Katsumi shrugged and said, "Not a fucking clue. I plan to talk to Aizawa-sensei about him later."

Mina sighed and groaned, "Man, it's like I'm the only one who hasn't figured out anything yet!"

"Why don't you intern with my elder brother?" asked Tenya who then added, "I'm sure that you'll learn many things from him."

Not surprised that Tenya would know that Tensei had offered internships to Izuku and his harem, Mina said, "I'll keep that in mind. I need to intern with a classmate though."

"I can go with you," offered Shouko who understandably did not want to intern with her own father, Enji.

"Really, you don't mind?" asked Mina.

Shouko nodded in affirmative and said, "He's a respectable pro-hero who comes from a strong family line of pro-heroes. I'm sure that he can teach me things that I will never learn from that old man."

Recalling Shouko's difficult family situation, Mina smiled at her and said, "If you're sure about it, then I'm more than happy to have you with me."

"What about you, Iida-kun?" asked Ochako.

"I wanted to intern with my brother but he insisted that I intern with another pro-hero to broaden my horizons," explained Tenya who then blushed as he added, "To be honest, I'm at a bit of a loss at the moment so I plan to discuss with him later."

"I'm sure that you'll find a great hero to intern with," said Ochako.

It should be noted that Hitoshi had decided to intern with Shouta and would be having Wankuro as a fellow intern. As for Momo, she had decided to intern with Dragon Hero: Ryuuku who was impressed by her performance in the sports festival.

**\--A few days later…--**

It was the first day of internship and the students of Class 1A had to go their separate ways to stay with their respective choices of pro-heroes. Izuku and Katsumi soon found themselves in a pro-hero agency building known as 'Genius Office'. They were both nervous as they faced a tall slim man with an unnaturally long and flexible neck, dark heavily-lashed eyes and blond hair named Hakamata Tsunagu. Also known as Best Jeanist, he asked the two of them, "Do you two know why I've chosen you two?"

Katsumi shook her head and said, "No, but our home room teacher assured us that you're a good choice and it's not just because of your rank as a pro-hero." Her eyes narrowed as she asked, "Whether or not you're actually a good choice will depend on what you want from us."

Tsunagu nodded and replied, "An understandable concern. I can assure you that my intentions are good even if they're not entirely selfless."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" asked Katsumi who was already on edge while Izuku wore a worried expression.

Tsunagu chuckled and explained, "Recently, I've only been getting good kids so you two are the first ones in a while to strike a chord. Between your strong quirks and skills, there is no doubt that the both of you have what it takes to be sidekicks already. However, there is also no doubt that you two have infamous reputations which will no doubt negatively impact your futures as pro-heroes."

Izuku wilted in shame while Katsumi growled angrily, "If you're so much as suggesting that I should take back what I said about those fuckers who-"

Suddenly, Katsumi was restrained by denim fibres which came from the sleeves of Tsunagu's denim jacket. Shocked by the sudden restraint, Katsumi struggled to free herself. Izuku, who was alarmed by Katsumi's situation, was about to transform his arms into bladed claws to cut the fibres when Tsunagu explained calmly, "No, I have no intention of criticising you for calling out the people who foolishly think that people should be valued based on their quirks alone. Believe me, it took years for me to master a quirk which many people had initially deemed as inferior."

Tsunagu's statement caused both Izuku and Katsumi to pause in their actions. Aware that Katsumi was no longer struggling, Tsunagu released her and explained further, "However, like it or not, a certain level of tact is necessary to ensure that people are actually willing to listen to you. Simply yelling at them and insulting them will only make them cling onto their flawed perspectives even more stubbornly. It is therefore part of my work as a pro-hero to not only correct that issue of yours but also help you both become exemplary heroes who keep control of your emotions and have strong morals. You two of all people should realise that villains and heroes are ultimately two sides of the same coin."

Katsumi's initial anger died down as she spoke to Tsunagu, "All right, we'll both learn what we can from you." Her eyes narrowed as she added, "Just don't expect us to follow your hairstyle or fashion choices."

Amused by Katsumi's response, Tsunagu chuckled and replied, "Considering Midoriya's quirk, it wouldn't be practical for him anyway."

Izuku and Katsumi smiled at one another before they turned their attention to Tsunagu and bowed to him. Katsumi spoke to Tsunagu on their behalf, "Then we hope to learn what we can from you so that we can move on from our pasts, Best Jeanist."

Tsunagu nodded in approval and said, "In this short period of a week, I'll sew everything that you two will need to learn into your very bones."

**\--Elsewhere, in Hosu…--**

Tenya, who decided to intern with a pro-hero with brown hair and black eyes named Mizushima Masaki, was patrolling the streets of Hosu together with him. Also known as Normal Hero: Manual, Masaki explained to Tenya, "As you can probably tell, one of the main duties of a hero is to control crime. This is why we patrol regularly while also keeping in touch with the police in case anything happens. We are also required to file reports of our services be it making arrests or rescuing people. A separate agency then decides the amount of pay that we receive as a result."

"What of helping the common people?" asked Tenya.

"We certainly have an obligation to do that as well but it's not always as simple as helping an old lady cross the street," answered Masaki who then bitterly added, "For example, cases of emotional and verbal abuse tend to go unnoticed by most people, even pro-heroes. The best we can do is keep an eye out for those who need our help and do the best we can to help them once we do take notice."

Tenya frowned as he knew that Masaki had a point even though he did not like it. The boy was determined to do what he could to be a hero that even the downtrodden could look up to.

**\--In a certain dojo…--**

A muscular wide-set man with long pale mint-green hair named Gunhead was training his sidekicks and two new interns, Ochako and Eiji, how to punch properly.

"Don't do it aimlessly. Make sure you focus on each action. What counts the most in the end is your basic physical strength," said Gunhead while doing a pose.

"He's so cute!" thought Ochako.

"He's so manly!" thought Eiji.

**\--On a certain ship called the 'Oki Mariner'…--**

Minako groaned pitifully as she lay on the deck of the ship like a dead fish and groused, "My arms are killing me!"

Tsuyu, who was rubbing her sore arms after doing her push-ups with Minako and the crew of the ship, turned her attention to the short girl and said, "You shouldn't be complaining, Mineta-chan. This is good training and, in case you've forgotten, you decided to come here by your own free will, kero."

Minako frowned and said, "I get that, but I couldn't see those sexy biceps while everyone was doing their push-ups!"

Tsuyu sighed as she knew that Minako was a hopeless pervert.

**\--At a certain hero agency named 'Team Idaten'…--**

Both Shouko and Mina stood before Tensei who smiled at them before he spoke to Mina, "I've already heard from my brother that he has recommended you to intern with me…" He then turned his attention to Shouko and added, "And that you have chosen to intern with me because you want to learn how I run things as a member of a long line of pro-heroes."

Mina grinned sheepishly and said, "I was having trouble deciding on a pro-hero to intern with and your brother was kind enough to recommend you."

Shouko nodded and added, "I wish to be my own pro-heroine and not follow my father's footsteps."

Tensei smiled as he spoke to the two girls, "Then the first thing you two will have to learn is how to work together as members of a team."

**\--Elsewhere…--**

Shouta wore a serious expression as he spoke to both Wankuro and Hitoshi, "My quirk only nullifies emitter and transformation quirks. This means that when I fight against villains who have mutation quirks I am basically fighting them quirkless."

Hitoshi, who had seen Shouta fight against villains with mutation quirks during the villain attack at the USJ, nodded in grim understanding. Well aware of the limitations of his own quirk and how easily it could be countered, Hitoshi saw great value in being able to fight well without using his quirk.

As for Wankuro, she asked, "So you're going to teach us how to fight well even if we're fighting quirkless, aren't you?"

Shouta nodded and confirmed, "That's the main idea. While I do intend to help you two learn other aspects of heroics, helping you two learn how to take care of yourselves and not get killed while in the line of duty takes precedence." He then turned around and said, "Come along. We do not have all day and I have no intention of wasting my time irrationally."

Both Wankuro and Hitoshi nodded before they quickly followed Shouta's lead.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

As promised, I have posted another chapter of this story. As you can see, there are a number of changes in both the number of offers and the internships of the students. I also hope that you folks have enjoyed the smut.

Just to let everyone know, I was halfway through writing this chapter while waiting for the website update/maintenance to be over hence why the update seems quicker than usual.

The next update(s) will be for Izuku's Pet Noumu.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	10. Chapter 9

Boku no Hero Academia:Izuku's Noumu Life

Disclaimer: This is amature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academiathat I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

Chapter 9: Internships Part 2

Katsumi, whose hair had been combed down by Tsunagu, was blushing as she yelled at pro-hero angrily, "You fucking promised us that we don't have to follow your hairstyle and fashion sense!"

Izuku was barely able to contain his laughter while Tsunagu put aside his comb and smugly said, "That's correct, Ground Zero. However, I have never promised not to comb your hair to give you a new look while lecturing you on the importance of giving people peace of mind while rescuing or protecting them." His tone then became more serious as he continued to speak, "You must be mindful of not only your actions but also your speech and physical appearance. While I personally prefer elegance, I'm willing to concede that being presentably heroic will suffice for now."

Katsumi pouted as she looked away from Tsunagu and growled, "You could have just explained that stuff without needing to comb my hair down."

"Perhaps, but it never hurts to try out a new look every now an again. Various pro-heroes have changed their costumes if not their overall appearances throughout their careers after all," replied Tsunagu. Katsumi knew better than to argue against Tsunagu as she knew that even Toshinori had changed costumes over the years of his career as All Might.

Tsunagu then turned his attention to Izuku and said, "Now that the admittedly challenging warm-up is over, it's now time for a real challenge to my skills."

Izuku's eyes widened as he realised what Tsunagu was planning to do to him and mentally thought, "Uh oh… [Oh, crap…]!"

Katsumi smirked at Izuku and said, "Serves you right for laughing at me just now, Izuku!"

Tsunagu's sidekicks, who were still wary of Izuku and Katsumi, were amazed by the pro-hero's determination to improve Izuku's physical image by combing his utterly unruly hair down and offering him denim clothes which, while undoubtedly impractical for Izuku's quirk, could help to improve his physical appearance.

Katsumi, whose father worked in the fashion industry, said, "I get that you don't want Izuku to be wearing just his skin-tight grey jumpsuit and his black sandals but his quirk makes it fucking hard for him to wear much else. At the very least, don't force him to wear a jacket or a pair of shoes unless you can get those that don't get in the way of his quirk. Jeans and utility belts with the right modifications should be no problem though."

Tsunagu, who was already trying to comb Izuku's hair, nodded and said, "Fortunately, I happen to have a pair of jeans and a belt which should be suitable for him." He then turned to his sidekick and told him to bring a stretchy pair of jeans and an equally stretchy belt for Izuku to try on.

\--Ashort while later…--

Tsunagu sighed dramatically as he spoke, "I have faced a lot of difficult situations in my career as a pro-hero but never in my life have I met such impossibly unruly and fluffy hair."

Izuku blushed sheepishly as his hair had remained defiantly unruly and fluffy even after repeated attempts to comb it down until Tsunagu had to resort to using "ludicrous amounts" of hair gel to comb it down. Thankfully, for Tsunagu anyway, altering Izuku's hero suit was much simpler in comparison as the intern was currently wearing a pair of stretchable jeans over the lower half of his short-sleeved jumpsuit. The jeans were held in place by a stretchable utility belt which Izuku could use to keep various items.

Katsumi nodded in approval as she spoke, "This is definitely an improvement in your appearance, Izuku. We should get the support department to make custom-made jeans and belts for you."

"Personally, I'd like to have his sandals replaced with something more fashionable but even my agency lacks suitable replacement footwear," said Tsunagu as he looked at Izuku's sandals.

"So, what's the plan now?" asked Katsumi.

"Now, we begin your battle training. Depending on your performances, we may begin patrolling as soon as tomorrow," said Tsunagu.

Both Katsumi and Izuku smiled as they looked forward to training with the No.4 pro-hero in all of Japan.

Before long, Katsumi and Izuku stood before Tsunagu in the centre of an underground training room. Many of Tsunagu's sidekicks stood at the sidelines as they wanted to see how well Katsumi and Izuku would fare against the pro-hero.

A sidekick who wore a helmet with a green visor yelled, "Begin!"

Aware of Tsunagu's quirk, Izuku immediately transformed into a bone-armoured form which had sharp serrated edges running along his forearms and shins and sharpened claws. Katsumi immediately went airborne with the intention of flying towards the pro-hero and taking him down. However, Tsunagu skilfully used the fibres of his denim jacket to restrain both Izuku and Katsumi. Although Izuku's bony armour had sharp serrated edges, Tsunagu was able to quickly wrap the fibres around the parts of Izuku's body which lacked the edges thereby making the capture effective. Katsumi struggled to free herself while Izuku grew six tentacles on his back which serrated bladed tips. Before Tsunagu could restrain Izuku's tentacles, the green-haired noumu was able to cut the fibres to free both himself and Katsumi. Grinning eagerly, Katsumi quickly charged towards Tsunagu.

In spite of the situation, Tsunagu remained calm and quickly restrained Katsumi again by tying up her legs. Katsumi was able to avoid falling onto her face by creating a small downward explosion to push herself upwards. She then tried to create an explosion to knock the pro-hero down but he skilfully restrained her arms to prevent her from using her explosions freely.

Suddenly, Izuku appeared behind Tsunagu and was ready to strike him down with his tentacles. However, Tsunagu quickly restrained Izuku again and made sure that the noumu's tentacles were restrained as well. The pro-hero was about to consider ending the match when Izuku suddenly shrank to his miniature form and retracted his tentacles. Not expecting Izuku to suddenly shrink and retract his tentacles, Tsunagu was unable to stop the boy from cutting his denim fibres apart before growing back to his original size. Tsunagu winced as the denim jacket which he was wearing would have to be replaced by the time the training session was over.

Taking his chance, Izuku got on all fours and created two large tentacles which shot what appeared to be three blobs of flesh each. Tsunagu used his fibres to quickly capture two of the blobs while the other four blobs missed him by a wide margin. The pro-hero almost raised his eyebrow questioningly as he noted Izuku's apparent lack of aim when he suddenly sensed his denim fibres getting cut. His eyes widened as he realised that the blobs of flesh were actually Izuku's six mini-clones of himself and was forced to stop holding back to restrain not only the four remaining mini-clones but also Izuku and Katsumi. As a result, the sleeves of his demin jacket were entirely unravelled.

After capturing all of his opponents, Tsunagu asked, "Are there any more tricks you two would like to show before we conclude this sparring match?"

"Of course we do, but I'm not planning to get charged for blowing up a fucking building," said Katsumi who then added, "And Izuku's not planning to fill this place with aphrodisiacs either." In theory, Izuku could try creating clothes-destroying aphrodisiacs but he did not want to risk creating a sexual scandal.

Tsunagu nodded and said, "Then let's call this match a draw. I didn't think I'd have to get serious while sparring with you two."

"Goes to show how fucking awesome we can be," said Katsumi.

Tsunagu released Izuku, the mini-clones and Katsumi as he spoke to the blond girl, "Make no mistake, between the two of you, Biomorph is a far more challenging opponent for me to successfully capture than you are."

Katsumi shrugged and said, "I can theoretically burn your fibres off with my sweat but there's no way you'll miss that. As for exploding, I'm not planning to render myself naked any time soon."

Tsunagu nodded at Katsumi before turning his attention to Izuku and said, "You're one difficult opponent to restrain. Most villains don't force me to unravel my sleeves entirely let alone damage them to the point that I need a new jacket."

Izuku blushed at the praise while Katsumi asked, "So, do you think we're fit for patrols tomorrow."

"In terms of combat ability, most certainly," said Tsunagu who then added, "However, that will be left for tomorrow. As for today, I want you two to handle the greatest bane of hall heroes… paperwork."

Izuku and Katsumi thus spent the remainder of the day learning how to deal with paperwork while Tsunagu patiently taught them about how certain actions could be perceived differently by the public.

\--The following day…--

It was the second day of the week-long internship and both Izuku and Katsumi were ready to leave for their first patrol together with Tsunagu. Before they exited the building, Tsunagu warned Izuku and Katsumi, "Before we leave for our patrol, I should warn you two that you WILL face disapproval if not outright discrimination from members of the general public. While you can voice your disagreements with their opinions, any acts of aggression or vulgarity from either of you will only convince them that they are right."

Katsumi and Izuku nodded with serious expressions on their faces as they knew that Tsunagu was right. No matter how strong they were or how good their intentions were, their efforts would not be easily acknowledged as heroic by many people. Even if they did not care about the opinions of people who believed that quirks mattered more than anything else in life or people who believed that heroes should be above all human failings, they were still obligated to save and protect them as heroes.

Pleased to know that Izuku and Katsumi were aware of the issue, Tsunagu led them out of the agency building to begin their patrol…

\--Meanwhile, at Gunhead's dojo…--

Ochako was panting in exhaustion after sparring with Eiji who was undoubtedly stronger and tougher than her. That said, Ochako was nothing if not determined to improve herself and become stronger.

As she lay on the training mat, she noticed Gunhead approaching her with a bottle of isotonic drink. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, Ochako accepted the drink gratefully and opened it to drink its contents. While she was drinking, Gunhead curiously asked, "How are you feeling, Uravity?"

"Sore, but nothing that a bit of rest and some good food can't fix, Gunhead," said Ochako.

Gunhead nodded and then said, "If you ever need to meet up with Biomorph for anything, just let me know."

Ochako blushed and argued, "I'm pretty sure a week without him won't be that bad." Granted, she felt a bit lonely without Izuku and the other harem members but her bond with them had made it surprisingly bearable.

Gunhead was not convinced by Ochako's statement but he decided to keep his opinion to himself. After all, he only needed to wait for a week at most to know for sure if Ochako would be fine without Izuku's company.

\--Elsewhere, on the Oki Mariner…--

Tsuyu and Minako were cleaning the deck when their senior, a young woman with smart-blue eyes and light blue hair named Sirius, approached them and asked, "So, how are you two doing?"

"We're doing fine, kero," replied Tsuyu.

"We could use a bit of manly help here though," said Minako who was hoping that one of the three male crew members would be willing to land a helping hand and provide some free eye-candy. Even she knew better than to ask the captain of the ship, a tall and muscular pro-hero with a grey beard and the appearance of a humanoid spotted seal named Selkie, to help her and Tsuyu to clean the deck.

Sirius smiled at the two interns and said, "Sorry, but everyone's busy with either getting supplies or doing maintenance work below deck."

Minako groaned unhappily while Tsuyu asked, "Just curious, are you not worried about being the only girl on this ship?"

Sirius blushed and admitted, "Well, I was pretty worried at first but everyone here have been kind and supportive towards me so I stopping getting worried about being around them after a while."

Minako grinned and asked, "Speaking about being around buff guys, are there any 'steamy stories' you can share with us?"

Tsuyu frowned at Minako and quickly smacked the back of her her head with her tongue. As for Sirius, her blush deepened as she recalled a certain incident involving a villain who was smuggling aphrodisiacs into Japan and using the drugs as a desperate last-ditch attempt to keep her and the other three crew members at bay. She placed her hands onto her face as she recalled being surrounded by warm masculine flesh as all of her holes were filled to the brim with seed. Thankfully, the villain was successfully captured by Selkie, who had not been exposed to the aphrodisiacs, and the affected victims of the drug were able to recover. However, Sirius would be lying if she said that she had stopped having sex with the crew members after that. As it turned out, Sirious loved the feeling of getting "gang-banged" by strong muscular men. Luckily for her and the three men, Selkie was willing to turn a blind eye towards their more carnal activities as long as they did it while "off the clock" and took steps to prevent pregnancy and sexually-transmitted infections.

The blue-haired girl's reaction did not go unnoticed as Minako grinned eagerly while Tsuyu blushed at the implications. Minako wasted no time in badgering Sirius for details…

\--In Hosu…--

Shouko and Mina stood before Tensei when the pro-hero asked Shouko, "Are you willing to use your fire, Todoroki-kun?" Shouko raised an eyebrow while Tensei explained, "In truth, I wanted to ask you about it yesterday but I felt that I should wait until you have settled down first." Tensei's expression then became serious as he added, "I want you to answer truthfully because I'd rather not put either of you or civilians in danger because of your refusal to use your fire."

Understanding Tensei's concern, Shouko sighed and replied, "After losing that match to Midoriya-kun, I realised that I can't be a proper hero with my ice alone. I haven't practised it much but I am willing to use my fire if the situation calls for it."

Tensei nodded and said, "That's good to know. The first thing you two will be doing today is training and sparring with me and my sidekicks." He then turned his attention to Shouko and said, "Shouko, I want you to train your fire as much as possible today so that you have a good feel of it before we go out on patrol."

Both Mina and Shouko nodded at Tensei before they started their training for the day. Shouko was pleasantly surprised by how kind and supportive Tensei and his sidekicks were especially when compared to her father.

\--Back to Izuku and Katsumi…--

Tzunagu sighed in frustrated exhaustion while Izuku seemed to be close to tears and Katsumi, who also had tears in her eyes, looked like she wanted to tear someone's head off with her bare hands. The pro-hero knew that Izuku and Katsumi would not be well-liked by many people but he had not expected any civilians to actively antagonise his two interns. Children saying what was on their minds and housewives whispering behind their backs were to be expected but even Tsunagu was shocked when a group of adult men and women loudly mocked Katsumi for being so "pathetically weak with guilt" that she would willingly "spread her legs" to be Izuku's "personal fuck toy". Katsumi was close to exploding in rage and even Izuku was angered by the insults but Tsunagu stepped in to coldly lecture the adults that both Katsumi and Izuku had suffered more hardships than most people could imagine. Undeterred by Tsunagu's lecture, they had the audacity to claim that feeling guilt over "putting a weakling in his place" was the epitome of stupidity and patheticness.

Not even Tsunagu could fully restrain his anger and he harshly questioned the men and women if they were supporters of the Meta Liberation Army. A group of villains who wanted the "complete liberation" of quirk usage during the time when quirks first manifested, members of the Meta Liberation Army tend to believe that that one's value was solely determined by one's own quirk. When the men and women refused to answer Tsunagu's question, the pro-hero was sorely tempted to arrest them immediately to confirm if they were affiliated with the group of villains which was supposed to be disbanded decades ago. However, one look at their confident smirks made him realise that they were actually hoping for him or his two interns to act hastily so he instead warned them to either take their bigoted attitude elsewhere or face criminal charges for knowingly antagonising him and his interns.

The adults were displeased by Tsunagu's willingness to restrain himself to protect Izuku and Katsumi but they knew better than to further provoke the pro-hero's wrath so they left without another word. Needless to say, the patrol was cut short and Tsunagu would not blame Izuku and Katsumi for refusing to be on patrol for the rest of the day.

Looking at his two distraught interns, Tsunagu sighed and said, "You two should take the rest of the day off." He would not question Izuku and Katsumi's decisions even if they decided to spend the rest of the day having sex.

To Tsunagu's surprise, Izuku shook his head while Katsumi growled, "We'll take a fucking break after we vent off some steam." She the turned his attention towards Tsunagu and asked, "How fucking strong are your sidekicks?"

Tsunagu just knew that he would be owing his sidekicks an apology or three.

\--Meanwhile…--

"It's a pity that we couldn't get those two interns or the pro-hero to act hastily," said a woman with long pale-lilac hair, full lips, pale-blue skin and green eyes with black sclera named Kizuki Chitose.

"Should we get another group to try again?" asked one of the adults who had antagonised Tzunagu, Izuku and Katsumi.

Chitose shook her head and said, "Best Jeanist has already suspected that you're affiliated with the Meta Liberation Army. Any further provocation will only make him more certain that we're making a return."

Another adult, a woman, frowned and argued, "But that bitch had the gall to insult our belief that a one's worth is solely determined by one's meta-ability, never mind the fact that she probably would have spread her legs for that boy like a cheap whore even if he had remained basically powerless!"

"True, but we cannot afford to reveal ourselves yet so I want you all to lay low in the mean time," said Chitose who then raised her right hand with her thumb and index finger extended to form an L-shape and pressed her thumb onto her forehead while saying, "For the liberation of meta-abilities!"

All of the adults who had antagonised Tsunagu and his two interns made similar gestures while saying, "For the Meta Liberation Army!"

\--A short while later…--

Tsunagu sighed as nearly all of his sidekicks, who were thankfully alive and intact, lay in a pile as though they were fresh corpses. As for the training room, it was badly damaged by the repeated "spars" which had left scorch marks, cracks and even several gashes and holes in its walls, floor and ceiling. Both Katsumi and Izuku had proven themselves to be exceptionally strong and their ability to cooperate with one another was nothing short of praiseworthy. The pro-hero only wished that the situation was under better circumstances and that his training room was not so badly damaged. He dreaded to even think about the repair bill that he would have to pay later.

It should be noted that Tsunagu had already informed Nedzu about the confrontation and the possible return of the Meta Liberation Army. Considering that Katsumi had essentially insulted the Meta Liberation Army's beliefs about the value of quirks during the U.A. Sports Festival, it would not be surprising for any followers of the army to retaliate in response. Nedzu took the news seriously and promised to inform both the police force and the Hero Public Safety Commission about it.

Katsumi, who was still unsatisfied with the spars, growled, "Where is your god-damned shower?"

Well aware of what might happen next, Tsunagu sighed and pointed his finger in the general direction of the showers as he spoke to Katsumi, "It's over there."

Katsumi nodded and said, "Come on, Izuku. I need to take a fucking shower after this cluster-fuck of a day."

Izuku nodded followed Katsumi to the shower.

"Hopefully, they won't be too loud or make a huge mess while they're at it," thought Tsunagu as he used his fibre-controlling quirk to bring his injured sidekicks upstairs to recover and receive treatment.

\--With Izuku and Katsumi…--

As soon as Katsumi and Izuku entered the showers, she wasted no time in stripping herself naked so that she could have sex with Izuku while having a shower. Izuku, who knew that Katsumi was still upset about what had happened earlier that day and was also feeling upset himself, did not hesitate to strip himself naked.

Once the two interns were naked, Katsumi turned on the shower to wet their bodies. Izuku then squeezed some shower gel into his hands and mentally said, "Let me wash your hair and back, Kacchan [Let me wash your first, Kacchan]."

Katsumi nodded and allowed Izuku to wash her back and hair while she washed her front and arms. She sighed as she could feel Izuku's fingers on her skin. As she relaxed, tears welled up in her eyes as she recalled the words of the people who had mocked her.

Sensing Katsumi's emotions and aware of why she was upset, Izuku gently held her shoulders and said, "You're not like them [You've changed]."

"Doesn't change the fact that I used to be like them," said Katsumi who then hugged herself and bitterly added, "Or that I was stupid enough to even think of becoming a pro-heroine even greater than All Might in spite of what I have done to you for years."

Unable to refute Katsumi's statement, Izuku hugged her gently from behind and allowed her to weep while they were being showered with warm water. Katsumi turned around and pressed her head against Izuku's chest as she wept and apologised to him softly. Whatever sexual desire they had died down as they simply wanted to feel each other's comforting presence.

As emotionally upset as they were, they forgot that Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina and Nemuri were connected to them through their shared bond with Izuku. Needless to say, the other four members of the harem were very upset with what Katsumi and Izuku had to go through. Thankfully, the pro-heroes, sidekicks and fellow interns whom they were with were more than willing to sympathise with them.

\--The following day…--

It was the third day of internships and Tsunagu asked both Izuku and Katsumi, "Are you sure you two wish to go out on patrol today? I will not judge you if you decide to stay here to learn other aspects of being a pro-hero."

Katsumi nodded and explained, "Even if you won't judge us, fuckers like them will see our absence as proof that they are right about us. Besides, what better way to make them eat their own words than to save their sorry asses when no one else could?" Izuku nodded in agreement with Katsumi.

Tsunagu saw the determination in their eyes and nodded approvingly before he spoke to them, "Very well, we will go out on patrol today." He then turned his attention to his sidekicks, many of who were still bruised and limping, and said, "As for the rest of you… you can all take it a bit easy today."

The injured sidekicks replied, "Thank you, Best Jeanist, sir!"

\--Meanwhile, at a certain bar…--

Tomoko smirked as she spoke to an intimidating muscular man who had a distinct hunch, a flat triangular face which lacked a nose due to self-mutilation, a long tongue, messy black hair and small red eyed with tiny irises, "So, you're the infamous Hero Killer: Stain. I have to say, you certainly fit the assassin character type." She was currently seated on a bar stool while Kurogiri manned the bar. Seated in one lonely corner of the bar was Houfu who had been nervously wondering if joining the League of Villains had been a horrible mistake.

Stain, whose real name was Akaguro Chizome, glared at Tomoko as he growled, "State your business." He was about to continue his hunt for fake heroes when Kurogiri suddenly appeared before him and invited him to the bar to meet a certain someone.

"It's simple really," said Tomoko who then explained, "I want you to join us, the League of Villains."

Chizome raised his brow as he spoke to Tomoko, "So you're the leader of the villains who attacked U.A. High School and sent that violator noumu to those three girls."

"That's right," confirmed Tomoko who then added, "I want you to join us because you're a highly respected member among us, criminal filth, and will make an excellent addition to our forces."

Chizome's eyes narrowed as he asked Tomoko, "What exactly is your goal?"

Tomura's eyes gleamed with malice as she grinned and said, "I simply want to destroy everything that pisses me off. That said, I also want to break a certain runaway noumu's heroic spirit and make him my personal pet."

Chizome narrowed his eyes and growled, "I was mistaken to be interested. You're the type that I despise the most."

Surprised, Tomoko simply asked, "What?"

"You seriously want me to work together with someone who throws a temper tantrum?" said Chizome who then drew his knives as he asked Tomoko, "What sense is there to violence without a greater cause?"

Kurogiri narrowed his eyes as he asked All For One through the "television", "Master, is it wise to keep this going?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," replied All For One who then added, "Simply telling her all the answers will be meaningless. Making her learn from her own mistakes is what will allow her to grow."

Suddenly, Chizome charged towards Tomoko. Kurogiri instinctively created a portal to protect Tomoko but Chizome's superior reflexes allowed him to avoid the portal and quickly change targets towards the misty villain. Before Kurogiri could react. Chizome slashed his arm and then licked the blood off the blade.

Suddenly paralysed, Kurogiri was helpless as Chizome leapt onto Tomoko and pinned her down with his two combat knives. Pinned down with one knife piercing her right shoulder and another knife pressed against her neck, Tomoko stared at the hero killer as he lectured her, "In order to accomplish anything, you need desire and conviction! Weaklings that lack both of them are culled. Naturally, that means you'll die here."

Instead of being consumed by fear, which was the case of Houfu who had just "pissed himself", Tomoko narrowed her eyes and growled, "Kurogiri, send that psychopathic idiot back to where you found him!"

Kurogiri was struggling to stay standing on the bar counter as he spoke, "I can't… move my body…! It must be Stain's quirk…!"

"In this world where the title, 'hero' has all but lost its meaning, a world overrun with fakes, even 'villains' who are merely throwing their weight about aimlessly should be purged!" said Chizome as he started move his knife to slice Tomoko's throat open. Her eyes widened as the knife nicked against the petrified palm on her face before she suddenly grabbed the weapon and said coldly, "You've damaged 'Father'." The knife slowly disintegrated as she glared at Chizome and growled, "I'll kill you…!"

Chizome's eyes widened as Tomoko continued to speak, "Desire? Conviction? I don't have anything as dramatic as that. However, if I have to answer such stupid questions, it'll be to tear down this shitty society that puts thrash like All Might on a pedestal and watch it burn!"

Feeling a cold chill run down his spine, Chizome leapt away from Tomoko before she could touch him and disintegrate him. He glared at Tomoko as she got up and spoke to him, "We don't have a healer in our party, you know. Do you plan to take any responsibility for this?"

"So… that's the kind of person you are," said Chizome. Confused, Tomoko raised an eyebrow while Chizome explained, "Our end goals can't be any more different but we both have the same desire to tear down this current society."

Angered by Chizome's statement, Tomoka growled, "Stop messing around. Why don't you just go home and die? I'm the kind of person you hate the most, right?"

Chizome sheathed his remaining combat knife as he replied, "I was testing your true motives. People tend to show their true colours when they are on the verge of death. It's different, but there's a warped desire and sense of conviction within you. I can't help but wonder what you will become because of it. It might not be too late to wait until I've it for myself before I dispose you."

"Dispose me?" growled Tomoko who then noticed that Kurogiri could finally move. She then spoke to the misty villain, "Kurogiri, I don't want this fucking nut-job as a party member."

"Shigaraki, he will be a great asset if he joins us," said Kurogiri who then added, "Also, all things considered, the negotiations are successful."

"My business here is done. Now, return me to Hosu. I still have unfinished business there," said Chizome.

\--Back to Izuku and Katsumi--

"Why are we heading to Hosu?" asked Katsumi.

"For one thing, a few of your classmates are located in the area," explained Tsunagu who then added, "I figured that letting you two meet some familiar faces would help to cheer you two up after what happened yesterday."

Izuku smiled appreciatively while Katsumi huffed and argued, "We're not that fucking fragile, you know."

"Perhaps, but every bit of help and good cheer helps regardless," replied Tsunagi.

Katsumi, who had seen Izuku's memories, knew that Tsunagu had a point and thus kept quiet as the pro-hero and his two interns travelled to Hosu by train…

\--Meanwhile, on a rooftop in Hosu…--

Tomoko trailed behind Chizome as they both stepped out of a portal and looked around as she spoke to the hero killer, "Hosu City looks nicer than I expected." She then turned her attention to the other villain and asked, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to reform this city," replied Chizome who then added, "To achieve that, more sacrifices must be made. Heroes are people who have accomplished great deeds! However, there are far too many fakes who merely act like heroes but are in truth worshippers of money and fame! Until the world realises that mistake, I will continue hunting then down!" He then drew his weapons and departed to continue with his "hunt".

As Chizome departed, Tomoko glared at him in disgust and scratched her neck as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "For someone who talks big, he's really just trying to start a grassroots movement." She then sarcastically said, "He's so noble that he makes me want to cry for him."

"You shouldn't underestimate him, Shigaraki," said Kurogiri who then explained, "The fact is, every city where Stain has appeared has fallen crime rates. Some believe that this is due to increased consciousness from the pro-heroes."

Kurogiri's statements agitated Tomoko which worsened her need to scratch her neck before she spoke with mock enthusiasm, "Is that so? Good for him! A 'Hero Killer' who's also a 'Hero Breeder'!" She then spoke with a deadpan expression on her face, "What roundabout bullshit. There's no way I can get along with that annoying bastard." Turning her attention to Kurogiri, she said, "Kurogiri, bring out the 'Experimental Noumus' and get Voyeur to come here. I want him to record EVERYTHING."

As Kurogiri obeyed Tomoko's commands, she monologued, "Do you seriously think that you can get away with stabbing me, Stain? If I want to have you killed or worse, I'll do just that. That's all there is to it." She then chuckled cruelly as she continued to speak, "It's going to be a wild contest. I'll crush your worthless honour and pride!"

The three noumus that stepped out of the portal were experimental modified humans which had been forcibly given imperfect copies of Izuku's original quirk, Quirk Modifier. Although unable to alter the original quirks of their hosts, the imperfect copies were capable of modifying other inserted quirks to a limited degree. As a result, the "Doctor" was able to produce noumus more quickly and efficiently due to increased rates of successful quirk integration, albeit at the possible cost of weakening the other inserted quirks. The increased efficiency also enabled the creation of noumus which were not only stronger but also more intelligent. So far, all of the experimental noumus possessed at least the same level of intelligence and cunning as that of animals such as wolves and foxes. Unlike standard noumus, the experimental noumus did not have exposed brains.

One of the three noumus had a broad and muscular body, dark-grey skin, boar-like tusks in place of lower canines, a square jaw, pointed ears, a bald head with an ape-like face and red eyes which lacked eyebrows. The second noumu had a tall and lean body, dark-blue skin, long pointed ears, a long pointed nose, a long obtruding chin, red hair styled in a spiky mohawk, elephantine tusks in place of upper wisdom teeth and grey eyes which lacked eyebrows. The third noumu had dark-red skin, four arms, short white hair, green eyes, a round nose and a stout muscular body. It should be noted that all of the noumus were male.

Houfu, who was still wearing his urine-stained pants, timidly trailed behind the three noumus and asked, "W-what do you plan to do with these noumu?"

Tomoko smirked as she replied, "I'm going to let them rampage and make this city burn!"

\--Elsewhere, on a train heading to Hosu city…--

Izuku was seated on a train with Katsumi and Tsunagu when he looked out of a window and mentally said, "I sure hope that Mina-chan and the others are doing okay [I sure hope that everyone in Hosu are doing okay]."

Katsumi huffed and mentally replied, "You're bonded to Pinky, aren't you? If there was anything bad going on in Hosu, you'd be among the first to…"

Suddenly, both Katsumi and Izuku heard Mina's mental scream, "Noumu's are attacking Hosu! I repeat, noumus are attacking Hosu!"

A moment of stunned silence passed before Katsumi growled angrily at herself, "I had to fucking jinx it!"

\--End Chapter--

Author's Notes:

Originally, I wanted to include some smut but it didn't feel right so I decided to skip it. As for the three noumus, I actually thought of making them part-animal monsters but decided against it so that they would stand out from the OC noumus of Izuku's Pet Noumu.

Due to having a number of ideas, I will be focusing on Izuku's Pet Noumu for the next few updates. After I have covered at least some of the ideas, I will resume updating Izuku's Harem Academia and Izuku's Noumu Life.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	11. Chapter 10

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Noumu Life**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 10: Internships Part 3 (The Hosu Incident)**

Shouko, Mina and Tensei were on patrol when a man with dark-red skin, four arms, short white hair, green eyes, a round nose and a stout muscular body suddenly appeared before them. The four-armed man then made a bestial roar before he suddenly charged towards a nearby civilian. Tensei immediately charged forward with the aid of his quirk, which granted him engines with exhaust valves protruding from his elbows, to stop the apparent villain by punching him in the face. Shouko meanwhile created a wave of ice to restrain the stunned villain's feet. The villain roared in mindless anger as he tried to grab onto Tensei who was barely able to retreat to avoid the grab.

Shouko continued to encase the four-armed man in ice when he suddenly slammed his four fists onto the ground, shattering the ice and making the ground quake as a result. Everyone nearby lost their balance as a result of the quake. Once freed from the ice, the villain charged towards Tensei in an attempt to tear him apart.

Acting quickly, Mina created a veil of acid which splashed onto the villain's face, causing him to roar in pain as though his eyes had been exposed to lemon juice. Taking his chance, Tensei punched the villain in the nose. As the villain staggered back, Shouko quickly created another wave of ice to completely encase the villain from the neck down.

The restrained villain continued to roar in anger as he struggled to free himself. Tensei and his two interns were about to assume that they had managed to restrain the villain when he suddenly grew in size and his skin darkened with bright-red veins. Realising that the villain was on the verge of breaking free, Shouko activated both her fire and ice sides to create a continuous wave of ice to restrain the increasingly dangerous villain. She gritted her teeth as she asked, "Does this villain have some kind of dual quirk…?"

Both Shouko and Mina realised with growing horror that they were probably dealing with a noumu as Mina quickly yelled to Tensei, "Ingenium, he's probably a noumu much like Biomorph!"

Recognising Izuku's chosen codename, Tensei frowned as he told Mina, "Acid Queen, I need you to evacuate the civilians away from here and contact the other pro-heroes to tell them about the situation. If that villain really is a noumu, we're going to need all the help we can get!" As if to prove his point, an explosion occurred from another part of Hosu and both Mina and Shouko feared the possibility that the League of Villains had sent more than one noumu to the city.

Mina nodded and quickly made a phone call while sending a desperate mental message to Izuku and Katsumi…

\--Meanwhile, with Izuku, Katsumi and Tsunagu…--

As soon as Katsumi received the mental message, she immediately told Tsunagu. The pro-hero readily believed her and asked Izuku, "Can you take us there?"

Izuku nodded while Katsumi explained, "I'll have to use my quirk together with his to get us to Hosu quicker but we should be able to pull it off."

"Then I'm authorising you two to use your quirks to get us to the scene as quickly as possible and possibly engage the enemy," said Tsunagu who knew that time was of the essence.

Both Izuku and Katsumi nodded at the pro-hero as the train approached its next stop which was thankfully an above-ground station. Izuku's body transformed into a winged form as he ran to the exit of the station together with Katsumi and Tsunagu. His body then changed even more as his upper torso broadened while his bat-like wings grew larger and stiffer. Before long, he essentially became a pair of stiff aerodynamic wings with a skeletal face and muscular legs. Katsumi got onto his back and yelled at Tsunagu, "Get on! I'll use my explosions to propel us to Hosu!"

Tsunagu nodded and quickly got into Izuku's back. He then used his fibres to fasten himself and Katsumi onto Izuku securely before he yelled, "Don't hold back. Get us to Hosu as quickly as you can without hurting yourself."

Katsumi smirked as she yelled, "No need to tell me twice!" She the created a powerful explosion while Izuku leapt into the air. The three of them were soon airborne as Izuku flew straight towards Hosu with the help of Katsumi's explosive propulsion. Tsunagu and his two interns could only hope that the noumus could be stopped before they destroy the city or worse.

\--Elsewhere, with Masaki and Tenya…--

Tenya was gritting his teeth and he carried an injured civilian while Masaki and the other pro-heroes tried to stop a noumu with a broad and muscular body, dark-grey skin, boar-like tusks in place of lower canines, a square jaw, pointed ears, a bald head with an ape-like face and red eyes which lacked eyebrows. The noumu was covered in green flames and threw balls of the flame at the pro-heroes to burn them down. Luckily, Masaki had a water-controlling quirk which allowed him to keep the fires to a minimum as well as douse the villain with water. However, the noumu clearly had a strength-enhancement quirk as he was easily taking down various low-ranking pro-heroes who were struggling to stop him. Not even a stab in the leg with a katana could slow the noumu down as the injury simply sealed itself with a hissing sound with steam coming out of it.

Tenya was running as fast as he could to bring the injured civilian to safety when he noticed something flying towards him. He was about to fear the worst when he realised that Tsunagu was riding on what could only be Izuku in a winged form. Relieved by the timely arrival of the pro-hero and his classmates, Tenya returned his focus to carrying the injured civilian while Izuku, Katsumi and Tsunagu flew overhead.

Izuku noticed Tenya and nodded at him as he flew towards Masaki's location. Already, there were several injured pro-heroes who had been burnt or beaten down by the noumu. As for Masaki, he was struggling to keep the noumu at bay by spraying a torrent of water at his face. However, the water-manipulating pro-hero was already reaching his limit and he was soon unable to control more water due to quirk overuse. The noumu shook the excess water off his face before he glared at Masaki hatefully and then charged towards him with murderous intent.

Just as the noumu was about to kill Masaki with a powerful flaming punch, Izuku landed in front of the noumu and Katsumi created a powerful explosion to knock it back. While the noumu was knocked back, both Katsumi and Tsunagu leapt off Izuku who quickly transformed into an armoured humanoid form. Izuku then charged towards the noumu to hold him off while Tsunagu asked Masaki, "Manual, what's the situation?"

Masaki grimaced as he explained, "That villain suddenly came out of nowhere and started setting everything around him on fire. The other pro-heroes and I tried to stop him but he's too strong for us." As if to prove Masaki's point, Izuku could not take down the villain even after delivering a powerful bone-shattering punch to the face. Instead of getting knocked out, the villain simply staggered before he glared at Izuku hatefully and punched his opponent in the ribs. Izuku grunted in pain as he could feel his ribs break.

"What the hell are his quirks?" asked Katsumi who was clearly worried for Izuku.

"Aside from his fire, he has both super-strength and regeneration," replied Masaki who had seen the noumu literally reattach his severed arm after a katana-wielding pro-hero cut it off in a desperate attempt to stop him. Speaking of regeneration, both Izuku and the enemy noumu kept attacking each other while their wounds healed at accelerated rates.

Tsunagu turned his attention to Katsumi and asked, "How long can Biomorph hold that noumu off?" He then explained, "My strings will be useless against him since he can just burn them off."

"Hopefully long enough for reinforcements to arrive, assuming that Izuku can't beat him," replied Katsumi whose frown deepened as she as she recalled seeing smoke in at least two other parts of the city and added, "That said, I don't think they'll be coming any time soon."

"That sounds about right, unfortunately," said Tsunagu who then turned his attention towards Masaki and asked, "Can you stand, Manual? We need to evacuate the civilians and the wounded."

Masaki nodded and said, "I'll stay here. You'll need my quirk to put out the fires."

Tsunagu nodded at Masaki before he turned his attention towards Katsumi and said, "Ground Zero, can you assist Biomorph while I rescue the wounded?" As Tsunagu had stated earlier, both Katsumi and Izuku were already strong enough to act as sidekicks.

Katsumi nodded and said, "Go and help them. Even if we can't beat that ape-faced fucker, we can still hold him off." She then charged forward with explosive bursts from her hands to help Izuku who was barely able to prevent the noumu from causing another fire by spewing fire-retardant mucus which could also be used as both a lubricant and a topical aphrodisiac from his mouth onto the villain.

It was not for the first time Izuku wished that he did not have to make every secretion possess the qualities of an aphrodisiac or a sexual fluid.

While the enemy noumu was distracted by the mucus which also caused his body to tingle, Katsumi suddenly appeared beside him and created a very loud explosion right next to his left ear. The the noumu howled in pain due to the deafening explosion and was distracted long enough for Izuku to deliver a powerful punch to his solar plexus with an armoured fist which had spiked knuckles. Given the noumu's ability to regenerate, Izuku knew that he should not hold back as the spikes stabbed into his opponent's body. Six stinger-tipped tentacles then emerged from the gaps in Izuku's armoured back and stabbed the noumu in six separate places to pump powerful tranquillizers into the other noumu with the intention of knocking him out. The tranquillizers would also give the enemy noumu a bad case of "wet dreams" but Izuku was quite certain that Tsunagu would not judge him too harshly for that.

As intended, the noumu was soon knocked out by the tranquillizers which also gave him a massive erection. Once the noumu was out cold, Izuku turned his attention to Katsumi and mentally said, "We need to restrain him [He might wake up at any moment]."

Katsumi nodded at Izuku before she turned her attention to Tsunagu and asked, "Do any of you have those quirk-suppression cuffs and a fuck-ton of fire-resistant rope?"

Tsunagu nodded as he thought, "It's a good thing that they are both on our side."

\--Meanwhile, with Shouko, Mina and Tensei…--

Shouko was struggling to keep the four-armed noumu at bay with the use of both her ice and her fire. The noumu had grown to nearly double his original size and his skin was near-black with bright-red veins. Although Shouko was using both sides of her quirk, as in using her fire side to keep her ice side from suffering hypothermia and frostbite, she knew that the noumu could not be contained indefinitely. Thankfully, with Mina and Tensei's help, the civilians had already evacuated from the area and reinforcements were on their way.

Tensei, who knew that Shouko could not contain the noumu for much longer, instructed her, "Shouko, if help does not arrive when that noumu breaks out, I want you and Acid-Queen to escape while I hold him off."

"I'm not sure if I can run away even if I want to. I've never used both sides of my quirk to this extent," said Shouko who then added, "Besides, I doubt even you can hold him off for long."

"And how can we possibly face Iida-kun if we leave you here to face that noumu alone?" asked Mina who was ready to fight alongside Shouko and Tensei.

Smiling in spite of the grim situation, Tensei said, "If any one of us has to go down, I'd rather be the one to perish instead of either of you two."

Thankfully, various pro-heroes from nearby districts arrived at that moment to provide support. Realising that help had arrived, Shouko asked Tensei, "Permission to use 'that move' against the noumu?"

"Considering the circumstances, permission granted," said Tensei. He then yelled to the incoming pro-heroes, "Everyone, get down and cover your ears!"

Shouko immediately stopped creating more ice to create a powerful wave of fire…

\--A short distance away…--

Some civilians were being escorted by various low-ranking pro-heroes and sidekicks to safety when they suddenly heard and felt a powerful explosion which rocked the section of the city where the four-armed noumu was located. Everyone turned their attention towards the site of the explosion and prayed that the pro-heroes had won.

\--Back to Tensei and the others…--

"H-holy shit! What the hell just happened?!" yelled a pro-heroine with grey eyes who was wearing a red scarf around her neck.

"Shouko-chan created a powerful explosion by suddenly increasing the temperature of the area after it became ridiculously cold with her ice," explained Mina.

"We recently found out this possible application to her quirk during training at my agency. We weren't planning to let her use it as a special move yet but, given the situation, holding back wasn't really a choice," added Tensei. He grimaced as he saw the collateral damage and just knew that his agency was going to have to answer to the Hero Public Safety Commission after the incident was over.

"So, does that mean we've won?" asked the blond pro-heroine.

The pro-heroes got their answer soon enough as the noumu, who had been blown off into a building which had been set on fire. The noumu was clearly dazed and injured by the explosion but he was still standing as his burn wounds and broken bones started to heal

"Bloody Hell, that monster's still standing!" yelled a random pro-hero.

"Then let's bring him down before he regains his senses!" yelled Tensei who then led the charge with the other pro-heroes while Mina helped Shouko to get up. Since help had arrived, both Shouko and Mina had no problem with letting the pro-heroes deal with the noumu.

In spite of the pro-heroes' efforts, the noumu was clearly gaining the upper hand as he easily fought them off while his wounds slowly healed. Mina winced as saw a pro-hero get punched across the street into a random building and asked Shouko, "Shouko-chan, do you think we have to kill him to stop him?"

Shouko, who was understandably suffering from quirk overuse, grimaced as she spoke, "As much as I hate to say this, probably."

Mina nodded and asked, "Can you restrain that noumu one more time? I'll use my acid to destroy his head."

Shouko was about to argue against Mina's suggestion when denim fibres suddenly coiled around the noumu, restraining him in the process. The noumu roared in rage but could not free himself as a certain pro-hero named Tsunagu made his appearance and said, "It seems that we've arrived in time." He was currently riding on Izuku who had taken a panther-like quadrupedal form with Katsumi sitting behind the blond pro-hero.

Izuku explained to Mina though his bond with her, "Sorry for not informing you earlier, but we're in a rush. [We came here as soon as we could so we didn't think about contacting you.]"

Mina grinned at Izuku and gave him a thumb's up while replying mentally, "That's okay! I kind of forgot to keep you two updated too."

"It seems that the situation here is now under control," said Tsunagu who then grimly added, "However, the fight is not over yet."

"What do you mean?" asked Tensei.

"While my interns and I were heading to your location, we saw signs of fighting in three separate locations. My interns and I have already dealt with one other location before coming here but there's still the third site not far from here," explained Tsunagu who then added, "As soon as this noumu is fully restrained, I plan to head there with my interns to put an end to it."

\--Meanwhile…--

Various pro-heroes were struggling to defeat a noumu who had a tall and lean body, dark-blue skin, long pointed ears, a long pointed nose, a long obtruding chin, red hair styled in a spiky mohawk, elephantine tusks in place of upper wisdom teeth and grey eyes which lacked eyebrows. The noumu was capable of creating cyclones on his hands to not only blow pro-heroes away with powerful gusts of wind but also generate enough static electricity to create lightning bolts. To make matters worse, the noumu covered himself in some sort of bony armour which was nearly as hard as steel. Already, a number of pro-heroes had been taken down by the noumu and some of them were unmoving.

Just as all hope seems lost, a certain flaming pro hero and his sidekick appeared.

Enji frowned as he glared at the noumu and said, "Burnin, get the injured and civilians out of the way. I'll deal with this monster myself."

A young woman with large dark eyes, pointed teeth and long flaming green hair named Kamiji Moe saluted to Enji and yelled, "You got it, boss!" Also known as the pro-heroine and sidekick, Burnin, Moe immediately yelled at the other pro-heroes, "You heard the man, get the hell out of here before things get any hotter!"

Well aware of Enji's quirk, none of the pro-heroes questioned Moe as they proceeded to rescue the wounded and evacuate from the area so that Enji would not need to hold back. While the pro-heroes were trying to get everyone, including themselves, out of the way, the noumu gazed at Enji in an almost curious manner before he suddenly created a pair of cyclones beneath his two feet and another pair in his two hands. Due to the cyclones beneath his feel and on his hands, the noumu was literally floating in the air.

Everyone stared wide-eyed as they realised that the noumu was capable of flight. However, Enji was not dismayed as he smirked and channelled his fire beneath his feet to get airborne. He then mockingly said, "If you think that you can run away, think again!"

The noumu, who had never intended to run away, created electricity in his cyclones as he suddenly charged towards Enji. Enji created a wave of fire to not only hold the noumu at bay but also blind his field of vision. Unable to see through the flame and unwilling to blindly dive through it, the noumu flew upwards. As the noumu flew over the flame, Enji suddenly appeared from below and delivered a powerful flaming punch to his opponent's lightly-armoured stomach. Enji's eyes widened as the noumu was not only not knocked out by the punch but was also trying to retaliate by slamming both cyclones on his hands onto the pro-hero's head. Taking swift, and admittedly desperate, action, Enji created a powerful burst of flame from his fist which burnt a hole through the noumu's stomach. The powerful flames caused the noumu to miss his aim as he was launched further up into the air, barely missing Enji's head.

Although Enji avoided a direct hit, he was still electrocuted by the noumu's attempt to kill him due to being so close to the two cyclones which collided into one another and released a powerful burst of electricity. The colliding cyclones also created a powerful gust of wind which pushed Enji downwards. As a result of getting stunned and knocked down by the attack, Enji fell down onto the ground. Thankfully, he was not too far up above the ground so the rough landing did not hurt him too badly.

Seeing her boss fall down, Moe rushed to his side while yelling, "Boss, are you all right?"

Enji groaned in response, "That damned thing managed to electrocute me even with a missed hit." He then smirked and added, "Still, that's nothing compared to the burnt hole in that noumu's stomach."

"Wait, you burnt a hole in him?" asked Moe who was shocked by Enji's admission. Pro-heroes were supposed to refrain from killing or maiming anyone.

"Considering that he was trying to fry my brain with his electrical attack which still managed to hurt me in spite of missing, never mind what kind of wind damage those cyclones could probably cause, I doubt anyone will call my retaliation as excessive," argued Enji.

Moe knew better than to argue against Enji's point as she knew that pro-heroes were allowed to act in self-defence or in defence of another even if it meant killing villains as a last resort. Still, she had to ask, "Do you think the noumu is out for the count?"

"Unless the damn thing can regenerate entire missing organs, I highly doubt it," said Enji.

"So, if you haven't burnt him completely into ashes, where is he?" asked Moe.

Enji's eyes widened at the realisation that the noumu should have fallen down to the ground by then if not earlier. He then struggled to get up and growled, "Burnin, get the other pro-heroes to search for that noumu. He must have gotten away!"

\--Elsewhere…--

Tomoko frowned as she witnessed the three attacks with the aid of Houfu's quirk and said, "Hmmm… not as much carnage and destruction as I have hoped." She then said, "Kurogiri, retrieve the noumus, especially the one that escaped from Endeavour. We're going back to base."

"As you wish, Shigaraki," said Kurogiri who obeyed her commands.

As Kurogiri created his portals, Houfu nervously asked, "Are the results and the recordings satisfactory, Shigaraki-san?"

Tomoko could not help but smirk as she got to see Izuku fighting against one of the noumus and said, "That depends on the results tomorrow, idiot."

As the three villains left, a nearby helicopter that was passing by recorded them.

\--The following day…--

It was the fourth day of internships for the first year students from U.A. High School.

Izuku, Katsumi and Tsunagu watched the news which reported about the tragic death of a pro-hero named Native who was killed by the the hero killer, Stain. The news also reported about the three noumus which attacked the city. Thankfully, the three noumus were stopped before they could do any lasting damage but there was no denying that the League of Villains was responsible for the attack.

Due to the two events occurring on the same day and within the same city, many speculated that Stain had allied himself with the League of Villains. In spite of the lack of concrete evidence, people were already fearing that the League of Villains was becoming even more dangerous than before. The facts that one of the three noumus who attacked Hosu had escaped from Endeavour himself while the other two who had been captured were clearly capable of limited independent thought, unlike the noumu created to kill All Might during the villain attack at the USJ, reinforced the frightening notion about the League of Villains.

Tsunagu turned off the television and asked, "Now, considering the news which you both have witnessed, what do you think should be done to deal with the situation?"

Katsumi frowned as she replied, "Getting everyone to calm down would be ideal but I doubt Izuku and I will do much good in this case. Don't forget, I've basically confessed to being Izuku's bully for years and it's fucking inevitable that some idiotic ass-holes will assume that Izuku's in cahoots with the League of Villains due to being a noumu himself."

Tsunagu nodded at Katsumi and replied, "Unfortunately, your assessment is correct, Ground Zero. People will be less likely to feel assured when around a terrible bully even if the said bully has reformed his or her ways. As for Biomorph, there's no way to avoid such suspicions in spite of his actions yesterday. In fact, some may even see his actions as a mere act to put others in a false sense of security."

Izuku looked down in shame while Katsumi gently patted his back. They both knew that Tsunagu meant well but it did not change the fact that they both did not like the truth.

"So, what should we do then?" asked Katsumi.

"For now, let's discuss about the three noumus, the League of Villains and Stain," said Tsunagu who then added, "Given Biomorph's… unwilling association with the League of Villains in the past, I think that it is safe to say that a discussion is in order."

Katsumi raised an eyebrow and argued, "Our teachers at U.A. High School and the police already know about Izuku's past circumstances."

"True, but it's also clear that the situation had changed," replied Tsunagu who then explained, "Not only is there a possibility of Stain working together with the League of Villains but is it also clear that the League of Villains are creating a new kind of noumu. Even if the three noumus from yesterday lacked the sheer power of the noumu that was created to kill All Might during the attack at the USJ, there is no denying that they are more capable of independent thought and possibly even cunning if given the chance to learn."

Izuku frowned as he mentally spoke to Katsumi, "Kacchan, they must have used me as a basis for the new noumus [They must have found a way to create more noumus similar to myself]. The question is how [What we need to know is how]."

Katsumi nodded at Izuku before relaying his message to Tsunagu. Tsunagu frowned in response and he spoke, "Since noumus are formerly people who have been forced to possess multiple quirks, it stands to reason that those additional quirks must come from somewhere even if they are mere copies of the original sources."

Izuku and Katsumi's eyes widened in shock before the blond girl asked, "Best Jeanist, can you please repeat that last part?"

Surprised, Best Jeanist asked, "Do you mean the additional quirks coming from somewhere even if they are mere copies of the original sources?"

After Tsunagu had repeated himself, Katsumi grimly asked, "If those fuckers from the League of Villains can copy useful quirks, even if the copies are not perfect, what are the chances that they have copied Izuku's to create better noumus?" She then explained, "The only reason why Izuku's still sane and not brain-dead in spite of becoming a noumu is because of his original quirk which can modify inserted quirks."

Tsunagu's eyes widened in shock as he realised the implications and said, "I shall inform the Police Force and the Hero Public Safety Commission immediately. I trust that you two can contact Nedzu to inform him?"

Both Izuku and Katsumi nodded at Tsunagu before they both made their respective phone calls…

\--Meanwhile, in a certain bar…--

Tomoko smirked as she read the newspapers and listened to the news report on television about the recent attack in Hosu. Although she did not want the League of Villains to be associated with Stain, whose real name was Akaguro Chizome, she was pleased that his attempt to "purge the world of fake heroes" had unintentionally increased the league's infamy even further. Houfu's "journalistic contributions" was an undeniably nice boost to the league's infamy.

"It's a shame that two of the three noumus couldn't be retrieved due to the large number of pro-heroes surrounding them," said Kurogiri. In theory, he could have attempted retrieving the noumus since most of the pro-heroes were injured but he decided against it due to the risk of exposing the location of their hideout which was the bar. Tomoko was displeased by the fact but she had already expected the possibility. Besides, even she knew that retrieving one of the three noumus was better than losing all three of them.

"True, but it's only a matter of time before new party members decide to join us," replied Tomoko whose smirk widened as she added, "Not to mention that the 'weapon' is nearly ready for field testing."

"Ah, you mean the weapon that uses Midoriya Izuku's quirk as its base, correct?" asked Kurogiri.

Tomoko took out a picture of an attractive bespectacled girl with wavy blond hair, aqua-blue eyes and a full figure. She smirked at the picture and said, "And I can't wait to see All Might's face when we use that weapon on the daughter of his former sidekick!"

\--A few days later…--

It was the sixth day of internships and Izuku was finally at his limit. In truth, he probably would have reached his limit sooner if the internship was uneventful. Given the upsetting encounter with the people who had mocked Katsumi for actually feeling guilt over her past misdeeds and the Hosu Incident, it was safe to say that it wasn't. In spite of the upsetting and distressing situations, Izuku's increased sexual urges could not be denied any further as he apologetically told Katsumi through his bond with her, "Sorry about this, Kacchan [Sorry for making you do this, Kacchan,"

Thankfully, Katsumi was willing to help Izuku as she rolled her eyes and said, "You basically went cold turkey for six fucking days. Of course you'll be pent up!" She then smirked as she added, "Besides, I'm getting pretty pent up myself."

Izuku was glad that Tsunagu was understanding enough to let him and Katsumi use the showers to have sex. Once in the showers, they quickly removed their clothes and were soon hugging and kissing each other. As they kissed, Izuku's hands moved from her shoulders to her back and then her backside. He then grabbed onto the cheeks of her bottom and fondled them, causing Katsumi to kiss him even passionately. It soon became clear that they both wanted to have sex as Izuku's member was stiff and erect while Katsumi's womanhood was dripping with arousal.

Eager for sexual relief, Katsumi purred, "Izuku, fuck me until I can't even walk straight!"

All too happy to oblige, Izuku shifted his hands so that he could hold Katsumi's waist and lift her up. He then lowered her so that his phallus could enter her vagina. Katsumi bit her lower lip as she could feel his erection fill her up and thought, "God, I needed this!"

As soon as Izuku's penis was fully inserted, he started to move his hips while Katsumi wrapped her arms and legs around him so that he could have sex with her more easily. It did not take long for their sexual pace to accelerate as Izuku moved his hands onto her backside so that he could hold her more securely while they continued to have sex. Katsumi kissed Izuku passionately and moved her hips to match with his movements and drive his erection even deeper into her womanhood. The sensation of his penis colliding into her cervix made her vagina clench tightly around it in a vice-like grip.

As pent up as they were, it was no surprise that they both climaxed quickly. As Izuku's seed, which was particularly thick and plentiful that day, filled her womb, Katsumi's eyes rolled back while she orgasmed and lustfully moaned, "Oh, fuuuck…!"

By the time Izuku stopped ejaculating, Katsumi's womb was filled with his seed. However, he was nowhere near satisfied as he mentally spoke to her, "Sorry, Kacchan, but I want more [Sorry, Kacchan, but I'm not satisfied yet]."

Katsumi smirked as she spoke to Izuku, "If you're worried about me breaking, don't fucking bother. I'd like to see you try."

Well aware of Katsumi's willingness to help him satisfy his sexual urges, Izuku smiled in return as he grew six tentacles from his back. With the help of his tentacles, Izuku was able to shift Katsumi's body so that she was no longer facing him without pulling his still-erect member out of her vagina. The blond girl shivered as she could feel his phallus rubbing against the walls of her vagina as he shifted her sexual position.

Izuku's hands held onto her waist so that he could move her body in tandem with his hips while having doggy-style sex with her. As for his tentacles, they were far from idle as two tentacles wrapped themselves around her upper torso to not only support her body but also fondle her breasts. The tips of the two tentacles turned into mouth-like suckers with "tongues" to tease and suck on her nipples as though she was a dairy cow. Two other tentacles wrapped themselves around her legs to support them while pressing their phallic tips against the soles of her feet. One tentacle inserted its phallic tip into her mouth while the sixth tentacle rubbed its brush-like tip against her clitoris. Katsumi was soon overwhelmed by pleasurable sensations as Izuku started thrusting his hips while his tentacles pleasured her.

Had Katsumi's mouth been "unoccupied", she would have said a lot of vulgar things not unlike a pornography star.

While Izuku was thrusting his hips and moving Katsumi's body vigorously, the two tentacles that were teasing Katsumi's breasts secreted a slimy mucus which caused her breasts to become swell and secrete milk. Katsumi moaned as she could feel her breasts, especially her nipples, becoming hot and sensitive. She saw stars as she climaxed at the same time with Izuku. Her womb swelled further as more of his seed filled it while she swallowed ejaculate from the tentacle in her mouth. The two tentacles that were rubbing against her feet also ejaculated, staining her feet white as a result.

Still not satisfied, Izuku adjusted Katsumi's positioning again so that her legs were held up against her body and Izuku would freely fondle her breasts and tease her clitoris with his hands while his tentacles held her up. The two tentacles which were coiled around her legs held her legs up while the tentacles wrapped around her upper torso continued to support her body. The last two tentacles coiled around her arms so that they could hold her arms down while their phallic tips rubbed against her hands. Katsumi's heart raced as she realised that she was being held in an erotically vulnerable position as Izuku continued to thrust his hips while his hands started to pinch her nipples which squirted warm breast milk with each gentle squeeze. Humiliated yet aroused by the shameful position she was in, Katsumi tried her best to avoid moaning when Izuku suddenly kissed her neck. Unable to stop herself, Katsumi moaned as Izuku continued to touch her body, including her already-swollen belly, with his hands and thrust his phallus deeply into her womanhood.

Before long, the two lovers climaxed again when Izuku started to tease her clitoris with his right hand. Although Izuku could continue if he wanted to, he knew better than to spend the whole day having sex with Katsumi while in Tsunagu's agency building. Besides, he was already quite satisfied after ejaculating three times in quick succession. As for Katsumi, she looked pregnant as her womb and stomach were full of his seed. She almost felt sad as her body absorbed the ejaculate and was restored back to her previous state. After the two lovers had calmed down, Izuku and Katsumi were ready to get dressed and leave the shower. However, before they left, Izuku smiled Katsumi and mentally said, "Thank you, Kacchan [I really appreciate it, Kacchan]."

Katsumi blushed as she replied, "It's… the least I can do, Izuku." Her chest felt a pang of remorseful regret as she added, "Especially after everything that happened between us in the past."

Well aware of Katsumi's lingering feelings of guilt and shame, Izuku hugged her gently and mentally said, "It's okay, you don't have to suffer alone any more [Don't be sad, I'm here]."

Although Katsumi knew that Izuku was sincere, she also knew that what she had done to him in the past could never be undone. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged Izuku back and apologised to the boy who, in spite of having every reason to hate her, was somehow willing to have her back in his life even though he already had other people who genuinely cared about him. She could only strive and hope to be a better person than the selfishly toxic and abusive girl she used to be in the past.

\--The following day…--

It was the seventh and last day of Izuku and Katsumi's internships. The two interns stood before Tsunagu as he smiled at them and said, "You two still have a lot to learn before you're both ready to be pro-heroes. That said, I can tell that you two have both the abilities and the drive to be genuine heroes. I look forward to working alongside with you both again."

Both Izuku and Katsumi smiled as they bowed to Tsunagu to thank him for his guidance during their internship. Before long, they left Tsunagu's agency so that they could return to the dorms to meet up with their classmates, especially the remaining members of Izuku's harem, and, in Izuku's case, his mother. They were especially interested to learn more about Tsuyu and Minako's encounter with a certain group of villainous smugglers during their sixth day of internship. Thankfully, none of the students from Class 1A was badly hurt even though some of them had faced actual villains during their internships.

Little did Izuku and Katsumi realise that a certain trio of classmates would soon officially join Izuku's harem.

\--End Chapter--

Author's Notes:

Needless to say, this chapter concludes the internship arc of this story with a bit of smut thrown in for good measure. I hope that everyone has enjoyed the fight scenes and the smut.

Yes, Stain is still at large and various villains will be joining either Stain or the League of Villains. As for the 'weapon', I'll leave that to your imagination.

In the meantime, I will be focusing on Izuku's Pet Noumu (up to the end of the I-Island arc or at least until the end of the exam arc) followed by Izuku's Harem Academia. I already have a couple of ideas that I want to write down for both stories.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


End file.
